Tame Me
by ChooseJoy
Summary: She's everything he isn't. Kind, sweet, patient, beautiful. He can't handle the way she wears her emotions on her sleeve. Hates how she gets into his head. Can opposites truly attract? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to _Tame Me_ - my little pet project. I've read a few stories here and there, mostly to calm my need for a Walking Dead fix. I'm fond of Daryl (who isn't?) and this is my take on a Daryl/ OC story. Just to let you know where I am headed: I want to follow the timeline of the show as closely as possible, but as a writer I certainly am going to take some creative liberties. I'm trying to focus mainly on my character, Ella and her relationship with Daryl as the group moves through the story. I'm not planning on copying and pasting the script of the show, nor will I re-write the scenes blow for blow… I find that a little boring. You guys know the show, I don't need to type it up for ya! I'm hesitant to post this because there are SO MANY Daryl stories out there! So many good ones too! However, writing is cathartic for me. So, why not share? Would love to hear any and all feedback! Updates will be somewhat dependent on reviews. :)**

_I ain't lookin' for a free ride home,_  
><em> Back to the middle.<em>  
><em> I need a new locale,<em>  
><em> I need a girl that calls me baby,<em>  
><em> I gotta know if she can tame me.<em>

–Needtobreathe, Drive All Night

**Chapter One**

The sunlight filtered through her eyelids as Ella slowly woke. She blinked groggily before yesterday's events rushed in bringing a wave of panic. The running. The terror. As quickly as the panic came, it subsided as she remembered that she was safe. There were men outside her tent who stood watch 24/7, women who had tended to her cuts and bruises and children who had brought a smile to her face. She was in a safe place. Finally.

She rolled over to see that her gracious tent mates were already up, their beds were made and one of the sisters had put out clean clothes for Ella. When the four men had brought her back late last night Amy had been quick to invite her into their space. She barely remembered thanking them as she drifted off to sleep, utterly exhausted from the weeks leading up to finding this group of survivors. Ella winched as she sat up, her body sore in places that she didn't even know existed. Carefully, she stretched her limbs and stood up. Weeks upon weeks of near death experiences had destroyed her. Her body was battered and bruised. While still curvy, she had about 15 pounds and her clothes were beginning to hang off her. Ella took a deep breath. She was alive. She was alive! A laugh escaped her lips despite the horror that she had felt less than 24 hours ago. They saved her. She wasn't dead. Or a walker. She could deal with a few bumps and bruises.

She exited the tent and took in her surroundings. It looked completely different in the daylight. The camp was primitive, yet homey. Tents, a fire, cars and a Winnebago littered the area in a seemingly organized fashion. A perimeter was set up and Ella knew it was being carefully watched. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up to see two men on top of the camper. The older one looked down and gave her a friendly wave. Ella smiled and waved back. Was his name, Dale? She made a mental note to find out later.

"Morning, sleep well?" Amy asked. She was clearly a morning person.

Ella smiled. "Better than I have in weeks. Thanks so much for letting me crash in your tent."

"No problem. The more the merrier!"

Andrea, the other blonde sister, approached, she was hard looking and seemed to wear a permanent scowl, but Ella saw her eyes soften when she looked at Amy. "Morning," she said.

"Andrea, right? I'm sorry. There were so many names last night and I was so tired."

Andrea nodded, "Yeah. Good memory," she gave me the semblance of a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, thank you for letting me stay in your tent."

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked, sweetly.

"Starving."

Andrea pointed to the fire, "Go talk to Glenn," she then turned to Amy and they began to talk in low voices so Ella moved away, giving them privacy, and walked towards the center of the camp. The fire was set up there, surrounded by rustic seating.

"Ella. Good morning!" Glenn greeted her. Ella had to smile at him, he was contagiously happy. Even last night as they fought their way to camp, Glenn had kept a level head. Ella had trusted him with her life. In fact, she had trusted all of them instantly. She had no choice.

Glenn handed her a plate of hot food, Ella struggled to keep herself from inhaling it. The food was bland, but hot and it filled her empty stomach.

"I'm sorry about that guy," she started after a few mouthfuls. "The one who you couldn't find." She had put together bits and pieces from conversations. They had been on a rescue mission to find someone. Instead they found her. No, thankfully they found her.

"Merle?" Glenn snorted. "Trust me, we're better off without that guy. He's a nut job."

Ella frowned. "What about his brother?"

"Daryl? He's okay I guess. Real helpful with hunting and tracking. And he's got his crossbow which is helpful so we don't have to use guns."

Ella nodded.

Glenn continued, "He's a Dixon though. Daryl seems okay, but Merle made a lot of the women uncomfortable."

"Where is Daryl now?" She hadn't seen him hanging around.

"Out hunting, would be my guess. He doesn't hang around camp much."

"Not a people person?"

Glenn laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You finished?" He reached for her empty plate, taking it from her hands.

"Thanks. And about yesterday… " Ella trailed off thinking.

Glenn stood and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "Don't mention it."

Ella looked up at his boyish face and smiled. "No, thank you. Seriously. You guys didn't have to take me in. This is more than I could ever ask for. I owe you one."

Glenn smiled at her from underneath his ball cap and cocked his head. "C'mon help me clean up. Then we're even."

The rest of the day, Ella spent helping around camp, trying to dodge curious stares and observing her new group. The dynamics were dizzying, she could barely take it all in. However, it was nice to have people around.

For the most part, everyone was friendly. Lori, Amy and Carol had welcomed her with open arms. Carol's husband made Ella's skin crawl and she didn't trust Shane, although she couldn't figure out why. She made up her mind to not get too close to either of them. There were plenty of men around whom she trusted. Glenn, T-Dog, Rick, Dale.

Daryl?

She was still unsure about him. When they left Atlanta, he had been angry and hurting, but she knew he was mourning his brother. No one seemed too concerned about him though and that worried Ella.

\\

Daryl approached the riverbank and saw Ella sitting on the edge throwing rocks into the water. He hesitated, unsure if he wanted to deal with her. He was angry when they had run into her outside the city. He had argued with Rick about bringing her back to the camp and he knew Ella had heard his careless words. He didn't want a girl dragging them down.

It looked like she had just washed her hair. It was wet and hung down her back in loose ringlets. Shaking his head he moved forward, making sure to crunch rocks under his feet so she wasn't startled.

"Hey," he mumbled walking past her and into the water.

"Hey, Daryl," Ella gave him a wide smile and watched as he bent down to wash the knives that had been used to skin the morning's game. He methodically wiped and cleaned each one in silence, fully aware of her eyes on him.

Turning from his crouching position, Daryl looked at her. "Whatcha doing out here alone? Ain't safe."

She shrugged, "I needed space. Some time to process. Think. A lot has happened."

He nodded, understanding. "Be careful."

She nodded back.

"Hey…" she started before fumbling over her words. "I…. I never … got to say thank you, Daryl. You know, for last night." Ella swallowed nervously, unsure how to act around him.

He hadn't said two words to Ella since the group took her in. She knew there had been a discussion between the four men before they took her in. Daryl had been upset. Angry even. She didn't think he wanted her around.

"Wasn't my idea. It was Rick's decision. You should thank him."

She had no rebuttal. Sadness welled up inside her for him. She knew, they all knew, how it felt to lose loved ones. Ella was a comforter, a talker, a listener, her career as a school guidance counselor had defined her. She could tell that Daryl was a loner.

He worked in silence for awhile before asking, "What kinda stupid name is Ella, anyway?"

He certainly didn't mince words.

Ella studied him and finally said, "It was my grandmother's name." Then she wrinkled her nose and gave a shake of her head. "Short for Stella."

Daryl looked up at her briefly with squinted eyes and a half smile, chuckled and went back cleaning his knives. He wasn't used to women overlooking his brash words and being nice to him, just for the sake of being nice. It felt strange. It felt good. It felt… normal.

"I'm sorry about Merle," she continued with sweetness in her voice. Almost like she really cared.

Daryl paused. "Merle's a bad ass sona bitch. He took that van. He'll be alright."

"Still, I know it's hard not knowing where he is."

"He'll be alright, girl." Daryl stood and walked away. He didn't have time for her emotions.

Ella stared after him, curiously. She had a feeling that there was much more to Daryl Dixon than met the eye.

\\

Later that evening as they sat around the campfire, things were good. There was food, everyone was happy. Stories were being told, jokes were being made and spirits were high.

The attention turned to Ella and Shane asked a hard question, "What were you doing alone out there anyway?"

The fire crackled and popped while Ella was silent. All eyes were on her as she tried to form words. "My story is no different than anyone else's, I guess. I was with some refuges from the school I were I worked. We had been turned into shelter, but got overrun. I've been separated from the group for a few days now. There were 4 of us. A small herd came and we scattered. Everyone just ran. I have no idea where they are. If they're alive. I don't even know how I am alive…." Her words trailed off.

There were nods and murmurs around the fire. She saw Rick reach for Lori and Carl. Andrea and Amy joined hands. Carol wrapped her arms around Sophia. Other families snuggled in closer. They knew each moment was precious.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the night. The group jumped up, the men cocking their weapons and women gathering the children close.

"Walkers! Get to the RV!" Someone yelled.

Ella looked around frantically, still unsure of her surroundings. From the corner of her eye she saw a walker approaching. He was fast and grotesque. She turned to run, colliding into Daryl's chest.

Daryl grabbed Ella's waist and threw her behind his body. "Run. Run to the camper!" he pushed her hard in the direction of Dale's camper before putting a bullet between the walker's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter, reviewed and favorited the story!**_  
><em>

_Trouble finds me without warning_  
><em>Standing in the light of morning<em>  
><em>Wanna grab my things and hit the road<em>  
><em>Must have done it a thousand times<em>  
><em>All the leaving that would make things right<em>  
><em>I've gone so far there's nowhere left to go<em>

_For the first time_  
><em>I'm changing my mind<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna stay<em>  
><em>You opened my eyes<em>  
><em>Finally realized<em>  
><em>I'm what's in the way<em>

-Matt Wertz, For the First Time

**Chapter 2**

The camp was silent. Ella stood and circled around. It was a mess. Bodies littered the ground.

And Amy. Oh Amy.

"Ella, are you okay?" She faintly heard Dale's question, but nodded in response. She was okay as one could be in this moment. The sun was rising, no one had slept and all Ella could do was stand and stare. Just hours ago she had felt so safe. Dale touched her arm softly and she turned to the kind, older man. No words were exchanged; their eyes said everything.

Ella moved to the fire pit, where others had gathered in the aftermath, sunk to the hot ground, arms resting on her knees, face buried in her hands. She winced as Daryl drove a spike through a walker's head before T-Dog and Glenn threw him on top of a whole heap of burning walkers. She didn't have to see what was going on, hearing it was bad enough.

She felt Carol touch her shoulder and reached up to hold the woman's hand. She wanted to, but couldn't find the words to ask how Carol was doing. Words seemed unsuitable. It had been Ed's screams that ripped through the darkness last night warning them that walkers had invaded the camp. They stayed hand in hand, offering comfort through touch and staring into the fire until a commotion broke out on the other side of camp.

Ella watched everything unfold in slow motion as Daryl lifted Jim's shirt, revealing an infected bite mark on his left side. She was pulled up by Glenn and stood with the group, white faced, as they discussed their next plan of action. She listened, only half- hearing the argument between the members. She was in a fog. Ella rubbed her eyes, wondering what had gotten into her. She was usually so strong, so level headed. She felt broken now. Lost.

"You don't look so good, you sure you ain't got bit?" Daryl stood in front of Ella, as the group dispersed, squinting down at her. Just moments before he was ready to drive a pick axe through Jim and Amy. Now, he stared down at her with blue eyes full of concern.

She shook her head. "A lot to take in. That's all."

Daryl studied her and shook off the emotions that welled up inside of his chest. She was too fragile. She wouldn't last long, that was for sure. "Get used to it, " he spat before stomping away, pick axe thrown over his shoulder.

\\

As Andrea put Amy's body in the ground, Ella cried. She didn't just cry for Andrea's loss, she cried for everything. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about her own family, her own sister. She cried for the lives that would continue to be lost. This wasn't the end. The safety that Ella had felt the day before was ripped from her grasp. She was terrified.

\\

The next morning, Ella and Lori were folding the last of the laundry that was hung to dry in preparation to leave. "I'm glad you're here, Ella. Don't know if I've said that yet, but I'm really glad you're here."

Ella folded a flannel shirt and placed it in the pile. "Thanks."

"It's always nice to have another woman around. I just want you to know we've all been through hell and back, but you can trust Rick and Shane. They'll keep us safe."

"I haven't doubted that for a second. I owe Rick my life."

Lori nodded. The whole group hadn't been told what happened out there that night, when Rick, Glenn, Daryl and T-dog brought her back. However, Ella was sure that Rick had shared the details of her rescue with his wife and she was thankful when Lori didn't being it up. Nothing in her wanted to relive that horrifying moment.

Together they loaded the clothes into their arms and headed back towards camp, which was quickly becoming a ghost town. Ella finished packing up her belongings. Her bag was small and it took mere seconds.

She watched the group climb into vehicles. Carol and Sophia climbed in with the Grimes'. Glenn, Andrea, and Jackie went with Jim in Dale's RV. Andrea with T-Dog. Where did she fit?

"Ella," Daryl called her name and motioned her over with head tilt and wave. "C'mon. Quit standin' 'round." He took her small bag and threw it in the back with Merle's bike. "Get in."

Ella climbed into the dusty old truck and Daryl pulled away from the quarry following the short caravan of cars. She stuck her arm out the window, feeling the breeze cool the sweat on her skin. Daryl glanced over at her, head back eyes closed and a slight, sad smile on her lips.

"What's the smile for?"

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Even after all that happened last night… leaving today… I'm glad I'm not running alone anymore."

Daryl nodded. "Good group of people. Even if they did leave Merle behind," he whispered the last sentence.

Thy rode in silence, for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, both wondering what to say to the other, both stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

It was Ella who finally broke the quiet, "Will you teach me how to shoot?"

Daryl looked at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she would be like handling a gun. Dangerous most likely, liable to shoot with her emotions and not her head. But no one should be clueless on how to use a gun and he wasn't sure who else would be able to teach her. In his mind, he was her only reasonable option. Finally he answered with a grunt, "Yeah. You ain't learned yet?"

She shook her head slowly, "Too scared. After last night though… I need to."

"Next time we stop, get settled and shit. I'll teach ya. You can't be a all girly 'bout it though."

Ella laughed, "I promise to be a good student. Or at least try. Guns have never really been my thing." She wasn't violent. Heck, she wasn't even brave. Guns scared her.

"No surprise there," he muttered. "What is your thing anyway? Shoppin'?"

She smirked at him. "Kids. Counseling. I was a junior high guidance counselor before all this."

Daryl smirked, "And I was the kid all the teachers hated. I saw the principal's office more'n I did the classroom."

"I knew a few of those kids," Ella smiled at him. She could only imagine what Daryl's teachers had seen. A bright kid who was dealt the short end of the stick in life or nothing but trouble?

"Don't try an git in my head. Do all that shrink shit," he warned her.

"You teach me how to shoot and I'll promise not to psychoanalyze you."

"Deal," he chewed his thumbnail. "Never did like school much."

"Oh trust me, it was hell sometimes. What I wouldn't give to be back there now though. I much rather be dealing with a delinquent than a walker." She gave him a wink.

Daryl made a noise that sounded like a laugh. "Reckon so."

"What about you? What's your thing?"

Daryl shrugged, "This and that. Nuthin' special."

"How did you get so good at hunting and tracking?"

"Merle. I've been huntin' since I was a kid. It was the only thing kept me outta serious trouble, I reckon."

"At least it's useful. There's not much my fancy psychology degree can do for me out here. Eighty thousand dollars and a flashy piece of paper later…. Wanna trade?"

"Hell no."

Ella shrugged and looked out the window. "Your loss", she stated sarcastically which got a snort out of Daryl.

"You'll learn how to shoot soon enough. Just don't make me regret teachin' ya. You can't be shootin' at anything that moves. Ya need to use yer head."

"I promise."

It was another few hours before they reached their destination, the sun was setting and the group was desperate when they pulled up to the CDC.

The sight that stretched before them was sickening. Ella gagged from the smell as soon as she opened the truck's door.

"Stay close," Daryl commanded as they climbed out. He had his crossbow ready as the group moved towards the seemingly empty building. They moved swiftly, panic stretching their hearts. A small piece of hope sat in Ella's chest and she prayed someone would be there to let them inside.

\\

Ella clinked her glass against Carol's before sipping on the wine. It was delicious and it went down smooth. They had found Jenner inside the CDC along with food, beds, hot water and safety. Spirits were high.

Daryl was propped against the counter, gun pushed into the front of his pants, he didn't even bother to use a glass, choosing to drink straight from the bottle. The alcohol was quickly overtaking him and he made no point of hiding his admiration of Ella. No doubt she was beautiful, or was that the wine talking? No. No, he had thought she was beautiful before. Only now there was something different. The sad look she had been carrying with her had lifted, replaced with happiness. Her brown eyes were shining; maybe that was the booze too? He didn't care, he liked seeing her happy.

There was something else about her too though. Yeah, she was beautiful, but that wasn't what sent Daryl into protective overdrive. She cared. About everyone. Seemed to truly care about him, even his dumb ass brother Merle. Or at least acted like she did. Even though she barely even knew him. That must be it. She barely knew him. How else could she care? If Ella knew what a screw up of a man he was, she wouldn't even think about looking his way again.

Daryl took a long swig from the bottle and stared at her as she laughed with Glenn. He decided then and there that Ella was trouble.

\\

The ladies, far beyond slightly tipsy, were huddled up in the rec room playing a game of "what do you miss?"

Ella couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

"Your turn, Ella!" Lori raised her glass.

"Hmmm, I miss strange things. Like my blender. Pedicures. My books. Sleeping naked."

"I miss my vibrator," Andrea said bluntly.

Carol blushed and her quiet, "me too", sent the whole room into giggles again.

"No! Ladies! I miss sex!" Ella stood up to make her announcement and pointed to Lori. "We can't all be as lucky as you."

Lori's eyes widened before she let out a loud laugh, followed by a shrug.

Andrea snorted and gave Lori a sideways glance. "Pickings sure are slim around here. How many, Ella?"

"Huh? How many what?" she toppled back onto the couch, somehow managing not to spill her wine.

"How many men?"

"Have I slept with!" she squeaked out.

"Yep," Andrea gave her an impish grin. "Spill it!"

"Okay, okay. Only one" then she raised her glass, "but I still miss it!" Cheers went up around the room.

"Did you lose him?" Carol's soft question calmed the women down.

Ella stared into her wine glass before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah. I did."

A hush fell over the room and Jackie reached over to squeeze her hand tightly. Ella squeezed back and gave her a sad smile. "It's been a little over a month, but feels like ages ago." She threw back the last of the wine and stood up. "I'm going to shower and head to bed. Night ladies."

Avoidance was her coping mechanism of choice.

Still buzzing on wine and freshly clean from her shower, Ella padded down the long hallway to her makeshift bed. Daryl stepped out of his room and grabbed Ella's waist, steadying her as best he could in his drunken state before they collided. They teetered a little and Ella giggled, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Oops!"

Daryl recoiled from her touch, but not before he caught a whiff of her hair. How did she manage to smell like coconut?

"You clean up nicely," she gave him a flirtatious smile.

He frowned at her compliment. Clearly she was drunk.

"Git to bed, lady. Your gonna have one hella headache in the mornin'."

Ella squinted at him. "Yep. You too. You get to bed too." She spun around and started to walk in the opposite direction of her room.

Daryl shook his head and whistled sharply to get her attention, "Other way."

"Oops," she giggled as she passed him. "Night Daryl."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added Tame Me to their favorites and/or on alert! I'm having a blast writing Ella's character and her and Daryl's awkward relationship. This is the last chapter update until next week. Have a very happy holiday weekend with your loved ones! - CJ**  
><em>

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<br>Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_- Coldplay, Fix You_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Daryl awoke with a groan. His sleep had been littered with dreams of that curly headed brunette and he wasn't sure if it was the wine or Ella that was making his head pound.

"Dumb girl," he mumbled. She was getting to him despite his best efforts at avoiding her.

As his feet hit the ground, Daryl made up his mind then and there that Ella Bennett was not going to get in his head. He didn't know how long they were going to be in this place, but he was going to make it a point to stay as far away from her as he possibly could.

Ella sat at the breakfast table, happy despite the headache and aversion to florescent lights. Glenn was far worse for wear and she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Rough night there, buddy?" she teased.

Glenn moaned in response.

A bottle of Tylenol made it's way around the table and Ella pounded back three with a swig of water before handing the bottle over to Glenn.

"Thank you, thank you," he took them graciously. "Daryl?" He tossed the meds over to the redneck after taking his own dosage.

Little did they all know, hangovers were the least of their worries that day.

Daryl tried not to watch Ella through breakfast. He didn't watch as she took time to say good morning to everyone, nor as she paid extra attention to Sophia and Carl. He didn't watch as she took each bite of egg and savored it like it was the best meal she had ever had or as she laughed with Dale. And he especially didn't watch how she ran her hands through her hair.

She thought she didn't have survival skills. However, what Ella didn't see was that her skill was people. Her skill was keeping moral high, making people feel wanted and valued. She had survival skills that Daryl knew nothing about.

\\

Ella held Sophia close, shielding the girls face while she watched Daryl and Shane try to bust down the steel door. She cried out as she saw Daryl change tactics and run towards Jenner's head, axe raised. "No!"

The group of men stopped him with shouts and force.

The reality of their situation was looking bleak. Tears streamed down Ella's face as they begged Jenner to let them go. They hadn't come this far just to opt out. There was still hope outside those locked doors of the CDC. She fought too hard to stay alive. There was no way in hell she was going to give up that fight in one single flash.

Shane broke. As he shot random equipment around the large room, Ella pushed Sophia towards Carol and away from the line of fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl ready to fight if the moment presented itself. Instead, he took his anger out on the door once more, banging with every once of strength he could muster up.

Rick was shouting at Jenner when suddenly the doors opened and there was a mad dash to escape. She looked behind her to see Jackie, Andrea and Dale still in the room, she paused, there was no time. Even if she wanted to go back for them she couldn't. Glenn had her tightly by the arm, practically dragging her down the hall towards the exit.

She hit the floor as Rick blew up the window and bee lined it out into the daylight. She tripped as they ran, stumbling over her own feet. Her ears ringing from the grenade explosion.

Daryl looked back and didn't hesitate, "Dammit girl!" He reached and pulled Ella up with one swift yank under the arm. "C'mon. Let's go."

They barely had climbed into the truck, when the CDC exploded. Daryl threw himself over top of Ella to protect her from as much as he could. So much for staying far away. Glass and debris rained down on them and Ella screamed.

\\

Tears streamed down Ella's face as they drove away from the explosion. "I thought we were safe, Daryl. I thought we were safe…."

He chewed on this thumbnail and looked over at her, wishing he could be anywhere but in that truck with her. He had no idea what to do with a crying woman.

"No such thing as safe anymore," he finally said.

Wrong answer. More tears streamed fell, causing Daryl to grip the steering wheel tighter. Tears. Women. Damn confusing.

Emotionally exhausted, she finally fell asleep and he was able to drive silence. His thoughts keeping him plenty of company. It was true. There was no such thing as safe anymore. And somehow, damn if he knew how, he had given himself the role of protector for Ella.

He thought back to when they found her. Crashing through the woods towards them, she met his crossbow face to face. It had taken him only a half a second to see that she was alive and there were walkers close on her heels. However, if Rick, Glenn and T-Dog hadn't of been there, Ella would have been walker food for sure. They both would have.

Daryl hadn't moved quick enough to finish any of them off. She was so loud. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Panic ruling her body and movements. He remembered clamping his hand hard over her mouth to keep her quiet. She fought and kicked against him until Rick ordered him to let her go. Rick always knew what to say to calm someone down. He'd spoken some short of magic words shit that had soothed her in a flash.

Poor girl probably thought Daryl was there to rape her. He shuddered at the thought. That was the last thing he wanted her to think of him. That was Merle. Not who Daryl was. He loved his brother, but Merle had always been an asshole to women.

Glancing over at her, he figured Ella had gotten past the way he grabbed her that night. She seemed to trust him just fine now.

He'd have to protect her from a distance, because each time Ella's brown eyes met his something inside of him began to crack. This world was not the place to let emotions get the best of you. It was happening to everyone else around camp and it sure as hell was not going to happen to him. Daryl would make sure of that.

He followed the caravan as they pulled over to an abandoned quick mart of sorts, he suspected to make their next plan of action. Fort Benning was the most likely choice.

"Ella," he said gruffly, waking her before climbing out of the cab and heading over to Rick.

Ella opened her eyes to see they had stopped. She had no idea how far they had driven or how long she had been asleep. Daryl was already out, armed and on lookout. She was drained.

'_Get it together. This is not the time to fall apart. Bootstrap it, Ella. Fake it till you make it._' After the mental pep talk, she opened the truck door and joined the group that had gathered around the hood of Carol's wagon.

"We need to stick together," Rick said. "And travel light. We never know when we could have to pack it all up at a moments notice again. Fort Benning is over a hundred miles away. It's going to be a long ride."

Daryl saw his out and took it. "Imma ditch the truck. Take the bike. Uses less gas anyway." He shot Ella a look.

Rick nodded, "Good idea. We'll leave the van too and Shane's jeep. Take the RV and wagon. Daryl can lead the way on his bike."

Ella sat in the passenger seat of the RV, watching the back of Daryl's bike as they left Atlanta behind. She hadn't minded that he wanted to leave the truck behind. It made sense and Dale's RV was far more comfortable than the hot bench seat the truck had anyway. However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. Daryl's company had become familiar, and in this world familiar felt good. Familiar felt safe and despite his rough exterior and exploding anger, Daryl felt safe to Ella.

She must have been frowning, because Dale spoke up. "Ella, may I ask a question?"

She smiled at the older man, "And if I say no?"

Dale chuckled. "I'll ask anyway."

She waved her hand as a sign for him to continue. She liked Dale and didn't mind if he pried one bit.

"I can't help but notice that you seem a little upset. With Daryl maybe? You stare at him any harder and you'll bore a hole straight through his head."

"No, not upset. I just can't figure that guy out."

"Join the club," Dale laughed. "Daryl's a good kid for the most part, but I would caution you to keep your distance."

Ella nodded, "That seems to be the consensus around camp."

"Daryl Dixon will break your heart."

"Oh, Dale. It's not like that."

"Oh, no?" Dale looked at her. "I was way off then. What is it?"

Ella flashed him a grin, "I have a bad habit of needing everyone to like me."

Dale laughed. "The good news is that you are extremely likable. However, I say quit while you're ahead with that one," he pointed a finger at Daryl's back. "There's a short fuse on him."

"Hmmm, noted. He's definitely strange. On the ride to the CDC he was actually somewhat chatty. After we left he clammed up. Definition of socially awkward."

"Daryl? Chatty? Are we talking about the same man, here?"

Ella spread her fingers and shrugged then gave him a smile before changing the subject. "My turn to pry?"

"Go ahead."

Ella checked the back of the RV and lowered her voice, "How did you know Andrea would leave the CDC?"

"I didn't. I wasn't sure what the outcome would be," he shrugged. "There was no way I was going to leave her alone though. Andrea has found a special place in my heart. Amy too. And I have a feeling you're headed in that direction…" His kind eyes found hers.

"Oh Dale," she reached out and squeezed his forearm. "You remind me a lot of my father."

"How so?"

"My dad was always seeing the best in people. He constantly pushed me to be better, he knew that I was capable of so much and he never let me quit. Never let me cheat myself. Never let me have a defeatist attitude. I see that in you too. You believe in people. You see the best in them."

Dale nodded. "I certainly try," he gave her a wink before becoming distracted by something up ahead.

Ella followed his gaze to see a line of cars blocking the highway as far as the eye could see and Daryl doubling back to the camper.

"Looks like we've got a problem," Dale announced to his passengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this chapter done a little earlier than I had planned- consider this your Easter gift! Again, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I also added the songs that inspire me as I write on my profile. Call it the Tame Me Soundtrack, if you wish. Enjoy!  
><strong>

_I've got this friend  
>I don't think you know him<br>He's not much for words  
>He's hidden his heart away<em>

_Oh I've got this friend_  
><em>A loveless romantic<em>  
><em>All that he really wants<em>  
><em>Is someone to want him back<em>

_Ohh, if the right one came_  
><em>If the right one came along<em>  
><em>Ohh, If the right one came, along<em>

_I've got this friend_  
><em>I don't think you know her<em>  
><em>She sings a simple song<em>  
><em>It sounds a lot like his<em>

_Oh I've got this friend  
>Holding onto her heart<br>Like it's a little secret  
>Like it's all she's got to give<em>

_The Civil Wars, I've Got This Friend_

**Chapter 4**

Daryl was making quick work of siphoning fuel from the abandoned vehicles, no sense in wasting time even if the radiator hose on the RV was busted. Dale would have it fixed soon enough. He motioned T-dog over to the next car, "This one brother."

Ella rummaged through a Honda, only coming up with a pair of sunglasses and lighter. "Better than nothing," she muttered pocketing the lighter and shoving the glasses atop her head. They were cute enough.

She saw Carl walking just up ahead of her, "Find anything good, buddy?"

He turned and rose up a flashlight.

"Good find!" Ella praised him, trying to keep his spirits high, before hitting the next car in line. An expensive Mercedes, hopefully there was something useful inside. She had quickly learned that the more rustic vehicles contained items better for survival. What could she say? The rednecks of the world were just smarter about surviving.

She rummaged through an expensive suitcase, "Who the heck packs Jimmy Choo's for the apocalypse?" She threw the shoes back in the trunk and moved on to the next car. Next to it lie a bottle, baby toys, and a diaper bag. Ella shuddered and placed a hand to her suddenly queasy stomach.

Lori came up behind her and placed a hand on her back, "Don't look. Move to the next car."

"This place is heart wrenching, Lori."

"A graveyard," the mom said solemnly in agreement.

Ella nodded. She had seen a lot, but each scene like this … they never got easier.

She was rummaging through a Ford pick up when Rick's urgent whisper of warning reached her ears. Walkers? There was no time to look around. Frantically, she crawled under a low car to the right of her, heart thumping through her chest. She tried to take deep breaths and push the panic away. She needed to focus.

The feet passed by slowly at first, shuffling along one by one.

From her spot she could see T-dog, stumbling and bleeding. The throng of walkers was getting thicker now and she clamped a hand over her mouth before crying out to him. Fear pumped through her blood. '_Get somewhere safe_,' she silently coached him.

She watched as Daryl stealthy snuck up, stabbed a walker through the back of the head and pulled bodies over top of the two of them. She made eye contact with him and he slowly put a finger to his lips and shook his head in warning. He could see her breath coming in gasps, could practically see her heart beating through her chest.

Ella didn't take her eyes off Daryl, their contact breaking only when a pair of feet would shuffle between them. If she just kept looking into those blue eyes, the horror faded and she could focus. _Don't look away_, she silently pleaded with him.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before the herd moved on and Ella was at T-Dog's side, pressing a Tshirt she had found into his arm. The strong man squeezed his eyes shut and winced under her touch, but failed to make a sound.

"They're gone," Daryl whispered trying to comfort Ella, her face was still stricken with panic. "Hold the pressure there. Don't let go. T-Dog Imma help you stand. C'mon brother."

Together the three of them moved towards the RV in search of the first aid kit. T-dog's free arm was thrown over Daryl's shoulders while Ella kept firm pressure on his wound. He was weak from blood loss, but Daryl didn't seem to have any problem holding him up.

"Almost there," Ella encouraged before the trio noticed the rest of the group congregated by the guardrail.

"What's going on?"

Carl turned with wide eyes, "There's two walkers after Sophia."

Daryl deposited the weight of T-Dog onto Ella and hopped onto the hood of the nearest car to get a better look.

They made eye contact, "Go," she told him quietly. "I'll take care of him. Go help Rick."

"I have to get you bandaged up. C'mon." Ella shifted T-Dog's weight. If they didn't get to the camper fast she was going to collapse under him.

"But, Sophia…" T-dog protested.

"You're not going to do her any good until you're fixed up. Let's go. She has Daryl and Rick. They'll find her."

_They'll find her. _

She stayed with T-dog while the rest of the group scavenged, packed, and waited for Rick and Daryl to return. She tried not to worry. She tried to comfort Carol. She distracted Carl. She did everything she could to keep her mind off what might be happening in those woods until the pair returned. Without Sophia.

\\

"Hey," Ella whispered as her head popped up over the RV. "Can I join you?"

"Free country," the redneck muttered. "You should be sleepin'."

"Can't," she popped a squat next to him. The night air was cool against her bare shoulders and she shivered slightly. The air felt nice though. It was crowded and hot inside the Winnebago. From the top of the camper you could see everything. The Georgia sky stretched for miles. "The stars just keep shining, like everything is right in the world."

"You came up here ta talk 'bout the damn stars?"

Ella shook her head and told him about the camper. "And it stinks," she wrinkled her nose. That cute, little button nose.

Daryl smirked.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Her voice was small, scared.

He studied her face before answering. "Yeah, one way or 'nother. We'll find her. Tomorrow. Organize a search party. Be smart about things. She couldn't have gotten far. Hopefully, she was smart and holed up somewhere."

She spoke so quietly that Daryl almost didn't hear her, "Oh Sophia."

He searched for words, feeling the need to soothe her. "I got lost one time in the woods, survived by eating berries. Wiping my ass with poison oak. No one knew I was even gone. Found my way out just fine on my own. Walked straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich."

Ella stifled a laugh. "Poison oak, huh?"

"It itched something terrible. Never made that mistake again."

Ella laid down on her back, staring up at the sky. Daryl watched her out of the corner of his eye- partly wondering why she was so cute and partly wondering why the heck she was crashing his watch.

"Do you know how to find constellations?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yah, but yer distracting me from my watch." He couldn't admit to himself that he was starting to enjoy her company.

"The big and little dipper are the only ones I can find," she ignored his comment about distraction. "Before, I never had time to stare at the stars and the city lights hid them. I really missed out on something beautiful. Could you see the stars from where you lived?"

"Yeah."

"Who taught you how to find the constellations?"

"Merle."

"He was quite the teacher."

Daryl snorted, "Taught me a lot of things. Most Merle's lessons ain't worth rememberin'."

"What was the best lesson he ever taught you?"

He was quiet, but thoughtful. As man of few words, Ella knew that simply asking Daryl to open up would be futile. He needed people to earn his trust, but she had hoped she had done that. Finally, he rewarded her efforts. "Merle did more things wrong than he did right. I learned the most from his mistakes, I reckon."

"That's interesting. I thought you would say hunting."

Daryl shook his head in the darkness. "Naw. Why you so interested in that dumb ass anyways?"

Ella shifted her head to look at him. The moonlight bounced off his face, revealing a slight scowl. Instead of answering his question, she pushed him further. "Why are you always frowning and pushing people away?"

"You promised no shrink shit on me."

"This isn't that. I'm just curious about who you are, Daryl Dixon and I know Merle is a big part of that. Excuse me for asking questions." Her voice had an edge to it that he had never heard before.

Daryl sighed and forced his eyes to stay on the horizon. He knew that looking down at her would only tie his stomach up in knots. "This ain't the time to get close. People are being offed left and right." He didn't realize that he was saying that more for himself than for her.

"Or maybe this is the perfect time to get close. We're all each other has left now," her voice returned to its normal softness. "We're still human. We still need to belong somewhere. We still need love."

"Your fancy degree teach you that?"

"No, it's just how I feel." It was the truth. Even in this group she was starting to feel lonely and desperate for a sense of belonging.

He grunted.

"Sorry, I don't speak grunt."

Daryl stared down at the girl and an amused smile found it's way to his lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push her off the roof or kiss her. Maybe both. "Ain't got nothing to say."

Ella yawned.

"Go git some sleep," Daryl reached down to lend her a hand up. "I don't need ya up here distractin' me no more."

They both tried to ignore the sparks that flew when she grabbed onto him. "See you in the morning?"

Daryl nodded and watched her disappear down the ladder.

Ella climbed back into the trailer and stepped over Glenn to get to her sleeping bag. She crawled in and stared at the ceiling, her mind on the man above her. So completely opposite her, everything she didn't need. So why did he get to her? Why was she drawn to him? He was like a magnet and she was a friggin' paperclip.

Ella threw her arms over her face and willed her body to sleep. She was great at figuring everyone out, but herself. Then again… she wasn't who she used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, THANK YOU for the reviews and all the alerts/favorites. This story is truly a labor of love for you guys. I promised myself that I would never be one of those authors that begged for reviews, but I find myself leaning in that direction. :) So, if you have Tame Me on alert or faved send a review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

__**A quick question: Without spoiling anything, you know there is some *ahem* fun times coming up with Daryl and Ella. I won't tell you when, but I want to know if you want full details. This story is currently rated T, so I would have to change it to M. Let me know! -CJ**

_Alone is good for me_  
><em>It's where I'd rather be<em>  
><em>But I could always use the company<em>  
><em>When no one else will do and I still will want you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I still want you<em>  
><em>And no one else will do<em>

_-Blindfold by Tristan Prettyman_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the group moved out and Ella stayed back with Dale and T-Dog. Before he left, Daryl gave her a long, hard look. "Don't do anything stupid."

He was slipping, but couldn't leave her without saying goodbye in his own way.

She reached out and lightly touched his arm, "Find her, Daryl."

He flinched away from her fingers and scowled, "Of course I'm gonna find her."

She watched him stride away, crossbow slung across his left shoulder and a knot of fear rose up inside her chest. Quickly, she pushed it down and turned to Dale. "Let's fix this damn camper. How can I help?"

Dale grinned like the cat that ate the canary and explained to her and T-Dog what he had done. Pantomime.

T- Dog chuckled, "That is one tricky hose."

Ella giggled, "Let me change your bandage, T-Dog."

She gathered the first aid supplies and sat down with him inside the camper while Dale kept watch. Slowly, she began to remove the old bandage. Lifting it up revealed an arm that was red, swollen and filled with infection. She closed her eyes briefly to gain her composure.

"What?" T-Dog asked. He hadn't been able to look at his own wound yet.

"Nothing, I was just hoping it would heal faster." She flashed him a smile and prayed that he wouldn't worry.

T-Dog snorted, then winced when she began to clean it out with a damp cloth.

"Sorry." Within minutes she had him clean and re-bandaged. "I'm going to see if Dale needs anything.

She climbed up the ladder of the RV.

"How's our patient?"

"He needs meds," Ella whispered. "The infection is getting bad."

Dale nodded. "I can't believe we haven't found anything in these cars."

"I'll look again, but I think we exhausted everything. Tylenol was the best we found. I can keep pumping him full of that."

Dale nodded. "Keep him hydrated too."

/

"T-Dog, drink! Drink up!"

The large man looked at her, "Ella, you are not my momma."

"Your body needs the fluids. So unless you drink on your own, I am going to act like your momma. Drink." She pointed to the bottle in his hand.

Dale's face became serious. "T-dog, you listen to me. Your veins are discolored. You could have blood poisoning. That would mean you are in serious danger. We have to take care of this."

T-dog laughed. "Blood poisoning. Ain't that the way to go?"

As the sun began to set, Dale and Ella kept a close watch on their injured group member. He was quickly going downhill. He began to question his position in the group, Dale's age, Ella's newness to the group. He wanted to leave. Ella listened as Dale tried to be reasonable with him. Nothing was working.

On impulse, Ella felt his forehead. "You are burning up." She gave him more Tylenol and sent him into the RV to rest. "That's an order."

"Dale, shouldn't they be back by now?"

\\

They watched them walk out of the woods.

Carol.

Glenn.

Andrea.

Daryl.

Five people. They were missing five people. Where was everyone else?

\\

Ella didn't know how much more she could take. The kids. The precious, sweet kids. She hugged Carol so tight she thought she might break the woman.

She looked up to the sky, "Why? Why? Why?" It was hard being 30 and having to survive the terror of this new world, but to be twelve? To be lost? To be shot? Taken down with a hunter's gun? Ella shuddered. She couldn't imagine the emotional and physical pains Carl and Sophia were dealing with.

There was a disagreement between the remaining 7 on the highway on whether to go or stay. Ella's eyes traveled between T-Dog and Carol, her thoughts to Carl, her heart completely torn on what to do. They were scattered. Split. Growing weaker as their numbers dwindled.

Daryl stepped up to the plate with a plan that pleased everyone.

Except for Glenn. "Why me? Why do I always have to be the one to leave?"

"T-Dog is in terrible shape, Glenn. He's going to die if we can't get him help."

Ella watched as Daryl moved to the bike and pulled a Ziploc bag of prescription meds out of the side bag. Her eyes widened as he began rattling off the drugs that were inside, finally pulling out some antibiotics. "Merle got the clap on occasion."

"God bless Merle's clap," Ella muttered.

The next morning, they collected supplies and wrote on the windshield of the car, "Sophia, stay here. We will come back everyday." With that, they loaded up and followed the directions to the farm.

As they wound up the dirt driveway, Ella couldn't believe how absolutely serene the place looked. It was as if the horror of the world had failed to touch it. The white house stood against the blue Georgia sky, acres of land rolled on and a windmill spun in the breeze. It was almost as if they were driving into a storybook. She didn't allow herself to feel safe though. She had made that mistake one too many times. Daryl's words constantly haunted her. "Ain't no such thing as safe anymore."

Once she exited the RV, Daryl came up beside her to wait for news on Carl. They had all been holding their breath. She wanted to reach out to him, her hand itched to grab his. She desperately wanted some sense of peace, comfort. This world was no place for children anymore. Still, she hoped beyond hope that Carl was still alive. She loved that kid.

The rest of the group met them outside the house and when Lori and Rick announced that Carl was going to pull through, Ella felt the breath she had been holding rush out of her lungs. She saw Shane standing on the edge of the group. Ella raised an eyebrow at his freshly shaved head and way too big overalls, but made no mention of it when Rick praised him for helping to save Carl's life.

Once the anticipation was over, Ella sank to the ground in relief. She felt Daryl sit down next to her, heard him un-shoulder his crossbow and place it on the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just relieved," she shook her head. "But feeling guilty for being relieved when Sophia is still out there."

Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Her skin was warm.

For the umpteenth time he wondered what attracted him to her. She was everything he wasn't. Kind, soft, beautiful. He took her in as she curled into herself. Round curves, curls that stuck to the side of her face in the heat, eyes full of compassion that could see right through him. Ella was a lady. They type of lady Daryl wasn't used to having around. Despite those things (or maybe because of them), he wished he could take her pain away.

She looked at Daryl and rewarded him with a slight, sad smile. She didn't need to thank him with words. They just knew.

"Look at all them," Daryl changed the subject and pointed out to the pastures with his chin.

"Can you skin a cow?"

"Do ya really need to ask that question?"

She laughed, "I guess not. Maybe I can finally have that hamburger I've been craving. No offense to your squirrels."

"None taken. I was gittin' kinda tired of squirrel myself."

"Do you think they'll let us stay here? They seem nice, enough."

"I reckon we'll find out."

Ella nodded, "I hope so. I'd love to stop running. Even if it's just for a bit."

Her curls brushed against his fingers as she moved her head. Daryl caught the end of one between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a twirl before abruptly releasing it and removing his hand from her shoulder.

"We ain't running nowhere 'til we find Sophia."

"Of course not." His determination to find Sophia touched Ella's heart in an intimate way. "And Carl. He has to heal before we go anywhere."

Daryl nodded.

The rest of the group had migrated elsewhere, but the two of them continued to sit and stare across the fields. Even in silence, they were comfortable with each other.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Uh? Expound, please."

"I don't think you're as perfect as you have everyone thinking."

"I am nowhere near perfect, trust me."

"Coulda fooled me," he stood up abruptly and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! ****Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 5- it looks like most people want to see some Daryl/ Ella smut. :) There's still a few chapters to go before then, so plenty of time to cast your vote! As always, please review! Enjoy! **_  
><em>

_Hold onto hope, love_  
><em>I searched high and low for you<em>  
><em>For you<em>  
><em>Each day gets closer<em>  
><em>So hold on stronger to me<em>  
><em>And you<em>  
><em>Someday soon,<em>  
><em>I'll find you<em>  
><em>Someday soon,<em>  
><em>I'll know you-<em>

_Hold onto Hope Love, Amy Stroup_

**Chapter 6 **

"Hold this," Glenn said to Ella as they collectively set a tent up under one of the trees on the farm.

She took the pole he handed her, but was distracted by the group standing about 50 away from her. Maggie was showing them a map of the area to help grid out the search for Sophia. If she strained, she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation through the breeze. What she heard made her uneasy. It sounded like Daryl was going out alone.

"Little help here, El?" Glenn's words pulled her back to the task at hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" She quickly apologized when she turned to see her friend struggling to drive a stake into the ground.

"Maybe we should wait until the redneck is outta sight to finish? You obviously can't multi-task." Glenn was only half teasing.

"What? Glenn!" Ella blushed before recovering. "I'm surprised you can work with Maggie standing so close."

"Please," he rolled his eyes.

Ella raised an eyebrow. "You're not very subtle about it, bucko. I've seen your eyes wandering."

"She's cute, okay?" Glen protested. "That's it. It's been awhile since I've seen an attractive woman. Give a man some space."

Her eyebrow shot up further.

"Oh. What the… besides you, geez. But, your type is clearly not small Asian." He sent a pointed look over to Daryl.

Ella burst out laughing. "My type isn't crazy redneck either."

"Speaking of…" Glenn's voice trailed off and Ella turned to see Daryl striding towards them. A determined look was set on his face.

"I'm going out," he told them. "Keep looking."

"Alright."

Daryl paused, looked at Ella and contemplating saying more. Not with that crazy Asian standing over them though. "Just thought you might wanna know."

"Come back?"

"I'll be back before dark. With the girl," he nodded and walked off.

Glenn just smirked and shook his head. Ella stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, real mature, El."

"I heard you're the go- to- town guy." Maggie said, announcing her arrival.

Ella laughed under her breath as Glenn jumped a mile high and struggled to find words to answer the farmer's daughter. She continued to laugh as Maggie left to saddle the horses, leaving Glenn with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Looks like this might be your shot, cowboy."

"What the-?" He glared at her. "No such thing as Asian cowboys."

\\

The group was trying their very hardest to stay together, but everywhere Ella looked she saw pain. She saw anger. She saw desperation. Every now and then there was a flicker of hope. It was that hope that kept them going.

They set up camp. Started to get settled. Tried to create a sense of normalcy. As normal as it could be anyway.

Ella and Carol cooked dinner for everyone their first night at the farm. It was the only way Ella knew how to create a sense of stability and belonging. They were an unconventional family now whether they liked it or not.

"This is really good, ladies." Dale thanked them. The group murmured their agreement with full mouths.

Carol bowed her head, "You guys have been working really hard to find Sophia. It's the least I can do."

Ella gave Carol's arm a comforting squeeze. Carol ducked her head down further, hiding the sad eyes that she wore constantly since Sophia's disappearance.

"And you cleaned the camper too!" Dale was pretty excited about that.

"It looks great in here, Carol." Andrea added.

"Thank you."

"Hey Chinaman, whatcha been grinnin' 'bout all night?" Leave it to Daryl to ruin the serious mood.

Glenn, caught off guard, looked up at the dirty hunter and stammered, "Wh-what?"

"You got a goofy grin on your face da size a Texas."

"Korean. Get it right for once."

Ella snorted and covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to hold back laughter. She knew exactly why her friend was grinning and it had nothing to do with dinner or a clean camper.

Glenn kicked her underneath the table.

"Wha? You two got some secret you need ta share wit the rest of us?" Daryl glanced between the two of them.

Glenn shrugged, "No secret. Ella's just lost it. Who needs the shrink now, huh?"

Ella bit her bottom lip, attempting to hold back more laughter.

A sudden realization dawned over the whole camper.

"Chinaman got laid," Daryl looked half impressed.

Andrea groaned and slapped the table with both hands, "Well, at least someone is!"

Glenn blushed ten shades of red. "Thanks a lot, Ella."

Her shoulders shook from laughter. "So, so, so sorry."

"Yeah, you look like you're real sorry!"

"Man, we woulda figured it out sooner or later." T-dog joined the conversation. "Your stupid ass grin. Freakin' obvious. What's the farmers daughter like anyway?"

Dale held up his hands. "Okay. Okay. Leave the poor guy alone."

"Thank you, Dale!" Glenn exclaimed.

Daryl got up from his perch on the counter and clapped Glenn on the shoulder. "Didn't think ya had it in ya."

Ella could overhear Dale and Glenn talking outside the RV while she cleaned up dinner. She loved them both, but Dale was being a little too hard on Glenn.

"Oh Glenn, what were you thinking? Hershel is our host!"

"I was thinking that I might be dead tomorrow." Glenn defended himself.

She could just picture Dale's face. Disappointment mixed with understanding, a look that only fatherly Dale could pull off. Ella stepped out of the camper and looked at them both. She took one of Glenn's hands in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"I owe you an apology," she said sincerely. "I shouldn't have done that tonight. It was rude to laugh at your expense."

Glenn squeezed back before releasing her hand. "Thanks, but it's okay really."

She gave him a smile and turned to hug Dale. "Thanks for looking out for us kids."

He chuckled, "Someone has to be the voice of reason!"

"I'm glad that it's you."

Glenn chuckled, "Good, because you're going to be the next one he has to talk some sense into."

Ella rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

"He might be right," Dale shot a pointed look to his left where Daryl was approaching to sit by the fire.

"You guys are crazy." She told them both with a tone in her voice that dared them to go on.

Dale just gave her a wink and a gentle nudge towards the campfire. "I'm retiring for the night. Goodnight, kids. See you in the morning."

"That makes two of us," Glenn added. "I'm beat."

Ella shook her head at the pair. "Good night then. Sleep well." She shot Glenn a playful glare before walking towards the dwindling fire. "May I join you?"

"I ain't gonna say no."

She pulled a camping chair up next to Daryl and leaned into the fire. The Georgia air had a slight chill to it and the heat from the flames felt good on her face.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little, but I have sleeves."

She felt his eyes on her and turned to see a small smile playing on the edges of his mouth. "Ya think, yer funny?"

"Oh, I know I am."

"Maybe."

They sat quietly together. Daryl liked that about Ella, she didn't have a need to talk constantly like other women. Silence between them was never uncomfortable. The duo was perfectly comfortable to listen to the fire pop together.

"I ain't forgot my promise," Daryl finally said.

Ella raised a brow. "What promise?"

"To teach ya how to shoot."

"Kinda impossible now, huh? With Hershel's no gun rule and all."

He shook his head. "Don't worry, 'bout that. Once I find Sophia, we'll go out sumwhere. Set up targets and shit."

"You could teach me how to use the crossbow."

He smirked, "Yeah? You wanna play with the big boys?"

She leaned over to teasingly bump his shoulder with hers. "What? You think I'm too weak? I'm bad ass, Dixon."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"Whatever."

"You're ain't bad ass woman. Don't change though. I like ya that way." Despite the brokenness of the world, Ella hadn't let her gentle spirit become compromised. Daryl wasn't sure, but he suspected that was why he was so drawn to her.

She smiled at him. "A compliment? Thank you."

"Don't let it get to yer head."

"Too late."

Daryl looked over at her only to be rewarded with a huge smile. God, he loved that smile, it was little bit of brightness in this bleak world. Her lips were perfect. Pink. The lower lip fuller than the top one. He pushed any thoughts of kissing her out of his mind. He couldn't kiss her. Ella wasn't just the type to kiss. She was the type to love for the rest of your life. Something Daryl knew nothing about.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You look like your thinking hard about something."

He shook his head, "Ain't thinking."

"Whatever. You're a terrible liar, Dixon. What were you thinking about?"

He better make up a believable lie fast, "Sophia." Not a total lie.

Ella's face dropped. "Oh." She thought his eyes had drifted to her lips. Guess not.

He didn't like the way her face fell, but continued on. "Gonna find her tomorrow."

She nodded, fully believing him.

"Imma take a horse out. Ride up on the ridge, Get a birds eye view of everything."

"That's a good idea," Ella threw a twig into the fire. "Maybe I should come."

"No."

"Why not? The more eyes the better."

"I do better alone. Don't want to be worrying 'bout ya too."

"I can take care of myself."

"Never said ya couldn't. Doesn't mean I won't be worryin'. "

Stupid man. Saying sweet things. "Okay, I'll stay, but it doesn't mean I wont worry about you too while you're gone. Because I will. I did. Today. While you were out there alone," her confession was quiet.

"I came back didn't I?"

Ella nodded.

"Well, then I'll come back tomorrow too."

"I'll hold you to that," she told him.

The stared into the fire again, lost in their thoughts.

Daryl was struggling to find himself apart from Merle. All the sudden, his brothers hard voice had been replaced with words of encouragement from a heart that cared. Merle had cared, but he had an interesting way of showing it. Daryl wasn't sure what to do with Ella's confession. He was stuck between fight or flight.

His plan to run from her hadn't really been working. She was everywhere. He couldn't even sleep without her face invading his dreams. Maybe it was time to change his plan of action. Maybe it was time to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am simply blown away by how wonderful my readers are! Thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. Everything you send me warms my heart!  
><strong>

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
><em>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
><em>Countless lovers under cover of the street<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>

_-Use Somebody, Kings of Leon_

**Chapter 7**

"Guys, what's Daryl's story?"

Lori paused from peeling potatoes to study Ella. "What's going on with you two anyway?"

Ella shook her head. "Nothing. Just friends."

"He looks differently at you," Carol admitted her observations out loud.

Lori murmured her agreement.

Ella shrugged. "What is with everyone thinking Daryl and I have something going on? You guys, Glenn, Dale. I just want to be his friend, that's all. It would help me if I knew a little more about him."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Merle was all he had and treated him like shit. I can tell you that."

Ella nodded. "That much I had figured out."

"Just love him for the man he is. He already cares for you. That's obvious to anyone with eyes." Lori said, frankly.

All Ella heard was, "love". Nobody said anything about loving Daryl Dixon.

"Love?" she managed to squeak out.

"You've been on edge ever since he left," Carol said with a smile. "We all see it. It's time for the two of you to see it."

"No way," Ella shook her head. "I'm intrigued by Daryl. Drawn to Daryl. Strangely attracted to Daryl. I'll give you those things. But, I do not love Daryl."

"You just keep saying whatever you need to to make yourself feel better, honey." Lori shot her a smile.

She stared the wife and mother. Apparently, Lori was more off her rocker than Ella originally had thought.

"Just have sex with him," Maggie added into the conversation. "It will at least make you feel a whole lot better." She winked.

"Oh no!" Ella threw up her hands. "No, no, no. I think I need a break from this conversation." She was incredibly uncomfortable.

She pushed open the squeaky screen and stood on the porch of the house looking out into the fields. True to his word, Daryl had taken a horse out to the ridge earlier in the day. Yes, she was concerned for him, but she didn't love him. Wasn't going to have sex with him. She just cared for him. She thought that he cared for her too, in his own special Daryl way.

"Walker! Walker!" Andrea's scream from the top of the RV pulled Ella out of her thoughts.

_Oh no. _

Ella shielded her eyes from the sun and could barely make out a figure emerging from the woods.

Andrea was shouting, "I can get him from here! I can get him."

"Do. Not. Shoot!" Rick called to her as the men ran out into the field, weapons ready to take down whatever had emerged from the tree line.

At the sound of shouting, Carol, Lori, Maggie and Patricia rushed out to join her on the porch.

"Just one?" Maggie asked, breathlessly.

"Looks like it." All the sudden something hit Ella. That walker looked vaguely familiar. Even from a distance she could make out the clothes that he had left in that morning.

Oh god.

"Daryl," she whispered in shock. "I think that's Daryl."

"What?" Carol moved down the steps.

"Andrea, no! Don't shoot!"

Too late. The blonde aimed, fired and the man who Ella thought was Daryl hit the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Screams went up everywhere and Ella was down the stairs and running out to the field in a flash.

"Is he alive?" Ella was shouting to them as she ran past the camper to meet them halfway between the field and house. "Tell me, Rick! Is he alive?"

"He's alive. He's alive!" Rick said. "Unconscious. We have to get him into the house, now!"

Relief swept over her followed quickly by anger towards Andrea.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled storming towards the RV.

"I was thinking that I needed to protect the camp."

Dale held up a hand, "Ladies."

"Shut up Dale," Andrea turned her back to him.

A wave of pain passed over Dale's face and Ella's heart ached for him. How could Andrea be so cold hearted towards him all the time?

"You almost killed Daryl. Thank goodness you're a crappy shot."

Fire burned in Andrea's eyes. "Do you think this is helping, Ella? I already feel shitty enough. Thank you very much."

Ella's fists curled into tight balls. She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. "Maybe if you actually helped where you were needed this wouldn't have happened."

Dale tried to intervene again. "Now, Ella. I don't think throwing insults around is going to help here."

Andrea talked over him, "I'm sorry I don't enjoy doing bitch work like you. Who the hell actually enjoys cooking and laundry anyway? What I'm doing actually matters. What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be there in soothing Daryl?"

"Andrea," Ella's voice was cold. "We all have an important role in this group. Maybe you should rethink yours. It obviously isn't working." With that she stalked off to the farmhouse. She had a dinner to finish cooking and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

\\

Dinner went on as planned, with Daryl recovering in the next room. The food was delicious, but everyone was quiet. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Ella couldn't stand it. She hadn't seen Daryl since they dragged him in from the field, bandaged him up and were instructed by Hershel that he needed to rest. She hated to admit that not being able to see him was driving her nuts.

So she used dinner as an excuse to get away from the awkward company. "I'm going to take something into Daryl."

He was lying in bed with his back facing towards her, "You awake?"

Daryl turned, pulling the sheet up around his body. "Yeah."

"Hungry?" She held the plate up.

"Hells yeah."

He struggled to sit up, but Ella didn't offer to help knowing that he would probably just refuse her anyway. Once he was situated, she sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the plate. "Slaved all day over this, so you better tell me how much you like it."

He smirked.

She watched him eat before engaging in conversation. "Andrea thinks there's something wrong with me for actually liking to cook and wash clothes."

"That woman thinks she's a dude. Ignore her."

Ella smiled before asking the question she really wanted to ask, "What happened out there?"

He chewed on some potato salad before answering.

"She shot at me! What didya think happened?"

"No, out in the woods."

"There were walkers. Attacked me while I was passed out."

"Passed out?"

"Damn horse threw me. I rolled down the ledge and took an arrow in the side." He thought it would be best to leave his Merle hallucination out of the story. "I didn't know if I would make it out." His tough guy exterior faded slightly.

"I'm glad you did."

"I promised ya." He repositioned his body and Ella noticed a slight wince cross his face. "Found Sophia's doll."

"I saw. You're working harder than anyone else to find her. Carol's pretty thankful."

"She told me," he said before shoveling another heaping forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

She smiled at how nonchalant he tried to be about things and changed the subject. "What else do you need? Just consider me Nurse Ella for the rest of the night."

As quickly as his walls fell, they built back up. "I don't need a nurse. I just took an arrow to the side. Bullet to the head. No big deal."

Ella choked back a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"I'm a Dixon."

"Yeah, well… even Dixon's need to be cared for," she gently touched his head.

"Why do ya'll women insist on touchin' me? Watch the stitches for Christ sake."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like you actually might like me as a person one minute and then push me away the next?"

He stared at her, unblinking. "I don't know."

"Well, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving your side until you're better. In fact, I might not even leave when you're better just to make sure you don't fall on any more arrows. Or get shot by any more stupid blondes."

He couldn't decide whether to growl or smile at her. Ella was one confusing woman. Fragile, yet strong as hell when she needed to be. Stubborn too. And sexy. Damn sexy.

He groaned and laid his head back. "I'm tired."

She took the empty plate from his lap. "Sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

He turned and pulled the covers over his head. "Fine."

\\

While Daryl slept, Ella kept vigil. She knew he wasn't in danger, but that didn't stop her from feeling the need to be near him. Everything she had been taught told her that Daryl still had a lot to work through, but she didn't seem to care. She just needed him. And he needed her.

She needed his protection. His strength. He needed her respect. Her encouragement to point him in the direction of healing and her love to prove to him that he was worthy.

She was done fighting with him. She was ready to fight for him.

Her eyes traveled over his back, her heart breaking over the scars that riddled it. "Who did this to you, Daryl?" she whispered. "How did they not see how amazing you are? You're strong. Loyal. Fierce. Smart. Hilarious. Brave. I need those things, Daryl. I need all those things that you are."

She stared at him for few silent moments before collecting his dirty dishes and leaving the room.

He didn't dare open his eyes. No way he was going to let her know he had heard every word or that they had caused a small tear to lodge itself in the corner of his eye.

There was no way they could run from their feelings any longer. Fate had decided that they needed each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I can't get over all the wonderful reviews I have been getting. Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I try my very hardest to privately reply to each new reviewer- if I missed you just hang on... I'm working on it! I'm not one for filling up space in the chapter with replies. **

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I decided to give you a little treat. If we hit 60 reviews by tonight (4/15) I will post a sneak peek that will peak your interest and get your heart pounding! (How's that for incentive?)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hehehe. -CJ  
><strong>

_And this heartbreak world_  
><em>Of just imagine<em>  
><em>With its tired talk of better days<em>  
><em>And this heartbreak world<em>  
><em>Where nothing matters<em>  
><em>Come on lets make this dream that's barely half awake come true<em>

_-Heartbreak World by Matt Nathanson_

**Chapter 8**

The next morning dawned with a slight briskness to the air. Ella wasn't exactly sure what month it was, but the air was getting cooler and the days shorter. She welcomed a break from the dense Georgia humidity and the chance to pull on a long sleeved t-shirt over her tank top.

True to her self-proclaimed nursing duties, she made her way to Daryl's tent after breakfast. He was propped up in his cot, playing with an arrow.

"How you doing?"

"Bored as hell."

Ella smiled, "Want some company?"

"C'mon in."

She entered the tent and sat down next to his cot, tucking her legs underneath her. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "Like shit."

She gave his forearm a squeeze. "Good thing you have a nurse."

He gave her a smirk.

"Do you need anything?"

"Some of those kick ass pain killers of Merle's."

Ella gave him a smile and pulled one out of her pocket. "I came prepared for that request."

"You're awright woman," he took the white pill from her and swallowed it down with the water that sat beside his cot.

"So, Nervous Nelly came back."

"Damn horse," Daryl frowned.

"Funny, I think I heard her say the same thing about you. She's not your biggest fan right now."

"She should leave the country if'n she knows what's best fer her."

Ella smiled, "I'll pass the message along."

Daryl smiled at her. "Who the hell are ya? Dr. Doolittle?"

"Oh you didn't know? It was my side job before the world went to hell. There's good money in it."

Daryl let out a laugh followed by a wince, "Dammit. Don't make me laugh."

"Ooops. Sorry," she grinned and changed the subject. "Shane's taking people out to shoot today. After Andrea's little trigger-happy fiasco he and Rick think it's best. I'm going."

That got his attention. "I don't want that sonna bitch teaching you how to shoot."

"I have to learn, Daryl."

"I promised I would teach ya."

"Not today. You need to rest."

Daryl grumbled. "Telling me what to do…"

"Yeah, I am. You've done so much for everyone else lately. It's time to take care of you. Heal. Rest. I was really worried about you, you know. Don't ask me why, but I kinda care about you." She winked at him.

The memory of her words from the night before rang in his ears.

Merle had always pounded into his head that no one would ever care about him. Now Merle was gone and this girl. This… this… Ella. Was telling him that she cared. And she wasn't shitting him. She told him she cared with the biggest, most genuine brown eyes he had ever seen. She respected him. Him. No one had ever respected Daryl before without him forcing them too. Ella respected him because she chose to.

It scared the shit out of him.

"Why you so nice to me, huh? What's in it for you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I need to have ulterior motives to be nice to you?"

"I'm Daryl Dixon, ain't no one ever cared about Daryl Dixon."

"Well, it's different now." Her voice was soft and there were those big, brown eyes looking at him again.

He scowled. "I'm better now. You can stop takin' care of me, Nurse Ella."

Ella stared at him and stood up slowly. "Is that really what you want?"

"It's what I said, ain't it?"

"Would it kill you to be nice every once in awhile!" Ella threw her hands in the air before storming off.

_Shit_. What had he just done? He had decided to stop pushing her away, yet when the moment presented itself to move closer he had done the opposite. The old Daryl had emerged without warning. That's not who he wanted to be anymore. Not for Ella anyways.

Why was he so scared?

Ella sat in her tent willing the tears away. She couldn't go out to the shooting range with her emotions all over the place. That wouldn't be good for anyone. She took a few deep breaths, trying to refocus.

She thought things were going well. Thought that Daryl might be letting her in. Maybe she shouldn't fight for him after all. Maybe he wasn't the man she thought he was. Maybe she was wrong about Daryl.

Terribly wrong.

She took her frustration out with the small handgun Rick gave her. Bottles exploded off the fence and the fierce determination on her face did not go unnoticed.

"Easy, Ella." Rick cautioned.

"I'm going easy," she answered through gritted teeth while shooting another round.

The Sheriff touched her shoulder. "Reposition your grip. Unlock your elbows. Focus."

His deep voice was soothing. She inhaled, repositioned the gun and took aim.

"That's it. Pick your target and squeeze the trigger. Let it surprise you."

She took his advice and fired off another bullet, satisfied with the crash the bottle made as it blew up.

"What's gotten into you," Carol asked once Rick walked away.

"I just have some aggression to get out. That's all."

She nodded in understanding. "Don't let me stop you."

Shooting didn't help. It just reminded her that Daryl was supposed to be the one teaching her. Once she was back inside her tent, she didn't hold back the tears. Everything she had been storing up over the past month came bursting out and she let it go. She cried out the frustration. The fear. The hurt. The anger. The love. She cried so hard that she didn't even hear Carol come in.

"Hey," Carol looked at her with gentle eyes. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh Carol," Ella wiped at her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's okay," she touched Ella's arm.

Ella shook her head. "No, I'm in here crying about something incredibly stupid. I should have helped you make dinner."

"Don't say that. You take such great care of everyone else, Ella. Don't be afraid to feel for yourself. If you need to cry, do it. Don't be ashamed."

Ella squeezed her hand and let the tears continue to flow. Carol didn't ask questions, she just sat with her. Ella was grateful for that, she had no idea how she would answer them anyway.

"Thank you, Carol."

\\

"Daryl, what the hell is your problem?" Carol stormed towards him, a hard look on her face.

His eyes flashed to her.

"Tell me why I just found Ella crying," she pushed a finger into his chest when she reached him. "Tell me."

He stepped back. Ella was crying? "Why you think it got sumtin to do with me?"

Carol's eyes held his and didn't waver. "Because I've seen you two. You care about each other and you're both too scared to admit it."

"You're crazy."

Carol softened for a moment. "I know it's hard to imagine someone caring about you, Daryl. I do. I get that." She momentarily flashed back to Ed, how she chose him thinking that no one else could ever love her. "But that girl, that kind, sweet girl with a beautiful soul cares about you. The least you could do is show her some respect."

"I'm doing the best I know how."

"Try harder, Daryl. Or you're going to lose her. Is that what you want?"

His eyes flashed with emotions and the words tumbled out before he could stop them. "You think I ever been in love? I don't know what to do! That girl cracked a hole inside my heart."

"You love her?"

"Shit!" Daryl ran his hands over his face. "Hell if I know. I ain't never loved a girl before. Dixon's don't fall in love. We bang 'em and leave 'em before the sun comes up."

"Ella's not like that."

"No, she ain't. She's different. Special." Daryl agreed. He would never dream of treating Ella the way he had treated the few women that were actually in his past.

"You got that right. Now, you better tell her before she gives up on you, because she's awfully close to doing that."

"She could never feel the same way. Not after the way I treated her."

"Try her. I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

Daryl watched Carol walk away. Could she be right? He hadn't exactly made Ella feel welcome today and after all she had done for him, it was… well… it was a jackass move of him.

Everything was out of focus. When she walked out of his tent upset earlier that day, it was enough to scare him senseless. No, not senseless. It was just what his heart needed to realize how it truly felt. He had to fix things.

He could see her sitting on the porch swing in the moonlight. Her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. She looked beautiful. He walked towards the house, unsure of what he would say but determined to say something. Anything. Anything at all to let her know he cared too.

"Hey," Daryl stepped onto the porch. His heart broke at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes. Why did he have to be such an ass?

Ella looked at him from her place on the swing and frowned, "Did you forget to say something earlier?"

He moved closer, stood across from her, butt planted on the railing, arms crossed over his chest. They were both silent, only the creak of the swing filling the air between them. Finally, "Yeah. I did, actually. I forgot to say sorry."

She peered up at him through her eyelashes. When he stared down at her his gaze wasn't hard anymore. His blue eyes were soft and his hands twitched wanting to reach for her. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Ella nodded. She knew how hard it was for him to apologize. "Thank you, Daryl. That means a lot. I just… I… It hurts when you shut me out."

"Shit, Ella. You scare the hell outta me."

"What?"

Daryl pushed himself off the railing and paced down the porch a few steps. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before turning back to her. "I've never met a woman like ya. Not one that's been nice to me, anyways."

"That scares you?"

"Hells yeah," his voice got quiet. "I heard what you said the other night. When you thought I was sleeping."

Ella stood and walked over to him, slowly she raised her hand to touch his face. As she brushed the hair right above his eye she said, "I will never treat you like the people in your past have treated you. I need you to know that you are worthy of far greater than that."

The pair leaned in together and something inside of Daryl opened wide. He reached up to take her hand, bringing it down to his lips and kissing her wrist gently. It was a tender moment that Daryl had never experienced before. As he watched Ella's eyes close and felt her body move in closer, he pushed all his fears away. His body moved by itself, slowly, gently, bringing her into him. Ella let him lead her and allowed his touch to set her skin on fire.

He didn't crush his mouth to hers, like the old Daryl would have done. Instead, he slowly skimmed her lips with his and cupped her face before kissing her fully. Time stopped as they came together.

The smell of jasmine wafted through the air. Daryl's calloused fingers felt their way down her body and up under the hem of her shirt, settling on the soft skin of her back. The difference in their skin heightened Ella's senses as she let Daryl's tongue run over her bottom lip before he claimed her mouth again.

Their kiss was different than anything Daryl had ever experienced. Instead of being filled with carnal desire, it was overflowing with emotions. It was a kiss full of hope, promise, and love.

It was one of the best experiences of his life.

He pulled away from her lips and in an uncharacteristic moment gently kissed her forehead before whispering, "I'll never hurt you again."


	9. Teaser Reward!

**You guys! You did it! 61 reviews. Once again, you blow me away. **

***SPOILERS* Please don't read ahead if you don't want a sneak peek into Daryl and Ella's future ... or as _crazycatfishlol123_ named them Darella! These teasers are all mixed up, so you have no idea when they are going to happen in the story. Muahaha. And now our rating is officially M. **

"_Have you noticed that we are wide open in the middle of a field?"_

_Daryl's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yeah, so?"_

_Ella's eyes grew wide, "You can't be serious."_

_He answered by undoing the button of her jeans. _

_\\_

_Their skin was on fire as they held each other close. _

_Daryl's mouth moved down her neck, nipped lightly at her collarbone and then settled on her breast. His tongue teased one nipple, his thumb the other and she arched into him. _

"_Daryl," she whispered his name as her hands intertwined in his hair. _

_He was taking his time, licking and sucking and making Ella moan. He had no intention of rushing this process. No matter how much she begged. _

_**\\**_

_He rolled on top of her and began to place kisses all over her face, brushing the tears away with his lips. She responded with a sigh of sadness mixed desire. _


	10. Chapter 9

**You didn't think I was going to make you wait long, did you? :)  
><strong>

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_  
><em>And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight<em>  
><em>Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you<em>  
><em>It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me<em>

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me_  
><em>But I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall<em>  
><em>Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist<em>  
><em>Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash<em>

_Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson_

**Chapter 9**

They'd found her. And just as soon as they found her, she was gone.

Horror had torn through the group when she stumbled out of the barn.

She looked almost exactly the same as the day she had left them. Small. Scared. Fragile.

Now they stood above her grave.

Carol wasn't there. She couldn't face the pain.

Ella slipped her hand into Daryl's. He tensed at first, but allowed her to hold onto him while Rick said a few words. As everyone dispersed, Daryl looked at Ella with cloudy blue eyes and she nodded in understanding. He needed to be by himself. She dropped his hand allowing him to walk off. Maybe she needed some time to herself too.

Ella retreated to her tent, but quickly went stir crazy. The day was passing painstakingly slow. She checked on Carol, made sure she was eating and drinking. She played cards with Carl, trying to help take his mind off the horror. She tidied up around camp, sat with Dale, chatted with T-dog. Anything she could do to fill the time.

She was in the farmhouse with Maggie and Beth when Lori stormed in.

"Ella, you need to go talk some sense into Daryl. He won't listen to me. I don't care what it takes. I don't care what you need to say to him. He'll listen to you. He needs to go after Rick and Hershel."

Ella took in the sight before her. Lori was tired, desperate, and way out of line. "No, Lori. No. Daryl's a big boy. He makes his own decisions."

"Beth needs Hershel. I need Rick!"

Ella led Lori from the bedroom and out of earshot of the Greene girls. When she spoke her voice was stern and even, "That's not Daryl's problem. He just went through hell looking for Sophia. Give him some space."

"What is the matter with you people! Rick is out there!"

"Lori, I'm sorry. I'm not doing your dirty work." She knew the words would sting, but she said them anyway. Lori needed to get off Daryl's case.

Lori gave her a glare that could kill before stalking off.

Ella squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into her hands. She needed Daryl, everything made so much more sense when he was around. Ella walked back into the bedroom. "Maggie, I'm going to find Daryl. Will you be okay?"

Maggie nodded from her place on the bed. "We're fine. Go ahead."

She strode out of the house and towards his tent that sat on the outskirts. She hoped that he was ready for company.

"Hey," she said as she approached.

"Hey, yerself." He was busy carving a stick down into an arrow point and didn't bother to look up.

"Company?"

He nodded and she sat on the ground next to him.

"Lori asked me to come talk to you."

His hands paused, "She has you running her errands now?"

"I told her no."

Daryl smirked, proud of her. "She told me I was selfish."

"She's flat out wrong. You're the least selfish one in this group."

Finally he looked at her and put his knife down. "C'mere," he grabbed Ella's boot clad foot and scooted her closer to him. "I need to kiss you."

Their lips met for the second time and the pain that they had been holding inside rushed out. Daryl's mouth pressed against Ella's hungrily, searching for something that only she could give him. She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as his tongue flicked across hers. His kisses tasted like sunlight.

That was the only encouragement he needed from her to move things further. He pressed his body into hers and laid her back onto the ground without breaking their kiss. His hand moved down her side and rested on her hip. She slipped her fingers into his hair, ran her nails down his neck, shoulders, arms and back again. He slowly removed his lips from hers and created a tiny trail of kisses down her jawbone and to her neck where he spent some quality time sucking and licking the skin right above her collarbone.

With Daryl's body pressed so tightly to hers, Ella could feel just how excited he was. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't too, but she was also scared. So very unsure of everything.

That uncertainty faded when Daryl's lips met hers again.

In one unexpected and swift movement, he pulled her off the ground and looked into her eyes, asking the silent question. She responded with a hard kiss and he pulled her into his tent zipping the flap closed with urgency.

When he turned around, his blue eyes were a color Ella had never seen before. They were bright and filled with passion. Her stomach twisted itself into a million different knots. Even at 30, she had only been with one man. Needless to say, she was not the most experienced woman in camp. Her sexual past was not colorful by any stretch of the imagination.

Daryl stroked her face tenderly. His fingers gently touching her face calmed Ella's fears. His body was crying out for her, but he desperately wanted to make this moment special. Just because they were in the middle of an apocalypse, didn't mean that the woman who stood in front of him didn't deserve his respect.

When he kissed her, Ella's knee's buckled and she grabbed the front of his shirt to keep from falling over. Their tongues danced with each other as Daryl's hands ran down her face, to her neck, shoulders, sides and finally rested on her hips. He gripped them tightly and pulled her into him. Ella pressed into him, feeling him through the fabric of their jeans.

Daryl tried not to think about how different Ella was from other women he had been with. He had never slept with anyone that he'd actually cared so deeply for. All of his former trysts had been purely physical. Being with Ella, touching her, smelling her, allowing her to invade his senses and his heart was new. It was raw. It was the most real thing he had ever experienced.

As her hands pushed up underneath his shirt, her fingers gliding along the muscles, he pushed her backwards towards the cot never breaking their kiss. He slipped his hands up to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her stomach before breaking their kiss to take it all the way off. His eyes slid down her body, taking in her curves. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath.

Ella started with the bottom button on his flannel shirt and with trembling fingers began to undo each one.

He looked into her brown eyes to see them swimming with desire. He wondered if his own looked the same. "Ya okay?"

"More than okay," her voice was low, throaty, as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

His mouth found her soft, eager lips again and he pushed her back onto the cot. It wasn't long before their pants joined their shirts on the floor of the tent. Then Ella's bra, followed by her panties and lastly Daryl's boxers.

Their skin was on fire as they held each other close.

Daryl's mouth moved down her neck, nipped lightly at her collarbone and then settled on her breast. His tongue teased one nipple, his thumb the other and she arched into him.

"Daryl," she whispered his name as her hands intertwined in his hair.

He was taking his time, licking and sucking and making Ella moan. He had no intention of rushing this process. No matter how much she begged.

He moved his hand down her body and between her thighs, gently pushing her legs apart. His calloused fingers roamed tenderly over her, causing Ella to bite her lip to keep from crying out when he dipped into her. She was ready to lose it. She hadn't realized that her body was that starved for touch and love.

Daryl looked up into Ella's eyes as he rose up to his knees and positioned himself over her. Her hands scratched down his back and settled on his ass, pushing him towards her. When they came together, something inside Daryl melted. It was as if every hurtful word, touch and memory from his past disappeared within Ella. He moved slowly while kissing her hard. Her body was like a soothing balm for his soul.

Each moan. Each whimper. Each gasp that came from Ella just made Daryl move faster above her. Her body shook as the waves of climax flowed over her and he followed shortly after, his body clenching and a throaty growl escaping his mouth. He couldn't help but collapse on top of her as their breath came heavily. Before he rolled off her warm body, he kissed her neck and didn't let go as his eyes fluttered shut.

Daryl dozed slightly. When he woke Ella was tracing the scars on his chest with her fingers. "Don't touch 'em," he muttered.

"Too late," her voice was barely above a whisper. Her touched moved to his arms, his perfectly chiseled muscles.

His lips brushed against her hair, but he didn't say anything. Cuddling was not Daryl's usual style; in fact this was the first time it had happened. However, it didn't surprise him that he was enjoying her light, feathery touches. It also didn't surprise him that he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. He would have been completely content to stay there until he died.

"I promised that I would help cook dinner tonight," she whispered into his chest, breaking the spell. "I need to go."

He held her tighter. "Forget 'em."

She looked up into his eyes, knowing that he was talking about more than just dinner. "I know it's hard, but you can't shut them out."

"Let's go. Just the two of us. Find somewhere 'n hole up. A farm of our own or sumtin'."

"Your serious."

He just stared at her.

She stared back, soaking in his words. "How about we start by just skipping dinner?"

He scowled at her.

"Daryl. We need them. They need you. Don't you realize how much this group needs you?"

More scowling.

"Yeah, maybe Shane is crazy. Andrea too. Lori was wrong today. We all have our moments, but we need to stick together," she ran a finger over his eyebrow. "Don't run. Please."

"I've been thinkin' 'bout it. There's a housing development few miles up the road. We could hang out there fer 'while. If that didn't work, find 'nother farm."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yep."

Ella contemplated his words. Truth be told they scared her to death. Asking her to leave with him was probably as romantic as Daryl Dixon was going to get. Instead of freaking out and pulling more "shrink shit" on him, Ella lightened the mood.

"Is that a the equivalent of a marriage proposal in this gone to shit world?"

Daryl threw her a playful glare. "Think yer funny?"

She nodded with a grin and tilted her head up to kiss him.

They were wrapped up in each other and clueless to the madness happening in the farmhouse until Carol came and stood outside the tent. "Daryl, you in there?"

He reluctantly pulled his lips off hers and growled, "Yeah."

"Lori's missing."

"Ain't my problem."

Ella glared at him. "Carol?"

"Ella? You're in there too?"

"Yeah. Um… I think she went to go find Rick."

"You two didn't say anything?"

"We was busy," Daryl yelled.

Ella could practically feel Carol's eyes through the tent. "Hang on," she said. "I'm coming out."

Daryl reluctantly let go of her warm body, watching as she threw her legs over the side of the cot and pulled her clothes on. With a groan, he sat up too and located his clothes that were strewn about the tent.

The whole group was waiting for them outside.

"Well, this isn't awkward," Ella mumbled. "Not at all."

Shane looked at the two of them with a smirk on his face.

Daryl wanted to punch it off. "What's got ya'll with your panties inna bunch? Disturbin' me and shit."

They recounted the story and concluded that Lori had gone off alone. Ella wrapped a shaking and terrified Carl up in her arms, "It's okay. They'll come back. It's okay." She hoped to God that wasn't a lie.

"C'mon," Daryl said to Ella after Shane drove off after Lori like a bat outta hell. "Let's go back." He still wanted to convince her to pack it all up and leave with him.

"No," she held Carl tighter. "I'm not leaving him alone right now."

Carl's parents had left him behind. How selfish could two people be? And Lori had the audacity to call him selfish. Now because of her selfishness Ella had to pick up the slack.

He stared at her, wanting to explode in rage. Not anger directed towards her, but anger directed towards the rest of the group. He was tired of these people ruining everything for him. Tired of being walked all over. Tired of being dragged into their drama. All the more reason to leave them behind. He stalked off to his tent.

Ella stared after him, knowing he was upset, but hoping some time alone would cool him off. Daryl could handle himself and Carl needed her more. What she didn't account for was Carol sticking her nose in Daryl's business. She also didn't account for Shane blurting out that Lori was pregnant once the two of them returned.

She should have known there would be more wood added to the camp's drama fire.

Maybe Daryl was right. Maybe they should leave.

But there was safety in numbers. There were people to take care of. There was comfort at the farm. There was food, shelter, and water.

Once Carl was back in his mother's arms, Ella was torn. Go in the house with the group or go to Daryl. There was drama in the house and drama with Daryl, but Daryl had arms to hold her and lips to kiss her. She made her way to his tent.

"Hey," she unzipped the tent.

He grunted, "Rick and them back yet?"

"Nope, but Lori's pregnant. So… that's exciting," her tone was sarcastic.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Shane blurted it out when they came back."

"Christ."

"Can we talk?"

"Talkin' really ain't my thing."

She smiled, " I know. Can you listen?"

He motioned her over to the cot. "C'mon. "

She crawled up beside him and snuggled in. "How serious are you about leaving?"

"Thought I was jus' listenin'."

She smiled, "Oops."

He still answered, "'Bout as serious as I e'er been."

"Why?"

"Ella, don't ya see how bat shit crazy these people are? I busted my ass looking for that little girl. For what?"

"Because you are a good man."

He closed his eyes. "They're gonna git us killed."

Ella ran a hand over his chest, "As much as I would love to run away with you, these people, are crazy as they can be, are all we have right now. I can't leave."

"Why the hell not?"

"So I don't die," she stated simply while looking into his eyes.

"Ya think these people are what it takes to keep you safe? I keep you safe, Ella."

"I know. I know. I trust you. I trust you with my life, but we can't leave. We can't. I can't. We all need each other. They need you, Daryl."

"To be their errand boy."

"No, you are so much more than that. Why can't you see it?"

He propped up on his elbow, the look on his face was hard. "I thought you were different."

Ella gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Exasperated and unable to find words, Daryl pushed off the cot and unzipped the tent. "Goin' for a walk, don't be here when I get back."

"Daryl, wait."

He didn't turn around.

**So, *cough, cough* that's chapter 9. I was hesitant to write it, but that's what Darella was telling me. It works, just trust me. Oh Daryl why did you have to be so stubborn? **


	11. Chapter 10

**I really wrestled with this chapter for a long time, but in the end decided that it fit and just to go with it. Again, thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! You guys are simply the best!**_  
><em>

_Her white blank page  
>and a swelling rage, rage<br>You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink  
>You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections<em>

So tell me now where was my fault,  
>in loving you with my whole heart?<br>Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

_White Blanke Page, Mumford and Sons_

**Chapter 10**

How stupid could two adults be? Apparently incredibly stupid judging from the way Daryl and Ella were acting.

He was doing an excellent job of ignoring her. He had moved his tent further away from the group and was isolating himself from everyone, not just Ella. As much as it hurt when he refused to meet her eye around camp, she was thankful that he was still there. She woke up every morning scared that he had left in the quiet of the night.

When Rick, Hershel and Glenn brought Randall back from their trip into town all hell started to erupt. As if things weren't bad enough before. The constant high-strung emotions that resulted from his unexpected arrival made Ella begin to seriously consider Daryl's proposal to leave.

Could it really work? She wasn't sure it would. It would only be a matter of time before they had to move on. But, God she wished it would work. Although she cared about Glenn, Dale, Carl, Carol, Rick... owed them her life… she was spent. A life far away with Daryl sounded wonderful to her tired soul.

They were acting like children with all this silent treatment stuff.

Daryl was wondering the same thing. Being around Ella made him want to change. Made him want to throw everything off and just love her. Gently. Passionately. Unconditionally. Wanting it and actually putting it into practice was where Daryl was failing. He didn't know how.

What he did know was that his skin was crying out for her. Watching her around camp was like pouring acid on a wound. He knew that his request to run off together was crazy, yet there was a small part of him that wanted her to agree to his crazy idea. When she didn't it stung his pride and made him feel like less of a man. He hated that. However, what he really hated was how much he needed her. Hated it so much that he refused to admit it even to himself.

Neither of them wanted to let their pride fall.

\\

Maggie came to Ella one morning while she was hanging laundry to dry, "Glenn said you were a psychologist."

She shook her head, "Middle school guidance counselor. Why?"

"You think you can talk to Beth?"

"I can try, but I don't have magic words, Maggie." The last time Ella had seen Beth she was unreachable. Ella didn't want to tell Maggie that she was spent, tired, and empty. She had no idea how to reach the girl. "What's going on?"

"She just tried to slit her wrists open."

Ella's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"Lori was with her and she…. she…" Maggie choked on her words.

"Okay, okay. C'mere." Ella pulled her into a hug. She smoothed back her hair and let her cry on her shoulder. "Shhh. Shhh."

"I tried," she sobbed. "I tried. She just yelled. She just…. gave up. She asked me to do it with her. And then…. Andrea… and… she locked herself… in the bathroom…. we found her…. She almost did it."

_Oh god._

"I'll try, Maggie. But you need to know something," she pulled the girl away and looked into her eyes. "She didn't do it. That's what is important here. I can't say anything to save her, but I can do my best to help."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you. Thank you."

"And I want you in there with me while I talk to her."

They walked to the house together hand in hand. Ella felt small and scared. Everything she knew seemed so irrelevant for now. She hadn't learned about suicide prevention techniques during a zombie outbreak.

Beth looked fragile sitting in the middle of the huge bed. Her face was pale and sweaty.

"Hey sweetie," Ella sat down on the bed with her. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah?"

Beth nodded.

"A lot of people have been sitting in here telling you what to do, huh?"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not here to do that. I'm just here to listen, if you need to talk. No judgment, no advice. I'll just listen. When you're ready though, I'm not going to pressure you."

She was ready. The three women sat for over three hours as Beth worked out her demons. Ella's heart broke as she poured out her pain until she was exhausted. Once she had fallen asleep, Ella took Maggie outside the room. She hugged her tight.

"Keep an eye on her, just don't make it obvious. She's going to be okay, but do not hesitate to come find me if she needs anything."

Maggie nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm going to be honest. I'm tired. Exhausted, really. But, I'll try my hardest if she needs anything."

When Ella walked out of the house all she could think about was finding a spot to be alone. She didn't want to talk. Didn't want to think. She just wanted to be. She walked around the house, away from camp, and towards the barn.

She leaned against the rustic wood and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her body and she lifted her face up towards it. Finally, peace.

Just as soon as she found it, it was lost.

Shane rounded the corner and he was not shy about eyeing her up. "Ella, Ella, Ella."

She rolled her eyes, "What Shane?"

He sauntered closer to her and licked his lips, "I think you know."

Ella didn't have a comeback or the energy to deal with Shane's unwanted advances. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Shane.

He chuckled, it sounded sinister and made her skin crawl. "I noticed you and Daryl seem to be in some kinda fight. I'm a hella lot better than that redneck. I'll show you how a real man does it." In an instant, he had her pushed up against the side of the barn, hands pinned to her sides His breath was hot against her skin.

She gasped and struggled. He had her tight. She couldn't move her body, "You're sick. Let me go."

"Sick? Oh no, I just know what I want."

"I'm serious, Shane. Let me go," her struggling was futile, he had her in some sort of lock.

"I'm not done with you, yet." His breath was hot and she could feel it on her neck. It repulsed her. "I'll let you go when I am done."

She wretched her body.

"Stop moving!" He gripped tighter and shook her.

Ella stared into Shane's hard eyes, refusing back down. "I said, Let. Me. Go."

Those hard eyes roamed her body and settled on her lips. "You don't know whatcha want, do ya girl? I just wanna have a little fun. It's been gettin' real lonely out here."

"Leave her alone, asshole." Ella heard Daryl's voice grumble.

Shane's eyes flicked up and squinted, "Daryl Dixon riding up on his white horse. I'll be damned. Coming in to save the day, buddy?"

"Shut yer mouth, Shane."

"Now, word around camp here is that Ella has been giving out favors to some of the men? I just want my share. You happen to know anything about that, Daryl?"

Ella watched as Daryl's eyes slanted, his mouth formed a thin line and fists twitched at his side. "Daryl, don't. He's not worth it," she managed to squeak out.

"What did you say?" Shane looked down at her. "That pretty little mouth didn't say what I think it did, did it?"

With a growl, Daryl flung himself and grabbed a hold of Shane's shirt. "I said leave her the fuck alone, asshole!" His right fist connected soundly with Shane's face. Ella winced at the sound of bones cracking.

Blood poured from Shane's nose and he staggered before regaining control of his balance. "You're going to pay for that one, Dixon."

"Get out of here, Ella." In one swift movement, Daryl threw his crossbow on the ground and lunged at Shane again. Shane reacted and hurled his shoulder into Daryl's stomach.

"Stop!" Ella screamed as they landed on the ground, blood spraying from Shane's nose. "Stop it!"

She was ready to throw herself on top of them and try to break them apart despite her lack of physical strength when Rick and T-Dog rushed around the side of the barn. They pulled the brawling men off each other in an instant.

Rick had Daryl by the upper arms and he shrugged the sheriff off, walking towards Ella. When he caught the tears in her eyes and saw the tremble in her lips a fire ignited inside of him and he turned making another lunge towards Shane. Rick was quick and caught him, before demanding answers.

"What is going on here?"

"I don't know man. Looks like Dixon's overreacting again. Ella and I were just having a friendly chat." Shane wiped the dripping blood from his nose.

Daryl's eyes flashed with rage, "Overreacting? How 'bout Shane's bein' an asshole? You think it's cool to put your hands all over women when they don't want it?" He fought against Rick's tight grip.

Rick looked to Ella, knowing in an instant that Shane had not been gentlemanly towards her. "Daryl, I'm going to let you go and you are going to take Ella back to her tent. I'll take care of Shane. Do you understand me?"

Daryl answered with a forceful nod. Rick dropped his arms. Daryl's eyes were cloudy and full of emotion when he took Ella's hand and led her back to the tents. He didn't speak, nor did he look at the tears that were falling down her face. He would break.

He unzipped her tent and helped her inside before closing them in. He was gentle as his hands ran up her arms and drew her close. Ella wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and she rested her head on his chest, tears were streaming down her cheeks freely wetting the front of his shirt.

"Shhhh," he murmured into her hair. His hands moved on her back, rubbing small circles.

Ella wished her body would just melt into him. His body was strong, safe, secure and the arms that held her were comfortable. "He just pushed me up against the barn," she whispered through her tears. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do nothin', babe," he kissed her head. "Nothin'. Shane's a douchebag."

They held each other in silence until Ella's tears dried.

Finally she looked up at him, "Thank you."

He eyes stared down at her, crisp blue and full of emotion. "Imma kill him."

She put her head back on his chest and smiled. "Shane's in an unstable place right now, but I wouldn't argue if that's what you wanted to do."

He held onto her tighter. "Better watch his back."

"Are we okay?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah, we're alright."

"I missed you. I was scared I would wake up one more and you'd be gone."

Daryl spoke into her hair. "I changed my mind," he told her. "I'm stayin'."

"I'm glad."

"Doesn't mean this group ain't broke still. Shane jus' proved my point."

Ella pulled her face off his chest to speak, but Daryl saw his opportunity and didn't waste anytime. His lips met hers, tasting the salt left by her tears. She had so much she wanted to say to him, but let the words fall aside in favor of kissing him. It had been a long week without this.

"Can I move my stuff in here?" She asked when he freed her lips. "I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

"I'd be upset if you didn't."

She gave him a smile before kissing him again.

Ella made it so simple, so easy to love her. She didn't prattle on and on like other women. She just accepted him for who he was and didn't ask him to talk about his feelings (well, not all the time). He really had to stop screwing things up.

As they lay together that night Ella couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of relationships in a walker infested world. Everything with Daryl, her run in with Shane, watching Rick and Lori's marriage fall apart, seeing Glenn and Maggie fall in love… relationships were hard enough before, now they were just plain crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout?"

"Us. Relationships. This. How it's complicated, but yet not complicated at all. How things are different. If we would be attracted to each other before all this happened."

"What the…" Daryl studied her face in the moonlight. "More shrink shit."

"No, think about it! Would you be attracted to me if we ran into each other randomly in say… the grocery store?"

"Wouldn't happen. I'm Piggly Wiggly, you're Trader Joe's."

"Hypothetically, babe." She answered. Although, he did have a valid point.

"How the hell should I know?"

"It's just interesting to think about."

"I like ya now. That's what matters."

She grabbed his side and squeezed, "I like you too."

Now he was curious and it got the best of him. "Would ya be attracted ta me?"

"You're certainly different than the guys I've dated in the past," she answered honestly. "But, I think I would be. There's this crazy magnetic thing I have going on with you."

He nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I'd probably think you were hot. Outta my league."

"Would you still teach me how to shoot a crossbow? Like you're going to tomorrow?"

He raised an amused eyebrow, "Is that right?"

"I can hit a moving target now. I think that qualifies me as bad ass enough to master the crossbow."

He loved her spunk. "Alright, first thing in the morning."

Before she could say anything else, he grabbed the back of her head, wound his fingers into the crazy mess of curls and brought her lips to his. He liked them just fine when she was talking, but he liked them even better when they were touching his.


	12. Chapter 11

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_- Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

**Chapter 11 **

The couple woke up with the sun the next morning and headed out of camp for Ella's lesson. Daryl had his Horton slung across his shoulder and a fistful of bolts for Ella to shoot. He wasn't going to let on, but he was looking forward to being alone with her. He took her out to a field where there were plenty of targets along the tree line.

"This is the place," he stopped and un-shouldered the bow. Ella watched as he expertly loaded it and moved behind her. He molded his body to hers, bringing her butt back to his pelvis, and handed the bow over. "Take it."

She took it, feeling it's weight and getting used to it's size. Daryl helped her position her hands. Left out in front, right on the trigger.

"Is this our first date?" She turned her head and gave him a sweet, sly smile.

"Hell, best date I ever been on."

"I shoulda worn a dress."

He rolled his eyes and reached down to grab the belt loops of her jeans. "I like these just fine. Now pay attention. You wanna shoot for that big tree right der to the left."

She raised the bow and he placed his hands back over hers helping her aim for the tree. "Hold it steady, git your target in sight. There ya go. Now squeeze." He held her tight so the kick of the weapon didn't send her flying.

Ella pulled back on the trigger and the arrow landed about 20 feet from where Daryl thought he had told her to aim. Alright, well they had a lot of work to do, but she looked sexy as hell aiming that thing. He didn't mind if practice ran a little long.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

Daryl let out a huge guffaw. He had never heard her swear like that before. "What the-"

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You must be a bad influence on me."

He laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his face. "Damn girl."

"You're going to turn me into a redneck," she said handing the bow to him. "Reload, please. Shooting and swearing, golly."

She was friggin' adorable and Daryl wasn't shy about telling her. He bent down and planted a firm kiss on her pout.

"Kissing on the first date? Geez, Daryl." She gave his hip a playful bump. "C'mon now. Back to business." She took the reloaded weapon from his hands and turned to aim at the tree again.

It took awhile, but Ella finally started to get the hang of it. She didn't hit many targets, but didn't mind one bit. Being able to get away and have some fun with Daryl was more important to her than hitting a stupid tree. After everything that had been happening at camp it felt good to just let off a little steam and it was nice to see Daryl laugh. It didn't happen often enough. Ella wondered if he had laughed a lot before the Walkers. He was crazy gorgeous when he laughed.

She handed the bow back to him and collapsed on the ground, arms spread wide and eyes closed. "Enough! My arms are in pain! I'm exhausted!"

He joined her in the grass. "You did good, for a girl."

She peered at him through one open eye. "Is that a compliment?"

"Take it however ya want," his hands made their way over to her waist and he rolled her on top of him with ease.

"Oh hello there!" She said in surprise.

"Hey," he drawled before kissing her mouth. Watching her shoot his crossbow had turned him on more than he had expected and now he fully intended to make good on it. From her position on top of him, she could feel him hardening through his jeans and when his hands moved their way up Ella's shirt, she squirmed.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"Have you noticed that we are wide open in the middle of a field?"

Daryl's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yeah, so?"

Ella's eyes grew wide, "You can't be serious."

He answered by undoing the button of her jeans.

"Daryl," she whispered sternly. Then his fingers crept down, finding her hot spot and she moaned. Protesting was no use. He had her right where he wanted her. Her hips moved and pressed into him against her will.

He flipped her over and had his way with her in the grassy field. The rough weeds pressed into her back as Daryl moved smoothly above her, caressing all the right spots that made her shiver with desire. Forget the Walkers, this man would be the death of her.

The elated feeling they shared as they walked hand in hand back to the farm didn't last long. Something had to be done about Randall. His leg was healed enough for a decision about his fate to be made. The original plan to drop him off away from the farm had backfired. Leaving Rick and Shane at odds with each other. Ella didn't know what had happened when they drove 18 miles out, but something intense had gone down. She figured she was better off not knowing and didn't ask questions.

"Daryl," Rick called out to the couple when they appeared over the ridge. "We could use your help with the kid."

He gave the former cop a quick nod and dropped Ella's hand to join Rick. Ella watched him walk off towards the shed before taking a seat beside Lori. "What's going on?"

"I didn't ask questions," Rick's wife answered. "I figured it was just best to let the men do their thing."

Ella nodded and looked over to Glenn who sat across the fire. Their eyes met briefly and he gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"Daryl volunteered to talk to the kid," Rick announced when he walked back into camp. "Try 'n see what exactly is going on with his group."

Ella didn't miss the look passed between Rick and Shane. Dread filled her when she realized what it meant. She didn't want to think about Daryl hurting the kid in the barn so she tried to keep herself busy and think of anything else, but what might happening across the farm.

When he returned to camp, things didn't look good. Daryl retold Randall's story, his eyes flicking over to Ella recounting her run in with Shane. While he'd been "chatting" with Randall images of Shane's hands on Ella invaded his head. He was scared to death that Randall's men were capable of far worse. He didn't want to take any chances. The group might disagree on what needed to be done, but there was only one option in Daryl's mind. If Randall needed to be killed to protect Ella then so be it.

\\

"What did you do to him?" She asked when they were alone.

"Don't ask questions, Ella." He didn't need her knowing what he was capable of.

"Did you hurt him?" She stared at his bloodied knuckles.

"I did what needed to be done for the group."

She stared at him, her gaze unwavering.

Daryl sighed. "Some things you're better off not knowin'. I'm protecting you. He's dangerous. The people he was with are dangerous."

Ella look away from him to see Dale walking across the yard. "Here comes Dale."

"Hey," she welcomed him as he came closer. Daryl didn't say a word, he just watched Dale with eyes like a hawk. He knew exactly why Dale was over at their tent and he didn't like it one bit.

The older man pleaded his case to keep Randall alive. "He's a kid! He doesn't deserve this. Ella, I know you. I know you believe in the good of humanity still."

She looked up at the man who she had come to see as a father figure, "I…I think-"

Daryl frowned and cut her off, "What's it matter anyways? I'm better off fending for myself."

"Daryl, you can't mean that. You really don't care?"

Daryl shrugged. "Nope."

Dale looked flabbergasted. "Daryl, you care about this group. I know you care about Ella. Torturing people? That's not you!"

Ella shuddered. She really didn't want to think about that. Daryl sent a concerned glance her way.

"Man, don't talk about this 'n front a her."

He ignored him. "Ella, please. How do you feel about all this," Dale's eyes were so serious and they broke her heart.

"I don't know Dale," she was honest. "I don't like any of the choices."

Daryl shrugged into his vest. "We hafta pick the lesser evil, baby."

"So, you want to kill him, Daryl?" Dale's voice took on an accusing tone.

"He's a threat. I wanna protect Ella. While we're at it we might as well kill Shane too for puttin' his hands on her and killing Otis." His accent was heavy, giving away his emotions.

Dale's eyes flashed and he moved closer to Daryl. "Did he tell you that?"

"Aint that hard to figure out. He came back with a dead man's gun."

Ella stood from her spot on the ground and walked towards Dale. She touched his shoulder and his eyes met hers, pleading for her to take his side. "Dale. I'm scared. I don't know what the right answer is. I'm just scared."

Daryl reached for her, pulling her close. "Group's broken."

After Dale had walked away, Ella took a long hard look at Daryl. "Do you really think we're broken?"

"You don't? You're the shrink. You tell me."

"Was a middle school guidance counselor," she corrected.

"Technicality."

Ella sighed, "Yes. We're falling apart."

"We shoulda left long time 'go."

So. They were back to this again. Alright, Ella would humor him. "And gone where?"

"West. Less people. Find a small town. Housing development. Maybe a farm. Lots big farms out that way. Might be able to make some sort of life out there."

"On what? Faith and prayers?" Although, she had to admit it was an enticing plan.

"Just like we got here. By surviving. Finding resources wherever we could." Daryl picked up a bolt and twisted it between his fingers. "We can still go."

"But, we have all that there here. We're safe."

Daryl shrugged, "I reckon."

"We're never going to agree on this are we?"

Another shrug.

"Daryl," there was an edge to her voice that he wasn't sure how to interpret. "Are you shutting me out?"

He looked at her long and hard, but Ella didn't waver under his gaze. Finally, "No." He pulled her into him and ducked his head to kiss her gently. "Jus' ain't got nothing to say no more."

\\

When the survivors reconvened at sunset, the house was filled with a heavy silence. Ella still wasn't sure exactly where she stood on the matter they were discussing. Daryl placed his hand on the small of her back giving her a small sense of comfort. She listened, feeling helpless, as the group ping ponged back and forth on what to do with Randall's fate.

"How are we any better than Randall's group!" Dale threw his hands up.

As Dale made his speech for Randall's life, Daryl fidgeted beside her. "We're talking in circles," he said.

Rick gave everyone one last shot at pleading his or her case before making a final decision.

Ella hesitated before speaking timidly, "You guys didn't kill me."

Daryl shot her a look, "That was different."

Rick agreed, "Daryl's right. You were alone. A woman. You didn't try to shoot at us."

Ella held her palms up and shrugged.

"Is that where you stand?" Rick asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I just want to feel safe."

"Ella, I expected you of all people to stand with me. Not taking a side is just as bad as killing him yourself."

"Hey," Daryl stepped in front of her.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry Dale. I'm being honest. I just don't know."

Andrea surprised Ella with her next words. "He's right. We need to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

Tears filled Dale's eyes when no one else stepped up.

As he walked out defeated, Ella reached for him. He stopped, but couldn't meet her eyes. Instead he looked to Daryl, "You're right. This group is broken."

\\

"I'm going to help Rick," Daryl told her later than evening.

Ella closed her eyes willing the images of Randall's death away. Daryl reached for her and pulled her body into his. "You sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded against his chest. "Please don't let him suffer."

A rage that Daryl wasn't expecting filled him while they stood in the barn over Randall. He looked at Shane, still furious over his actions from before. Ella was not safe. Killing Randall only helped to eliminate one threat. There was still going to be many others that he needed to protect her from. Why wouldn't she just agree to leave with him?

Then Carl walked in. Rick froze and lowered his gun. Asked Daryl to take Randall away. The number of threats didn't dwindle after all. Ella would still be in danger of Randall's men. All the women would.

Why couldn't they ever keep their eyes on that damn kid?

\\

Ella sat by the fire, waiting for Daryl to come back from the barn. She hated what was happening, yet admired him for rising to the challenge of his new role in the group. Ever since her run in with Shane, Rick had been relying on Daryl more and more. It was about time. Daryl was ten times the man Shane would ever be.

When Rick came back with the news that Randall was still alive, she felt the breath she didn't even know she was holding release.

The relief didn't last long.

A scream of terror filled the air.

Ella flew out of her camp chair, "Who was that?" She grabbed a nearby baseball and ran step for step towards the scream with T-Dog.

In the distance she heard Daryl yelling, "Help! Over here!"

_Oh, shit. Was he okay?_

As she ran up to the scene, she could see Daryl there above Dale's mangled body, the Walker he had taken out just moments before laying dead nearby.

She crumpled to her knees and dry heaved through her sobs. Dale was suffering. There was chaos all around. She barely heard Hershel through her tears explaining to Rick that there was nothing he could do. She felt Daryl's hand squeeze her shoulder gently as he passed by to stand beside Rick. Her eyes refused to pull away from the horror as she watched him gently take the gun from Rick's shaking hands.

Daryl dropped to his knees, knowing what had to be done. He lifted the gun, pointing the barrel at the kind man's head. Dale might have gotten under his skin, but the man had touched Daryl's life. This might be one of the hardest things he had done in his life.

"Sorry, brother." He squeezed the trigger.


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh man, I didn't want to kill off Dale! I just love that guy. :( We're coming a close as far as season 2 goes and I'm trying to decide where to take our little band of survivors. Do I end this story, go my own route, make up my own prison plot line? I haven't decided yet, but do have some ideas brewing and I am open to suggestions! Currently, I am leaning towards taking them a different direction until season 3 picks up. (Why does it feel like season 3 is forever away!)**_  
><em>

**Please review, you guys have no idea how much your words and thoughts mean to me as a writer. (Plus- I'm feeling pretty needy these days. You know, woman hormones and all! I need love! TMI?)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Love; it will not betray you  
>Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free<br>Be more like the man you were made to be_

_Sigh No More, Mumford and Sons _

**Chapter 12**

Later that night as they lay on the cot, Ella touched Daryl's face. "Are you okay?"

"Shitty day."

She kissed his lips softly. "You did the right thing. He was in so much pain."

"No reason for Rick to do all the heavy liftin'. You okay?"

Tears filled her eyes again.

He rolled on top of her and began to place kisses all over her face, brushing the tears away with his lips. She responded with a sigh of sadness mixed desire.

Despite the horrors of the day, they came together. He needed her body. She needed his comforting touch. Each movement was filled with a desperateness that came from deep inside their souls.

"Daryl," Ella's voice came out in a breathy whisper.

His lips sought out hers and his beard rubbed her skin as he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Mmmhmm?" He barely stopped kissing her to answer.

She cupped his face and moved away from his eager lips. "I might not get to tell you tomorrow that I love you."

It was a risk. She knew. Anything with Daryl was a risk, but Dale's death had reminded her that nothing was certain tomorrow. Their safe little farm had been compromised.

He paused for a moment before finding her lips again. This time his kisses were hard, demanding, and relentless. That's how Ella knew that he loved her too, he was just saying it in his own special Daryl way.

\\

The next morning when Ella woke she was alone in the tent. She rolled over and took notice that the crossbow was gone. Lethargically, she sat up and stretched. Her body felt as though it was holding every single emotion on her shoulders. For a moment, she let herself wonder why fate hadn't seen it fit to let a chiropractor be among their tiny band of survivors.

The camp was already alive, but not bustling. Her group mates were moving slowly and silently. The heaviness of Dale's loss was thick over the whole farm and it settled in like a fog that refused to lift.

After breakfast, Daryl returned from checking the fences and taking down any walkers that had dared to travel close to the farm. He touched Ella's head as he passed by on his way to help dig Dale's grave. His funeral was set to happen in just a few short hours.

As they gathered around the growing graveyard, Daryl stood behind her one arm wrapped around her shoulders, pressing her firmly into his chest. She wasn't the only one surprised by this public display of affection. The other members of camp were sending curious looks towards the couple. If Daryl noticed, he hadn't seemed to mind. Then again, Daryl never really was one to care about what others thought of him. So Ella leaned back against him allowing his body to hold her upright as the emotions of losing Dale washed over her. Tears streamed down her face as Rick spoke above his grave. Dale's place sat beside Sophia's tiny plot. There was some sort of comfort in knowing that they were in a better place together now.

Hershel had decided that their group was welcome in his home and Ella was thankful for his softening heart. Seeing a walker on the farm had struck a fear in her heart that was unshakable. While Daryl worked on boarding up the shed, Ella made quick work of packing up their tent and belongings. She was more than happy to leave Daryl's little makeshift home behind and conveniently forgot to pack up the geeks ears.

Before she set up in the house, she took some water to Daryl. Ella looked up at him from the ground, shielding her eyes from the autumn sun. "Hey, think fast." She tossed a bottle of water up to him.

"Thanks." He caught it easily, unscrewed the lid and took a swig.

"Do you want me to set us up together in there?" she asked him.

He set the water bottle on the roof and looked down at her, "This aint really the time to be keepin' things classy."

She smiled at his tact. Or lack thereof.

"'Sides, I ain't sleepin' without you beside me."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks," he wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm. "I'm goin' out with Rick later. Dump this kid sumwhere."

Ella nodded, she had figured that's what was going to happen. "Come find me before you leave?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna go unload our stuff," she turned to head back to the house.

"Hey," Daryl drawled before she got too far away.

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted with the hammer and took a deep breath. "I love you," his voice was gruff and face was hard, but what mattered was that he said it. Now she knew and when he left with Rick he wouldn't have to worry.

A wide grin spread across her face. "I love you too, Daryl Dixon."

He shook his head before grabbing another nail and getting back to work. The things that woman caused him to do.

\\

"You can put Daryl's stuff in that room," Lori pointed to the dining room when Ella walked into the house carrying their stuff. "That's where the guys are setting up."

"We're going to stick together, thanks though." She picked a vacant corner near the hallway instead. She made a bed, tried to make it as comfortable as possible and organized their things into a neat pile.

There had to be a better idea. She had heard T-Dog mumbling about how cozy the place was going to get. She couldn't agree more. Space was tight and there was zero privacy. Ella silently wondered how long it would be before people started to get stir crazy inside the house.

"Ella, will you help me pack up some supplies?" Carol's voice was soft.

"Sure," she joined Carol in the kitchen. "Are these for Randall?"

She nodded. "How much do you think we should pack?"

Ella sighed, "A enough for a couple of days? We don't want to short ourselves. He should be able to find more stuff in two days."

"Or die," Carol stated.

Ella nodded. There was that too.

Once the supplies were packed, Ella volunteered to take them out to Daryl.

She met him outside near the truck, intending to say a quick goodbye. T-Dog gave her a nod as she walked down the porch steps and said to Daryl, "I'll go get the package."

"Here, Carol and I packed up some supplies. There should be enough here to last Randall a few days."

"Thanks," he threw them in the back of the truck. "We won't be gone long. Hour there. Hour back, Rick said."

She nodded. "Just be careful. Come back."

He kissed her forehead. "I actually have sumtin' to come back to now."

She smiled despite herself. Daryl was becoming quite the affectionate man. It didn't last long though and he pulled away with a perplexed look on his face.

"You seen my gun?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. The one that was in your bike bag?"

"Yeah, wish I knew where the hell it went."

"Hey! Hey! Randall's gone!" T-Dog shouted across the yard.

"Oh Christ," Daryl let a string of swears go and grabbed his bow heading towards the shed. "Where the hell is he!"

"Hell if I know. He ain't here!"

"Wha? He just slip out or sumtin'?"

Ella jogged after him, followed by the rest of the group.

"He must of slipped his cuffs," Rick said.

"The lock was secure from the outside."

Ella saw Daryl scouting the ground, hunting for tracks. Randall wouldn't be able to get far fast on his bum leg and Daryl wouldn't have any problem catching up to him.

They were still trying to figure out how Randall escaped when a bloodied Shane stumbled out of the woods. Ella studied his face, it looked like his nose was broken pretty bad, but it was hard to tell. Shane's nose had been broken so many times before. Daryl listened in disbelief to his story of Randall getting the jump on him.

He kissed Ella before loading his bow and heading off into the woods. "Let's find this sonna bitch."

Ella ran back to the house with the rest of the group and waited on the couch with Maggie. They tried not to worry, but everyone was on edge. Ella didn't trust Shane. And she didn't like that Daryl was out in the woods with him in the dark. She wasn't sure if she was more fearful of Shane, Randall or Walkers.

She reached over to hold Maggie's hand. There was a sense of comfort knowing that they were probably thinking the same thing. Hours passed and they tried to find things to do to occupy their time.

"I'm scared to death," Maggie confessed as they made up a bed together.

"Me too. I don't know how to love such a brave man without going crazy."

Maggie nodded. "You love Daryl?"

Ella was unable to hold back her laughter. "I know, it's crazy right?"

Maggie smiled, "People have been known to do funny things lately."

"I do, Maggie. I love him. I never in a million years would have imagined loving someone like him, but he is …. he's… well, he's Daryl and he's amazing."

"Has he told you he loves you?"

Ella thought back to just hours before, when he had looked down at her from the roof and said those three little words. The look on his face had been a mixture of pain, uncertainty and kindness. The memory made her smile. "Yeah, he told me today."

"I told Glenn I loved him. I think he's pushing me away."

Determined to prove her wrong, Ella reached for Maggie's hand, "If there is anything I am certain of it is that Glenn loves you. He might not be able to say it yet, but he does. It's written all over his face and it probably scares him to death."

The two men burst through the screen door then and relief washed over the women. Daryl and Glenn's faces were somber as they fielded questions about what happened in the woods.

"Randall was a Walker."

"Yeah, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit."

"Neck was broke."

"Where are Rick and Shane?"

Glenn shook his head. "They're not back yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Randall and Shane's tracks were right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker. They were together."

Nothing was adding up.

As the group digested the information Daryl met Ella's eyes and tilted his head out towards the porch. She quietly stood and followed him outside.

"I don't understand…" She held him tight.

"He didn't have a bite," Daryl murmured into her neck before his lips found her skin, seeking comfort. He needed to forget about what he had seen out there. He kissed a trail up to her lips where they met in a fury of emotions. Daryl pushed Ella back into the porch railing while his tongue found its way past her lips, searching for something only she could give him. Her hands ran up his chest and into his hair, tangling themselves in the brown locks.

She pulled away, "But, he was a Walker?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Came after us. Glenn took him down."

"That doesn't make sense."

He kissed her again, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air. Their lips broke apart, but Daryl pulled the girl closer into his body immediately switching to protector mode.

"What was that?"

"Gunshot. 'Nother one. What the hell is goin' on?"

"Rick and Shane?"

He took her hand, dragging her around the porch. He had to find the source of the shot, but wasn't about to let Ella out of his sight. No sense in chancing anything. If he couldn't see her, then he couldn't protect her.

Then Ella saw them. On the horizon. Walkers. Everywhere. She gripped Daryl's hand tighter.

"Don't you dare leave my side," he turned to whisper to her.

"Can we wait inside, ride it out?" Ella whispered.

Daryl shook his head, "Herd that size'll rip the house down."

Ella could have sworn she heard Glenn gulp beside her.

"Has anyone seen Carl?" Lori was frantic. "I've looked everywhere."

"C'mon, let's look again." Carol turned Lori towards the house.

Ella pulled her hand away to go back in the house and join the search for Carl.

Daryl gripped her hand tighter and shook his head. "No, I aint letting you outta my sight. Let Lori find her own kid."

She pushed herself into his side. "There's so many of them," her voice trembled with fear.

Andrea brought the guns and handed them out. She gave Ella a small pistol. It was the one Rick had taught her to shoot with. She felt confident that she could do some damage with it.

"Look at the number. Ain't no use," Daryl said.

Hershel loaded his gun as a reply. He was going to do everything in his power to protect his beloved farm. They split up. Glenn and Maggie in the SUV, Andrea and T in the truck. The plan? Take down as many walkers as you can.

"Got ammo?" Daryl asked and she answered with a nod. He pulled Emma off the porch and threw her on the back of his bike, "Hang on then." He took off towards the herd.

"Daryl! Daryl?"

"Start shootin'," he commanded.

His shots were steady. Controlled.

Ella couldn't stop shaking as she aimed into the herd. One by one the walkers fell, behind them the barn burned. Flames licked the dark sky and the heat traveled over to them.

"Rick and Shane musta started that fire, Jimmy needs to get that RV back there. Hang on."

As Daryl drove the bike towards the RV, Ella's mind finally kicked into survival mode. Focused. Intent. She held onto him with one arm and continued to take down the greedy dead as they knocked down the fence between them.

"Yo, Jimmy. They might be trying to get out the back. Circle 'round!" He pointed to the barn and the kid took off to rescue whoever had started the fire.

"I'm out of ammo!" Ella said into his ear.

Daryl nodded. "We gotta get off this damn farm."

"What about the others?"

"They'll meet us!" Only he wasn't so sure.


	14. Chapter 13

__**Hello lovely and loyal readers! I have decided to take our little band of survivors off on their own adventure now that they are off the farm. This chapter is very short, just to take us into the next part. Also, I am leaving Andrea with the group. It makes sense since I am not writing Michone in. Not yet anyway. ;-)  
><strong>

**I noticed a drop off in reviews, hopefully you guys are still reading and interested! Thank you to those lovely ladies who did review the last chapter! _Nelle07, GatorGirl99, xXx Tinkies xXx, LovinNorman'sChestTatt, Alina Maxwell, eloquent dreams and Leyshia Gisel... you guys are wonderful! _  
><strong>

**_Enjoy!  
><em>**

_I got half a mind to scream out loud  
>I got half a mind to die<br>So I won't ever have to lose you girl  
>Won't ever have to say goodbye<br>I won't ever have to lie  
>Won't ever have to say goodbye<em>

Please forgive me  
>If I act a little strange<br>For I know not what I do  
>Feels like lightning running through my veins<br>Every time I look at you

_Please Forgive Me, David Gray _

**Chapter 13 **

As Daryl expertly maneuvered his bike off the farm, Ella hid her face in his back. There were walkers everywhere. She hadn't seen this many in one place since leaving Atlanta.

"Back to the highway?" she asked over the roar of the engine. Although she was frightened, she trusted him completely to get them to safety.

He nodded and began to drive back to where it all began. And where it would end.

Ella felt relief well up inside of her when she saw the rest of the group waiting on the highway. Daryl pulled the bike between cars and over the median. A smile spread across her face while she watched The Grimes and Greene families reunite.

The elated feeling didn't last long. Her heart constricted and she gripped Daryl tighter when she heard the news about Jimmy, Patricia and Shane. The group didn't come out unscathed like she had hoped they would.

"Where are we going now?" It was Andrea who asked the million dollar question.

"East," T-Dog said. "What I've been saying since day one. We need to head east."

"And go where? Drive into the ocean?"

"West," Ella chimed in.

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Find a small town. Less people. That's what Ella I been talkin' 'bout doin'. Makes the most sense."

"Yeah? And how do we get there? No food, no gas."

"Just like we always done," Daryl said. "By surviving."

"Daryl might be onto something," Rick agreed.

"We need to make a decision and get off the highway. Now." Andrea said sternly.

"Ain't safe," Daryl added in agreement and loaded his bow to take out a lone Walker. "Too many assholes like this one."

"Alright. We drive west," Rick said authoritatively.

"Stay on the back roads," Daryl added.

Rick nodded. "Until we get somewhere safe."

The afternoon air was cold and Ella buried herself into Daryl as they drove, using his body to guard against the wind. The roar of the engine gave her plenty of time to think. She was thankful that he had decided to stay and not run. She was proud of Daryl and his new role in the group. Rick was relying on him more and more and Daryl was doing an amazing job of stepping up into his new leadership position. Suddenly overcome with emotions, she splayed her hands over his chest and kissed his shoulder through the vest.

Daryl turned his head and gave her a slight smile.

They drove for a few hours before Rick had to pull over. The wagon was out of gas and he had been driving on fumes. The small group formed a tight circle on the road, guns ready and senses alert.

Ella listened to Rick as he quickly barked out orders. He was trying to appear calm, collected, and together, but Ella could hear the fear shaking through his words. Rick's hurried speech about making a life for themselves appealed to her. She knew it appealed to Daryl as well, since they had talked about it at length together. She so desperately wished for a fresh start. A place to hunker down and hide away from the horror. Fortify, Rick had called it. Yes, fortifying sounded nice.

Then Rick dropped a bombshell.

"You know we found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wuhdn't bit." Daryl said.

The Sherriff was completely unceremonious with his next words, "We're all infected."

In an instant, outrage blew up among the group. Ella stared at Rick in disbelief. He'd kept this secret to himself for months. Very slowly she digested his words. Beside her, Daryl was just as shocked. She had never seen Glenn so fired up. And Lori, the anger that flowed over her face was frightening.

When Rick sulked off from everyone, Daryl stepped up and volunteered the two of them to search for firewood while the others secured a perimeter for the night. He loaded his bow and helped Ella jump the guardrail.

"Stick close."

She nodded and began to pick up kindling all while feeling sick to her stomach. Rick's words played over and over again in her mind. _We're all infected. Infected. _

Daryl's hand on her elbow made her jump.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, but firm. "Focus. Imma send you back to the group if you don't wake the hell up."

"I'm sorry. Sorry." She hung her head and he pulled her close.

"Don't think about it. We're alive now. We have each other. That's what matters."

"It's so much to take in."

"We'll be alright."

Ella was silent as he held her.

"You understand me?"

She nodded against his chest and tried to believe him.

Later after the sun went down and they sat by the fire, Carol tried to steal Daryl's attention away with inappropriate words about how he was better than Rick. Ella's eyes grew wide as the words flowed out of Carol's mouth, this was not the Carol she knew.

"Carol," Ella hissed after her snide speech. "I'm proud of Daryl. You should know him well enough to know that he's no one's henchman. He's here because he wants to be here."

Carol stared at her then back to Daryl, "I want a man of honor."

"Rick has honor," Daryl brushed her off. Ella wound a hand through the crook of Daryl's elbow and gave it a squeeze.

When a rustling came through the woods, the group panicked.

"Do something!" Carol commanded Rick.

Her words pushed him over the edge. "I am doing something!"

More bombshells dropped and the air around them was thick with tension as Rick announced Shane's murder. The set up with Randall. The fact that this group was no longer a democracy.

Ella slowly slipped her hand into Daryl's and he gave it a squeeze. He looked at her long and hard and words passed between them without either one having to speak.

They were in this together.


	15. Chapter 14

__**You guys amaze me! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I wish my arms were long enough to reach and hug all of you. Since the last chapter and this chapter are short I decided to post two days in a row. I am so excited about where I am taking this story! I literately did not sleep last night, because I was so busy jotting down ideas as they came to me. I hope I do you proud!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Hold my gun and watch the door  
>Pick the lock and cut the phone<br>Keep your head up, love,  
>Nobody here can stop us<em>

_Grab the bags when sirens call_  
><em>We're out the window, through the yard<em>  
><em>Keep it locked up tight<em>  
><em>Nobody here can stop us<em>

_Baby, I've had this same dream_  
><em>Where I wake up wondering<em>  
><em>What it really means<em>  
><em>If the world came running down<em>

_You and Me, Parachute _

**Chapter 14**

Ella tried to curl into Daryl, absorb his warmth and catch at least an hour of sleep. Everyone was jumpy and on edge. Emotions were running rampant. She had a feeling that no one would sleep that night.

Daryl held Ella close, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep, but hoping that she would be able to. As they sat propped against the stone wall, he was hit with a sudden wave of emotion. That farm had felt like home. For the first time in his life he had been somewhere where he had belonged. Where he had a purpose. Yes, it had taken awhile to discover that. The security of home was unnatural and he had fought it. However, Ella had helped him embrace it. She is what felt like home.

She shifted against his chest and looked up at him.

"Try 'n sleep," he whispered to her.

"It's useless," she whispered back, looking up into his eyes. They were quiet for a while before she confessed, "I'm scared."

"I've got you," he murmured into her hair. "Sleep."

\\

At first light, Rick addressed the weary group. "We need to scout out the area. Find supplies. Under no circumstances does this group split. It ain't even an option. Does everyone understand?"

It was a question, but it left no room for discussion. Rick 's eyes were hard, his lips set into a tight line and his stance was rigid. Ella imagined what it would have been like to cross his path before the dead started walking. He was an officer of the law, a force to be reckoned with. She would not have wanted to be the criminal that he took down.

"Glenn, where's the map? We need a plan."

Glenn produced the well-worn piece of paper from his back pocket and Rick motioned Daryl over to take a look with him. Ella sat in a tight ball by the fire, arms clasped over her knees and watched as the trio bent over the map and spoke in hushed voices. T-Dog and Hershel walked the wall, guns cocked and ready, while the rest of the group waited in a tense silence. Carl was antsy and Ella saw him grimace as his stomach growled, desperate for some nourishment.

"Is there any food left in the cars?" Ella asked Maggie quietly.

Maggie shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Ella willed the tears away that were threatening to spill over. This was not the time to break down and become weak. She just wished that there were something to give the kid.

Rick turned to them and spoke. "We're going to split the gas between the cars, drive 15 miles to what looks like a small town and see what we can scavenge. From there we'll continue to head west. Maybe north west."

It was Hershel who asked the question they all wanted an answer to, "How far are we planning on going, Rick?"

"We go until we find somewhere to stay," his answer left no room for more questions.

Daryl and Glenn siphoned fuel from the small SUV into the wagon while Ella and Maggie extinguished the fire. Carol and Beth stood by silently, looking fearful and helpless. Ella's heart broke for Beth, but she still was angry with Carol for how she had spoken to Daryl. And then there was Lori's drama that Ella was trying to ignore. It was unnecessary and had potential to be harmful to the group. All Ella wanted was to be on the back of Daryl's motorcycle where she felt safe and peaceful.

"Same rules apply as always," Rick said before they headed out. "You honk once if you need pull over."

Daryl helped Ella onto the back of his bike and waited until she was wrapped around him to lead the small caravan away from their temporary campsite. Aside from a few straggling geeks on the side of the road their ride was uneventful. Just how Ella liked things. After all the craziness the past 24 hours had brought them, the quiet felt like heaven.

They drove for 20 minutes before their destination loomed in the distance. Daryl slowed his bike and pulled up beside the wagon before cutting the engine. Rick hung out the window and pointed to the shopping center that could be seen over the hills. "That's where we're going."

"Alright," Daryl nodded. "What do we do if we get there and the place is overrun?"

Rick shook his head, "I'll ride up with you, make sure the place is clear before we bring everyone in. Ella, you get in the wagon. T-Dog will drive."

Daryl nodded, "Alright then."

Ella hopped off the bike and kissed Daryl soundly on the mouth, "Be careful."

"Always am."

Rick took her place on the back of the bike and Ella climbed into the passenger side of the car. She met Lori's hard and unwelcoming eyes from the backseat. Briefly, Ella wondered if Lori was feeling some sort of jealously over her and Daryl's relationship. It would make sense since her marriage with Rick was slowly eroding from the inside.

The thought didn't last long, her eyes widened as she saw at least a dozen walkers come around the back of the store, drawn in by the sound of Daryl's bike. He only had 6 bolts, she knew. "Oh no."

"Ella climb over here," the large man said as he got out of the vehicle. "Drive away if anything happens." T-dog grabbed the machete that sat at his feet and sprung out of the car.

She nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly, refusing to believe that anyone outside the vehicles would be hurt.

"Mom?" The sound of Carl's voice was small and far away.

"Shhh," Lori soothed. "They'll take care of them."

Andrea joined T-Dog and they couple headed quietly towards the storefront, weapons ready. Ella watched as Daryl easily took out six of the undead before swinging his bow around to his back and grabbing the pickaxe that Andrea handed to him. The four headed into the now smaller herd and began to methodically bash heads in.

A gasp rose up in Ella's throat as another walker rounded the store and headed to Andrea with incredible speed. "Turn around," she whispered urgently to the blonde. None of them had seen the grotesque thing appear, panic bubbled up inside of Ella's chest and before she knew what was happening she had grabbed a baseball bat and flung herself out of the car.

"Ella!" She barely heard Carol as she slammed the door and ran towards the walker who was now less than 10 feet away from Andrea. With a mighty swing she cracked the bat across its head and it landed on the pavement with a sickening thud. Bodily fluids and brain matter pooled on the ground as she brought the bat down on it's head three more times, making sure the soft skull was completely cracked.

Andrea was watching her, breathless. "Thank you."

"Where'd that asshole come from?" Daryl shot a bolt into its eye as the jaw began to move back and forth.

Ella pointed to the spot where it had rounded the corner of the store. After retrieving his bolt, Daryl gave her an appreciative look. He'd never seen Ella take out a walker like that. Maybe she was more capable than he realized, and it was damn sexy.

Daryl kicked a few heads for good measure as he walked by to check inside the windows of the store before slowly opening the doors. Rick flanked his side and together they made their way in with T-Dog and Andrea standing guard, Ella ready with her bat. They weren't inside long before they re-emerged and Rick motioned for everyone to leave the cars.

Rick whispered. "I don't want to be here long. Everyone pick an aisle and stock up. Let's be efficient and smart about what we take."

The shelves inside the store had already been scavenged to almost bare bones. Despite that, Ella grabbed some plastic bags from behind the counter and went to work. There still had to be some useful items and she refused to leave empty handed.

As she loaded up with first aid supplies, Daryl threw a blue box her way with a smile. "Might need these."

She caught the package and realized why he was grinning. Trojans. Nice touch. Ella threw them into her shopping bag with a wink before loading up with more bandages, hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin. "Help me hit the pharmacy?" She asked him.

"Yep, " he walked to the back of the store and lifted her up and over the counter before swinging over himself.

"You probably know what these are better than I do," she started rummaging through some pills and grabbing anything that looked like an antibiotic or painkiller.

"Lemme see," Daryl moved in beside her and grabbed a handful of bottles off the shelf. "Oxy and percs. That's good shit." He threw them into the bag.

"I can't believe that stuff is still here. I thought it would be the first to go."

Daryl shrugged and threw some other stuff into the bag. "Guess there ain't a lot of pharm parties in this town. Let's go."

Glenn had grabbed some new maps and they feasted on granola bars and bagged popcorn in the parking lot while pouring over them.

"This looks like a gated community," Andrea pointed out on a local map after they had figured out they were in a little town right on the border of Alabama.

"That means whatever is inside is trapped in there."

"Or it means that nothing got in."

"Guys, are you sure about that?" Ella asked. "We're in the middle of farm land nowhere. There's no way that's a gated community.

Rick shot her a menacing look.

"Girl has a point," Daryl stood up for her. "This ain't the richest town I ever seen."

"Rick, we might be better off finding another farm out here," Hershel added.

Rick threw his hands up. "Alright everyone. Just keep it down."

"I'd kill for Google maps right now," Glenn muttered.

Rick continued, "We'll go. We'll check it out. It can't be more than five miles from here. Whatever it is sits on the edge of a small lake, at least we know there is water."

Ella packed the supplies she had collected, minus the condoms, into the back of the SUV. The Trojans, she put securely away in the side bag of Daryl's bike before climbing on behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she squeezed tightly as she let him drive her off into the unknown.


	16. Chapter 15

__**So, I've officially started to dream about Daryl and Ella. Ha- so they've made it to my subconscious.  
><strong>

**Just another big THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You're dedication to this story continues to amaze me. When I started to write I never imagined that my little story would be so loved! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm trying to write ahead as much as possible, right now I am about 4 chapters ahead, because in the next few weeks I will be moving and changing jobs. I'm already writing when I should be packing! Darella is a nice distraction from real life. Really, is it any wonder why they have started to appear in my sleep?  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_- Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars_

**Chapter 15 **

Overgrown farms whizzed by as Daryl followed the wagon down the desolate roads. Rick was right, it only took 5 minutes to find the place on the map that they believed to be a gated community.

"I'll be damned," Daryl muttered as he pulled his bike over to the side of the road. They had indeed stumbled upon a gated community that sat on the outskirts of a small town. The weeds had overrun everything, and the drive leading up to the large iron gate was adorned with low overhanging trees and landscaping that was once beautiful. In the distance, Ella could make out the glistening outline of the lake. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Houseboat!"

"Whut?"

"We need to find houseboats. Daryl, it would be so safe floating out there in the middle of the lake!"

He studied her with an amused look, "'Cept, I'm fresh out of houseboats unless you have one you been hiding this whole time."

"Gated community on a lake? There has to be boats here."

"Reckon we'll find out."

"How freaking ridiculous is it that this place is just out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Almost too good to be true," Daryl's voice had an edge to it. Ella knew he was probably thinking that this wasn't gong to work out.

The group piled out of their cars, guns loaded and on alert. Rick moved towards the iron fence and gave it a shake. "Locked."

"Yeah," Glenn said. "Which means there are people inside who want to keep us out."

"Not necessarily," Hershel interjected. "These gates lock behind you automatically. It could very well be empty in there."

"Wish there was a way to scout it out without going in locked and loaded," Daryl peered through the fence. "Don't wanna be all dramatic about it."

Ella stifled a laughed. Daryl. Not wanting to be dramatic. That was an oxymoron if she had ever heard one. If the situation wasn't so dire, she would have been doubled over crying tears of laughter.

Glen was already climbing on top of the wagon and peering through binoculars they had found at the drugstore.

"What do you see, Glenn?" Rick asked.

"Houses, maybe seven from what I can see. It's quiet in there. Looks empty."

"Can never be sure," Daryl said.

"No way it can be this easy," Andrea added. "What do we do? Just waltz in and make our selves at home?"

"If it is so safe in there why would people leave in the first place?" Carol asked.

"Panic," Ella answered. "They had no way of knowing at first. They told us to go to Atlanta."

"Rick, what's the plan?" Lori asked coldly and Ella didn't miss the hard look that passed between husband and wife.

"Scout the perimeter, find a way in. Once we get it we'll figure out if the place is even livable."

"All due respect, Rick but we're still close to the city, less than 100 miles away. That's probably where that herd came from who's to say more aren't going to come? It's like they're getting smarter." Glenn said while jumping off the roof of the wagon.

Glenn had hit a hot button and Rick got in his face, "That's what I'm trying to figure out here! If it's not safe we will leave! I'm not stopping until we find safety!" He stalked off to shake the locked gate again.

Glenn looked stunned. Daryl reached over and clapped his shoulder, "All good, brother."

Rick turned to them, "We need to drive around and check the perimeter before going in. T-Dog, Daryl take the bike go left. Hershel and I will take the other side. Everyone else stay here. Ten minutes, that's how long we'll be gone. Ten minutes and come back."

"The fence probably ends at the water line," Ella mused. "It might not even take that long."

"Unless they run into trouble," Carol added, earning her a hard look from Daryl.

After the recon groups parted ways, Ella walked up to the fence and tried to peer through the iron rails. In the distance, she could see what once used to be perfectly manicured lawns sprawling in front of large houses. Maggie stood beside her and sighed. "Do you think this will work?"

"I have no idea," Ella answered. "I'm trying to have hope."

The two girls grasped hands and held tightly. Ella was thankful that she and Maggie had been getting closer. She truly needed a girl friend in all this.

"In your expert opinion, do you think this land is farmable?"

"Are you kidding?" Maggie asked. "It's perfect. The sun and water supply. Hell yes."

Ella smiled. "Please, God, if you are still out there please let this work. I'm begging you."

They didn't have to wait long for the men to return. Daryl and T-Dog reappeared just moments before Rick and Hershel made it back.

"Ella was right, fence ends at the water line." Daryl announced. "Opening was small, but geeks could still get around that fence."

Rick nodded, "So we build a sounder structure." He shook the gate again, like it would magically open. "Glenn, you think we can rewire this to open?"

Always the overachiever, Daryl, gave the gate a firm kick and piped up. "Man, just drive through the damn thing."

\\

It hadn't taken Glenn long before he had the gates opened and they drove their vehicles through. The roar of Daryl's bike echoed through the seemingly peaceful development as they drove the empty streets taking in the sights of the huge houses that surrounded them.

They stopped at the driveway of the first house and peered over the rolling lawn to a beautiful 2-story French château style house. A three-car garage was adjacent to the home and Ella wondered what type of vehicles the owners had left behind.

"Do we check all the houses or what?"

"Let's do a drive through first," Rick said. "Clear out the place of any stray walkers.

The development wasn't large at all. Only eight houses occupied the land inside the gate. Four of them backed up to the water, Ella still hadn't seen any boats though.

"Walker!" Daryl un-shouldered his bow and took out the freak from his seat on the bike with ease. "No way that's the only one," he said before jogging off to retrieve his bolt. The man Daryl had just taken down looked practically human. He was older and dressed in a jogging suit, which made Ella wonder if this had been his place of retirement.

"Let's check one house at a time," Rick said. "Stick together." He strode up the driveway of a brick mansion and everyone followed silently.

Daryl walked backwards beside Ella, bow aimed and ready to shoot.

"Man, these people are rich, apocalypse or not I bet money they locked their doors." T-dog said once they reached the front door.

"So we pick the lock." Maggie retorted.

"Or just bust the damn thing down." There went Daryl with his genius un-dramatic plans again.

Ella peered into a front window, the shades were up and the entryway inside looked pristine and virtually untouched.

Rick tried the doorknob. Locked. No surprise there. "Glenn can you pick it?"

"Not without the right tools."

"There's a crowbar in the wagon," Carol chimed in.

Once the door had been pried open, they continued to stick close as they ventured inside. Rick and Andrea led the way, guns aimed and ready to fire. T-Dog and Daryl brought up the rear.

There was an older couple inside who had opted out. The stench from the kitchen hit them before they actually saw the bodies. Ella gagged a little once she saw the blood and destruction smeared on the white linoleum floor and Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't look."

"We won't stay here," Rick said as he turned the group around. "Supplies only. We'll come back."

They were able to search and clear out two more houses before daylight started to fade. Both dwellings were empty and it looked as though the residents had left in a hurry. Dressers drawers were hanging open, bathroom counters swept clean, kitchen pantries raided- all signs of someone packing quickly. Ella remembered that feeling well. The panic that rested in your chest as you tried to remember everything you could possibly need.

"We'll stay here tonight, secure the doors and windows and keep the lights off." Rick said. "We'll check the rest of the houses in the morning and then get to work securing the gaps in the fences."

The house had four bedrooms. Naturally, the Grimes family took the master bedroom. Carol and Beth took a room that looked like it had belonged to a teen girl. An angsty one at that. Hershel and T-dog claimed a guestroom together and Andrea offered to sleep on the floor in the home office.

Glenn looked at Daryl, "Maggie and I'll take the living room, you two want the other bedroom?"

"If you're offerin' I ain't gonna say no." Daryl gave him a nod of thanks.

"You know he just offered us the nursery, right?" Ella said after Glenn had walked away.

"Don't matter none to me. It's gotta door."

Ella smiled and took in her surroundings. "There has to be a linen closest with extra blankets around here somewhere."

"Daryl!" Rick called from downstairs. "You mind giving me a hand to secure this door?"

"You got it," Daryl answered. He turned to Ella, who was busy searching for the linen closet, and grabbed her waist. He faced her towards him and kissed her lips gently, lingering. "Consider this a teaser."

Her eyebrows raised and she rewarded him with a sly smile before playfully swatting his ass. "You better come through on that promise."

It didn't take long to gather up extra blankets and sheets, the former residents of their new dwelling had an excellent taste in bedding and Ella almost squealed with delight when her eyes fell on a goose down comforter. She created a pallet in the middle of the nursery that must have belonged to a baby boy. The walls were painted in a soft gray and blue elephants traveled in pairs along one wall. Ella ran her hand along the side of the white crib and touched her stomach with a sudden sadness and realization that her life long dreams of having her own family would never come true. She had always wanted a big family, three or four kids. She loved kids and would have been perfectly content to be a stay at home mom for the rest of her life.

The world was dealing her a nasty hand. She had a new dream now. Survive.

\\

As darkness fell, they gathered in the kitchen where Lori and Carol had already begun to rummage the cupboards and create a meal. They had lucked out with a house that boasted a large gas stove.

"What's that smell?" Carl asked.

Ella laughed, she had to agree it was pretty putrid. "I think it's whatever is inside that fridge, buddy."

"Gross."

"I second that."

Ella saw a small smile cross Lori's lips. "We'll have to get that cleaned out."

"Wear a hazmat suit," Beth quipped. "I'm not volunteering for that job."

After they ate a concoction of beans and veggies, Rick divided up watch shifts for the night. Daryl volunteered to go first. "I'm thinking I can get a pretty good view from those big windows on the second story."

Rick nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. That'll be our main lookout. We'll also patrol both levels and do a window and door check with each watch change. Hershel, you take second watch, T-Dog third and I'll do fourth. We'll throw Glenn and Andrea into the rotation tomorrow night. Everyone should be able to get a solid nights sleep some nights."

Ella liked the way Rick was handling things. She had been unsettled after his breakdown and wary of how he would lead the group, but he seemed to have their best interests in mind. She was definitely Team Rick.

Later that night, as Daryl took watch, Ella joined him by the big window.

"You need to be sleepin'," he said gruffly, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders anyway.

"Can't sleep without you, besides you made me a promise and I'm not going to sleep until you fulfill it."

A small smile replaced his scowl and they stared out the window together watching over the peaceful development. They were completely clueless to the fact that some one was also watching them.


	17. Chapter 16

**I know! That was such a creepy cliffhanger! ;-) Thanks again, a million times over, for your reviews. I read and cherish each one. Actually, let's be honest here... I read them each like five times. :-)  
><strong>

**I started a flickr album so you guys can visualize what I am writing about in the gate community. These are the photos that have been my inspiration. It's so easy to picture the camp/farm/ etc from the TV series, so hopefully these pictures will help as I move us into uncharted territory. http:/ www .flickr .com/photos/ 60672983N06/  
><strong>

**Read, review and enjoy!  
><strong>

_Your fragile and broken  
>World will one day begin again<br>Just know it's not the end_

_- I Can't Save You Now, Tyrone Wells_

**Chapter 16**

The next morning came earlier than either Daryl or Ella wanted it to. The nursery they now called home picked up the bright morning sun that pricked through their sleepy eyelids. Ella rolled over and nuzzled her face into Daryl's chest, trying to block it out.

"Got stuff to do," he said sleepily.

"Five more minutes," her lips tickled his skin when she spoke. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept somewhere so comfortable and she fully intended to soak it up. All her body wanted was goose down and Daryl.

Daryl groaned, but held her tighter, "We gotta clear out more houses today. Gather supplies, fix that gap in the fence…"

Ella put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhhh."

"You wanna pick us out a house?" He asked against it, hoping that would get her moving.

She pressed her finger harder against his lips, "Shhh. Shhhh. Sh."

Daryl scowled at her. "Just sayin' we got a lot ta do taday."

"Too bad, I just want to lie here forever," she threw her leg over his knees and snuggled in deeper. Daryl sighed and watched her as she tried to go back to sleep, his fingers busy with tangling themselves in her hair. She didn't really leave a lot of room for argument, he might as well oblige.

That was until Rick's booming voice sounded down the hallway. "Let's get moving, we need all hands on deck!"

Ella groaned, "Damn him. Damn that cop."

Daryl kissed her forehead before untangling her from his body and sitting up. He lifted his arms and stretched the kinks out. Ella rolled over, eyes still closed and blindly reached for her jeans. "Did you say something about picking out a house?"

He pulled a blue shirt over his head and smirked. "Yeah."

Finding her pants, Ella stood up and pulled one pant leg on. "Oh, please let the record show that the promise of a million dollar home is the only reason why I am waking up right now."

Then as she sleepily tried to pull the other pant leg on, Daryl flipped her the bird and then reached over to give her a gentle push causing her to teeter. "See ya downstairs," he teased as she tripped and softly fell to the floor.

"Angel, my ass," she muttered to his back as the wings disappeared out the door.

When Ella finally made it downstairs, she wasn't surprised to hear that Rick had their entire day planned out. "We'll start by clearing out the rest of the houses. Our top priority is to make sure they're empty and collect supplies to fortify the fencing."

Rick divided them into teams. Lookouts, scout-ers, and home base. Ella and Daryl were both put on the team to scout the remaining houses. Ella allowed her self one smug smile, pleased that she would be able to spend the day by Daryl's side instead of in the house with Lori and Carol. She loved them both, dearly. She did. It was just lately they were incredibly trying. She much rather be with Daryl, strong, silent and handsome.

\\

"Babe, I think we found our house," Ella spread her arms wide and spun in the middle of the bright kitchen.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Don't get too excited yet."

His tone was gruff, but they hadn't checked out the whole house yet and he didn't want her getting her hopes up. Although, he had to admit that the house was beautiful. Even though it was the smallest one in the development, the blue craftsman was the nicest house Daryl had ever been inside of. The previous owners had furnished it to be as homey as possible. Everything was plush and overstuffed, the walls painted in warm colors and their décor was simple- not overly extravagant and tacky like the last home they had been in.

"Too late. I love it."

"C'mon. Let's check the upstairs." He walked ahead of her, bow raised and ready to fire. "Probably clear though, any geeks in here woulda been down in a flash with all your squealing in the kitchen."

"Punk," she muttered while peeking into the hall bathroom. "All clear," Ella announced after drawing the shower curtain back.

"In here too," she followed his voice coming from down the hall. The master bedroom.

"So, this is where the magic happens," she took in the large king sized bed with white bedding and smiled.

Daryl watched her take in the large room with wide eyes and a big smile. Damn that girl, why did she have to be so damn cute all the time?

"This is definitely our house."

"If you say so." He was feeling uneasy all the sudden.

"I say so. Don't you like it?"

"I like it just fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Let's go. Everyone's probably waitin' on us."

Ella's eyes flashed with emotion. Hurt? Anger? Confusion? Daryl wasn't sure. Hell, he wasn't even sure why the idea of moving into this fancy house with her was scaring the shit outta him all the sudden. Wasn't this what he had wanted all along? Ella and him, hunkering down together away from everyone else? He'd rather burn in hell than let her know he was scared though. However, she was Ella, she would probably figure it out on her own. Damn shrink.

"Daryl?"

He turned and made eye contact, trying not to scowl. "Can we go?"

She nodded and followed him wordlessly down the stairs and out the front door. Rick was in the middle of the street with T-Dog, waiting for everyone. "What did you guys find?"

"Couple of walkers in the white house on the corner," Andrea reported. "Easy to take care of. No bites, probably tried to opt out and failed."

Hershel nodded, "And a garage full of tools. Will be useful for securing the fencing."

"Is that all the houses?" Glenn asked.

"Nope," Daryl pointed his bow towards the end of the street. "Still got one left."

The figure watching from the window quickly grabbed it's bag and scurried out the back door as the group approached. It ran into the bushes on the edge of the property, crawling into the tiny nest it had created weeks before. Under the cover of those bushes no one could find them. Not unless they knew what they were looking for.

"Someone is living here," Daryl noted while poking his crossbow into the trashcan and pushing cans around. "This stuff here is fresh."

"We swept the whole house, no one is here. They must have left days ago." Andrea peered over his shoulder.

Daryl scowled at her and backed away. "These ain't that old."

Rick rubbed his chin, deep in thought and T-Dog peered out the glass back door, checking for movement.

"Maybe they're hiding," Glenn mused.

"Hiding where?" Andrea asked.

T-Dog tapped the back door with his gun, "Outside would be my guess."

Rick nodded. "We need to search the grounds, eliminate the threats."

"No, if they were a threat they wouldn't hide from us." Daryl shook his head, there went Ella thinking with her big heart again. As much as he loved her, he wished she wouldn't always be so caring. It was a weakness that might be detrimental one day. "If someone is out there they're probably scared to death."

Andrea frowned at her, "They're a threat until proven otherwise."

"Is that how you would want people to treat you?" Ella retorted. "Dale would be disappointed in you."

Daryl smiled in amusement. He couldn't have put two more different women in the room together if he had tried and Ella's spunk was adorable when she let it fly.

"Enough," Rick held up his hands, stopping the two women. "We'll search the grounds."

He looked to Daryl and the hunter nodded, knowing that he was being asked to track. Ella watched as Daryl moved swiftly out the backdoor, eyes on the ground. T-Dog followed close behind, gun drawn and eyes on the horizon.

Daryl shook his head, "There was someone here alright, but the trail is crazy. No pattern. It goes cold over here…" He crouched down and stared off into the distance. "Cain't tell."

"You think they saw us come in and jumped the fence? Took off?" Glenn asked.

"Tall fence to just jump over," T-Dog eyed up the yellow brick structure.

"Did anyone see anything while on lookout?"

"Nothing, we woulda said something." Daryl said, eyes down and still trying to pick up a trail.

Rick nodded. "They might be gone. We'll keep our eyes open. Stay on guard."

Daryl shook his head and went back into the house, "Whoever they are didn't get far." He searched the house more carefully, at first he had thought that the unmade bed and messed house was just the result of the owners leaving quickly, but now he wasn't so sure.

Someone had been sleeping in the closet. How did they miss that on the first sweep? "Yo!"

"What did you find?"

"Someone's been holed up in here," Daryl stepped back to let the rest of the group see what he had found.

Rick spoke quickly, "Glenn. Andrea. Go check on the others. Go. Now!"

Something under the nest of blankets caught Ella's eye and she got down on her knees to crawl into the closet.

"El?"

"Look," she held up the small, raggedy doll that she had unearthed. "I'm telling you. Whoever was here is not a threat."

Daryl flashed back to Sophia and shook his head. This was all too hauntingly familiar. "Don't mean nothing."

Ella stared hard at then men in front of her, "God help me if there is a child hiding here and you thugs are scaring them!"

"A kid would never survive alone, Ella." Hershel's words were gentle.

Rick agreed, "A doll proves nothing. I'm sticking a guard on this place."

Ella stared at the men with disappointment in her eyes, but held back any further arguments. It was clear she would get nowhere with them.

Back at "home base", as they were calling it now, Lori and Carol had made lunch for the group. As they ate, Rick made plans to take the supplies they had found while scouting and fortify the brick and iron fence that surrounded the acreage.

Before Daryl went back out to start on the fence he pulled Ella into their nursery. "I told Rick we're takin' the house."

A grin broke out on Ella's face and she threw herself into his arms, "You're not a jerk after all!"

"The hell?"

She pulled away and gave him a smile that made it impossible to be mad at her. "You were weird while we were in there."

He kissed her forehead. "Jus' being careful. Group's waiting, gotta go."

"Wait, can I move our stuff in?"

"I'll help ya later. Stick close while I'm gone, 'kay? If someone is out there… well, can't be too careful."

"Daryl, it's a child. The doll proves that."

"Cain't be too sure," he gave her one last kiss before leaving.

Ella hung back when he left the room, chewing on her lower lip. She didn't like how everyone was handling this situation. If there was a child hiding in that house she was sure they were scared to death and they would never come out if someone was patrolling the house with a gun. If it wasn't a child, if it was two people, whoever it was - Ella was sure they weren't a threat. She didn't like the way everyone was handling this. And what the heck was bothering, Daryl? She shook thoughts out of her head and went downstairs to join the rest of the ladies. They had laundry to take down to the water.


	18. Chapter 17

**So, yeah. I updated yesterday, but I'm updating again today too! This chapter is nothing but fluff and smut. I thought our couple was due for a little fun. ****You, dear readers, are so unbelievably precious to me. Please, please, please review! Your words and enthusiasm are what encourage me to continue writing! Enjoy! -CJ  
><strong>

_When I hold you  
>In my arms, love<br>Somethin' changes  
>It's the strangest feeling<em>

_The things that_  
><em>Use to matter<em>  
><em>They don't matter<em>  
><em>To me<em>

_When I see you_  
><em>And you're smilin'<em>  
><em>How my heart aches<em>  
><em>So full it is about to break<em>

_You make me believe in love_

_I could never count all the ways_  
><em>That you change me, baby<em>  
><em>Every day the sky is a deeper shade of blue<em>  
><em>When I'm with you<em>

_- When I'm With You, JJ Heller _

**Chapter 17**

Daryl found a bottle of wine and brought it into the large bedroom. They had moved their stuff into the blue house after dinner, the whole group dispersing into the four separate houses that sat against the water. Being separated from the rest of the group was stranger than Daryl expected it to be. It was quiet. Peaceful. A little unsettling.

"What no glasses?" Ella asked from her sprawled position on the bed.

"We're doing this Dixon style. Straight from the bottle." He took a swig to prove his point before handing the bottle to her. "Don't be all prissy about drinking it neither, there's plenty more where that came from."

"We picked a good house, Daryl Dixon," she said after swallowing down a mouthful of the expensive red wine. "You said there was more of this?"

"Fuckin' wine cellar in the basement."

"Well, then." She took a long swig before handing it back to him and patted the spot beside her on the bed. Daryl dropped himself onto the white comforter and spread out. He could lose Ella in this bed if he wasn't careful, it was huge.

"I wonder what type of people they were?" She reached across him and picked a metal picture frame off the nightstand.

Daryl glanced at the seemingly happy older couple smiling back at them and raised the wine bottle in a toast, "Rich. Thank ya, rich bastards."

Ella snaked the bottle out of his grasp and gave him a look that only she could pull off. Daryl knew what was coming, her mind was working on some sort of invading question and he was probably going to have to talk about his feelings. Shit, she better give him that wine bottle back.

"You seemed off today."

His eyebrow arched, "Just say what yer thinking."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I feel like maybe you don't want to be in this house with me."

He scowled at her and took another swig from the bottle. "Yer wrong."

"Then what's up?"

"Haven't really lived with people much. Pretty much done my own thing my whole life," he took another swig.

Ella's mind flicked to the brief stories he had told her about growing up. "Okay, then just tell me when you need space. I'll respect that."

Daryl sighed and moved closer to her, "It ain't that."

"Then what is it?"

How was he supposed to put his feelings into words when he wasn't even sure how he was feeling? Ella's brown eyes were staring at him, expectant. Waiting for an answer. "I guess I'm just scared you'll get tired of me or sumthin," he made a sweeping gesture across the room with the hand that held the bottle. "I ain't just interested in playing house with ya."

As Ella digested his words, she slowly climbed on top of him straddling his hips. Her hands came around the sides of his face and her voice was low when she spoke, "What is it going to take to make you realize that I'm not going anywhere?"

A wave of emotion overcame him and Daryl's eyes clouded. He reached up to grab a handful of curls, "I don't wanna mess this shit up."

"You can't. I love you too much," she moved her hands down to his broad shoulders and gently kneaded the hard muscles underneath.

Daryl set the wine bottle on the nightstand. Roughly, he grabbed her chin and brought their lips together in a hard and passionate kiss. His tongue gave her mouth a through exploration as Ella's nails raked down his sides. Her hips pressed into him and Daryl could feel himself quickly hardening beneath her as she began to move up and down the length of him.

He moved his hands from her face to grab her hips, "Slow down, darlin'. We got all night."

She leaned down and breathily said into his ear, "Is that a promise?" before giving his earlobe a light nip.

Ella wasn't sure if it was the wine, her emotions or a combination of both that was making her extra frisky, but she was going to go with it. If Daryl wanted to go all night, she was game. It would be the first time they had been together where there wasn't an urgency to hurry up and finish before someone (or something) discovered them.

"Don't plan on gettin' any sleep tonight." His warm lips traveled down her neck and he licked the spot where his tongue could feel her pulse. When she felt his hands skim her nipples through the light fabric of her shirt, Ella whimpered. Her body was on fire for him. "Yeah, girl." He murmured, his lips still working on the skin of her neck, leaving red marks in their wake.

Ella leaned back and reached down to lift her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor. She needed to feel Daryl's large hands on her skin. He took each breast in his hands and squeezed before allowing his tongue to flick over each nipple. Ella threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her back to meet his mouth, enjoying every movement of his wet tongue.

After he was finished ravishing her breasts, Daryl flipped them over and used his forearms to prop himself above Ella. Damn, she was beautiful. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the round womanly curves, porcelain skin and tiny freckles brought out by the sun. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow in the most crazy, sexy way he had ever seen.

"You're teasing me," she playfully chastised him while running her fingers lightly over his arms.

"Patience is a virtue." With a devilish smirk he bent down and got to work showing her what teasing really looked like. He removed her cotton panties and absently threw them across the room. His lips traveled down her bare stomach, leaving a trail of sensations in their wake. When his mouth finally reached its destination, Daryl was slow, tormenting her and causing her throat make sounds that she had never heard before. His tongue worked over her, in her and around her. Everything was so hot and so wet. Ella's legs shook as Daryl's hands worked along side his tongue, managing to hit all the right spots.

"Darrrrrryl," his name came out of her mouth low and raspy.

He paused just long enough to look into her eyes, "Say it again."

He bent back down and his tongue hit the overly sensitive spot. She gasped, "Oh shit, Darrrrrryl."

He was relentless.

Finally, neither of them could take any more and Daryl positioned himself above her. His hands wrapped around her ankles and pushed her legs causing her knees to bend deeper.

His breath hitched as he pushed his hardness into her and felt the tightness surround him in heat. "Ella," he moaned before beginning to thrust, painfully slow at first but quickly finding a faster rhythm.

Her body welcomed him, feeling every inch of him slide into her. Hot and searing. As he moved in and out of her, Ella's hips moved to match his rhythm. Their lips danced together in time with their hips and when Daryl began to move faster Ella moaned into his mouth. Finally waves of hot heat flowed over her body and she let go. Her mouth opened and head tilted back on the pillow as the pleasure swept over her in one giant flood.

Suddenly he shuddered over her, in violent jerks that shook the bed and Ella felt him release. "Fuck. Ella. Goddammit. Fuck." He tried not to collapse on top of her as his body came down.

"I love you," she kissed all over his face refusing to leave a single spot of his rugged skin untouched by her lips.

Daryl tightly wrapped his arms around the only woman he had ever loved and breathed in her musky scent, "Love you."

Ella felt his heart beating against her skin and pressed in closer as their breathing slowed. Daryl fought sleep, their passion had stirred up emotions and he was ready to spill everything that sat heavy in his heart to the woman who was tangled up in his arms.

"El?"

"Mmmhmm?" She mumbled whilst planting a tiny, lingering kiss on the side of his mouth.

"I gotta say something," he pulled back from her just enough to gaze into the eyes that looked back at him brimming with passion and curiosity.

Ella threaded their fingers in encouragement while she watched him struggle for words, "I'm listening."

"The farm was the first place that felt like home," he started slowly. "I ain't never felt like I belonged anywhere until you came along, until I kissed ya on that porch. Then I felt like I had a home."

She stayed quiet and soaked up his words, letting them settle into her heart.

He continued, the words flowing out of him before he knew what he was going to say. "I never thought I would be in love, ya know? Never really knew what this looked like. Never thought a woman, a real woman, would ever love me. You snuck up on me like a … a fuckin' ninja."

Ella snorted.

"It took the world going to shit for me to finally find a home, a place to belong. How messed up is that? I wud never be in a place like this house, with a woman as amazing as you. Was never in the cards for me."

"It scares you?"

"I don't feel good 'nough for it."

"You are," she stated simply. "I'm going to tell you that everyday until you believe it."

His next words were slow and hitched with emotion, "I wish I could marry you."

Ella stilled. She was scared to move, scared to breathe. Terrified that she would do something to break the spell and make the words that Daryl had just confessed disappear. She didn't have to worry about that though, because Daryl let out a loud guffaw.

"Never thought I'd be sayin' that to a woman."

Ella leaned her head into him. "You listen here, Daryl Dixon. I would have married you yesterday."

"You serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Damn," was the only word he could find.

Ella molded her lips to his, kissing him in a way that proved she was serious. She loved him. If circumstances were different she would marry him. She would marry him a million times over.

Barely pulling away she asked, "How did I survive before you?"

Daryl smiled against her lips, "Ya didn't. I saved yer life."

"Did I ever thank you for that?"

"Ya, down at the quarry. Ya acted like you were scared of me, stumbling over yer words all cute like."

"I was scared of you!"

"Ya well, I was smitten with you from day one. Hated myself fer it too. Wanted to hate ya."

"Hmm, too bad that didn't work out."

"You made it too damn hard."

"I make something else hard too," she teased. A year ago Ella wouldn't have been caught dead making a joke like that, with Daryl it felt right though. This was the real thing.

She inched her fingers down his thigh and grazed her hand over him. Daryl moaned. "Aw, hell."

"Saddle up cowboy, we're going again."


	19. Chapter 18

__**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! It was pretty hot, I had to cool myself off a bit while I was writing. I try to keep things classy, yet hot when I'm writing smut. Hopefully, I accomplished that. **

**Are you still liking the storyline? I've hit a tiny bit of writer's block so I am open to suggestions if you have any ideas for Tame Me.  
><strong>

**Remember, reviews = fuel!  
><strong>

_I hope that I don't sound to insane when I say  
>There is darkness all around us<br>I don't feel weak but I do need sometimes for her to protect me  
>And reconnect me to the beauty that I'm missin'<em>

_January Wedding, Avett Brothers_

**Chapter 18**

The next two days were long and hard inside the gated development. The group worked from sun up to sun down as they settled into their new homes. They had strategically chosen to occupy the four houses furthest from the entrance along the water. The Grime's family in one, T-Dog, Andrea and Carol in another and The Greene's and Glenn in the first house on the row. Large yards separated the houses, but they were still close enough that shouts would be heard if there was any sort of trouble.

Daryl had taken out a few walkers that popped up from time to time around the fence, but other than a few strays things were peaceful. Rick didn't allow the group to let their guard down though. There was always someone on top of the brick fence keeping watch. He was scared that the moment they let their guard down something terrible would happen. Heck, they were all scared for that. They hadn't touched the house on the end of the street since their first initial sweep. There had been no movement outside and no reason to go back in. Still, they kept a steady eye on it.

The biggest house on the water boasted a large workshop. Hershel had guessed that the place belonged to a retired carpenter. The inside of the home was immaculate and filled with custom cabinetry and woodwork. Plenty of supplies had been found inside the workshop to secure the gaps in the fencing and reinforce the front gate.

It was getting too cold to plant vegetables, and they were planning on rationing out the accumulated non- perishable food over the course of the winter until Hershel came up with a plan to build a greenhouse inside one of the sun porches. The idea of fresh vegetable made Ella's mouth water.

Everyone had his or her role. Routine found them and the survivors embraced it. So they worked hard, grasping for some sort of semblance of their old lives. Ella, Beth and Maggie set up stations in each of the residences and stockpiled any supplies they found. Ella and Daryl kept all the meds in their basement. All the food was stored in Rick and Lori's garage and Hershel offered to keep all the tools and building supplies.

Each day the girls scavenged a different house, searching for anything useful.

Maggie found Ella playing in a large walk in closest one afternoon. The lady of the house was exactly her size. Ella had hit the jackpot.

"Hey, do you think Glenn would mind if I brought him clothes that I'm pretty sure a teenage boy used to wear-" she stopped short and gave an appreciative whistle when she saw Ella dressed to the nines in a black cocktail dress and red heels.

"How do I look?" Ella put her hands on her hips.

"Sexy," Maggie nodded.

"Blah," Ella kicked off the shoes and turned. "Unzip me? Too bad I have no place to wear this."

Maggie undid the zipper and Ella let the dress drop to the floor. She stepped out and began to pull her worn, dirty jeans and hooded sweatshirt back on. "And, no. I think Glenn will be grateful."

"You should take that dress."

"Right, because it's completely practical."

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, "You never know what it might come in handy for."

"Then you take it," Ella picked up the dress and tossed it towards her friend.

"Nuh- uh. Won't fit me."

The girl had a point, they were built completely opposite. Maybe she would take it. Ella held up the black dress and examined the ruffles and sweetheart neckline. It really was beautiful. "You know, Daryl told me that he would marry me a few nights ago."

Maggie just raised an eyebrow as a prompt for Ella to continue.

"I knew he loved me, but to hear that well…." she trailed off and chewed her lower lip in thought. "He's serious. We've never really talked about what we were before. We just kinda fell into things, ya know? That's probably one of the most romantic things he'll ever say to me."

Maggie was grinning ear to ear. "We should do it! My dad could perform a ceremony!"

"Mags! No! No way, Daryl would never in a million years do that."

"Why not?"

"We are talking about the same Daryl right?"

"Of course, he asked you to marry him."

"Correction, he said he wished he could."

"Now he can." Maggie wasn't going to back down. "Good thing you found that dress."

"Honestly, what's the point of marriage now anyway?"

"It's a reason to celebrate! We don't have many reasons these days."

"You and Glenn get married then!"

"Maybe we will. Glenn hasn't asked though."

"You're Maggie Greene, I'm pretty sure that you can convince him to ask."

Her eyes twinkled. "So, double wedding?"

"No. Nope. Daryl would never."

"You haven't even asked him!"

"I know him!"

"Ask him."

It was evident that Maggie had her heart set on a ceremony, but Ella was certain that Daryl would not be keen on the idea. He hated to be the center of attention and he hated everyone in his business. If Daryl had gotten married before the apocalypse he would have been a justice of the peace kinda guy.

"I'll think about it," Ella compromised.

\\

Ella wondered about her resistance to Maggie's wedding idea later. She had always wanted to be married, what had changed? Well… besides the obvious dead people walking around? She loved Daryl, but couldn't put her finger on why she was so quick to shoot down Maggie's suggestion. Why wouldn't she want to marry the man who made her heart explode from the inside out whenever he came around? The man who gave her an adrenaline rush every night when the sun went down? The man who protected her and put her life before his? The man who let his emotional walls crumble for her and only her?

She wasn't the Ella that she used to be. She had an edge to her now, partly from this new world and partly from being around Daryl. She hadn't changed for the worse, nor had she changed for the better. She was just adapting.

Ella picked a book off the shelf in the living room and in a vain attempt to quiet her thoughts began to read when Daryl strode in the front door. There it was again, that flutter of emotions that entered her stomach each time he came around.

He kicked his muddy shoes off in the foyer, gave her a slow smile and drawled, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she put her book down on the coffee table and returned the smile.

"I was thinkin'," he said moving into the living room and heading for the big fireplace. "I should see if this thing actually works. Getting cold out there."

"Do you think it's November?"

He shrugged before bending down to examine the white brick fireplace. "Damn, propane. Wonder if I can rig it up for a real fire?"

"We should celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Whatever you want," Ella could tell he wasn't really listening and more intent on the fireplace. "Bet Rick could help, maybe we can rig up the fireplaces in all the houses. Gonna get real cold soon."

"I'll talk to Maggie and Carol. Maybe we could have it here. I bet there are holiday decorations packed away in the attic. Maybe you could find some meat," she didn't care if they were having two different conversations.

He hadn't heard a word she said. "Should be easy enough, hard part is retrofitting the thing. Disconnecting the propane."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to blow up."

"Exactly," he grunted. "The chimney looks okay. Have to climb up on the roof, check it out."

Ella watched as he continued to fuss with the fireplace. For Daryl a fireplace was simply surviving, but for her it incredibly romantic. It made Ella think of cozy nights snuggled up in front of its warmth, drinking wine and talking until dawn. For a fleeting second she let herself wish that Georgia would see snow this winter.

Daryl stood and rubbed his large hands over his face, scratching at the scruff on his jaw line. "Gonna shower," he left the room without another word and Ella heard the water turn on upstairs minutes later.

He hadn't said anything else about marriage since that night. Ella hadn't necessarily expected him too, he was Daryl after all, but she wondered if the floor was still open for discussion. Maggie's words from earlier in the day were sitting heavy in her heart. Her thoughts on the matter were ping ponging. On one hand, it was incredibly romantic and a way for Daryl and her to celebrate their love. On the other hand, what was really the point? Marriage used to be a big deal to her, but now she didn't see how it would make a difference. Things between the two of them were perfect. Would saying a few words and having the semblance of a party really change that?

He wasn't gone long and returned to the living room smelling clean, a pair of sweatpants she had found for him in one of the other houses, sat low on his hips. She smiled when she saw that he was bare chested and footed. It was one of his ways to say- _I'm comfortable with you. _She had seen his scars and kissed every one. Daryl no longer felt the need to hide them from her. He haphazardly threw himself onto the couch and plopped his head in Ella's lap.

"Tired?" she brushed the hair from his eyes.

He nodded and burrowed in, enjoying the feel of her soft hands on his face. "Finished the fence today. Would take a natural disaster to knock it down. Walkers ain't gonna get through."

"That's comforting."

"Yeah, starting to look like this place might actually work," Daryl's eyes began to flutter shut. Ella traced his face with her fingers, making unrecognizable patterns from his eyebrow down to his jaw, around his lips and back up again. Finally she let her hand run down his chest and fall on his stomach, resting there.

"So, we could potentially spend the rest of our lives here."

Daryl pried one eye open to look at her, "Reckon so."

"That feels…. strange."

"Don't think 'bout it," he closed his eye again and wound his fingers through the hand that rested on his stomach.

"What about my boat?" Daryl had promised to share her idea of an emergency boat with Rick.

Daryl frowned. "Working on it."

"What does that mean?"

"Means Rick ain't so keen on the idea. Waste of fuel, wants to use it for the generators instead."

Ella pouted. "That was a good idea."

"Didn't say it wasn't. Just need fuel for other things."

"Do you still trust Rick?"

Daryl's eyes were open now, "Yes."

"Okay," she kissed his mouth. "Let me up and I'll make dinner."

Daryl sat up and swatted her butt as she walked away. Where on earth had that question about Rick come from? He followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a corkscrew to open the bottle of wine that sat on the counter. Ella reached for two glasses and set them down with a smile.

"Tonight we drink Bennett style."

From the corner of his eye, Daryl saw the teasing smile on the edges of her lips and shook his head. "Wouldn't have to use glasses if yer last name were Dixon."

Oh, so they would be having this conversation after all.

She opened her mouth to with a retort when something across the way caught her eye and stopped her in her tracks. "Daryl, there's a light in that house."


	20. Chapter 19

_****_**Sad announcement! This may be my last chapter for awhile. I am moving this weekend and all my time and energy is going into that. I wish I had written further ahead and was able to keep up with regular updates, alas it didn't happen. I promise that I will be back within the week though! A few of you have expressed how much you love the fact that I update regularly and I don't want to disappoint!  
><strong>

**As always, read, enjoy and review! -CJ  
><strong>

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>

_Just a Kiss, Lady Antebellum _

**Chapter 19**

Daryl looked up from the wine bottle with a furrowed brow. "Wha?"

"The house," Ella pointed out the sliding back door where she could see the beam of a flashlight bouncing along the windows.

Daryl quickly reached over to turn off the lantern that sat on the counter and joined her at the back door. "Damn. The hell I put my bow?"

"Front door."

Daryl moved swiftly and collected his precious bow before he was back by her side and pulling her out the door.

Ella tugged at his hand. "Shirt, shirt."

He growled, but quickly ran upstairs and returned in a clean thermal. They moved quietly and quickly across the back lawns to the Grimes' house. In the distance, Glenn was on top of the brick fence taking the first shift of the night watch. They crossed over two backyards before running up the back deck of Rick and Lori's home. Inside, Ella could see the strained family sitting at the kitchen table, a soft glow from their camping lantern illuminating the room. Daryl let himself in and 3 pairs of curious eyes greeted the couple.

"We got a situation," Daryl motioned for Rick to follow him with a tilt of his head before nudging Ella further into the house. She knew that meant this was man business and she wasn't welcome, but he also didn't want her in their house alone.

Rick grabbed two guns off the counter and followed Daryl outside. Ella quickly ran to the front of the house where she could see across to the house in question with Lori and Carl on her heels.

"We saw a flashlight in the windows," she explained, softly.

"Do you think it was one of us? Looking for supplies?"

"I don't know. Maggie, Beth and I were supposed to scavenge it tomorrow…" her words trailed off as Carl pressed his face against the window.

"Mom, I should go out there."

"No. No. You stay right here. You hear me?"

A mixture of anger and disappointment crossed the boys face and Ella gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Who's going to protect me and your mom if you leave?"

Carl turned back to the window with a determined nod and new sense of purpose.

Outside a gun shot rang through the air.

"The hell?" Daryl quickly scanned the horizon and saw Glenn haphazardly jumping down from his post.

"Daryl! Rick!" He urgently whispered. "Over here!"

Both men took off as other members of the group poured out of their houses at the sound of the gun. Rick motioned for Hershel and T-Dog to follow and they met Glenn at the base of the fence, crouching low in the brush.

"Some one out there shot at me," Glenn said. "I didn't see anyone and it came out of nowhere."

"Ella and I saw a light on in that house," Daryl whispered.

T-Dog spoke up. "You think it's related?"

Voices floated in from the other side of the fence and Daryl shushed the group.

"Did you get him?" A female.

A deeper voice answered, "I saw him drop, but I can't be sure."

"Dammit! I knew we shouldn't have left her so long. You told me she would be safe."

"Keep your voice down!"

The woman didn't listen every well, "Ethan! What are we going to do?"

"Just let me think, okay?"

Even though the fence was over 6 feet tall, the group stayed low as Rick spoke. "Who's out there?"

Silence.

"I asked you a question," his tone was menacing.

Finally the male spoke, "Look man. We mean no harm."

"You shot at one of my men!"

The girl shouted out frantically, "Do you have our sister! Is she okay? Tell me please!"

"Dammit! Katelyn. Shut up."

Daryl's heartbeat picked up the pace. Ella had been right, whoever was hiding in that house was probably just a kid. "Ain't seen her," he answered the frantic girl.

A gasp from the other side of the fence and a whisper, "Oh god. Ethan, what are we going to do?"

The man answered the girl quietly, but firmly, "Would you just shut up already?" Then he addressed the group again, "How many of you are there? Two, three?"

"More," Rick answered.

"How many more?"

"That doesn't matter right now, son. What matters is that you shot at us and are now a threat. We don't take very kindly to people shooting at us."

Daryl strained to hear the hushed conversation between the brother and sister on the other side of the fence.

Finally, the male spoke. "Look man, just protecting my own. I'm sure you've done the same. We tried to get in, looks like ya'll boarded up our entrance place. Imma shoot straight wit ya, man. Our little sister was in there. I just want to make sure she's safe."

Daryl looked to Rick waiting for his decision. They all knew whoever was on the other side of that fence was being honest, but Rick need to make the call. Their leader gave them all a nod. "We'll send our ladder over and lower our weapons. Keep your hands visible."

"Of course, man. Of course."

T-Dog helped Daryl hoist their ladder up and over for the other survivors, letting go when they felt hands from the other side grab onto it. "Man, I gotta bad feeling 'bout this," T-Dog muttered.

A young man, no older than 21 appeared at the top of the fence, followed by a girl who looked to be just a few years younger. She was terrified. They climbed down and softly hit the ground. Ethan kept his hands raised and looked scathingly at Daryl, whose bow was pointed at his head. "Mind taking that thing off me?"

"Yep," Daryl popped his P and kept the bow trained on the young man.

The girl, Katelyn, shot Daryl a warm smile accompanied by an eyelash bat. The hunter held in a chuckle and narrowed his eyes in her direction, causing her to shy away. So, Katelyn was _that_ kind of girl, no doubt before the world started to end she could get anything she wanted with that smile and those eyes. Her type had always annoyed him and it was no different now. Daddy's girls. _Useless survival tool, princess._

\\

Ella hated not being able to see what was happening outside. She hadn't heard any other gunshots, but was still pacing in front of the window like a caged tiger.

"Why was there only one gunshot?" Carl asked.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Lori's hands ran through her son's hair as she tried to stay strong.

Over his head, the two women shot each other worried looks. They both knew neither Daryl nor Rick would waste a bullet on one walker. As they paced and waited, Carol, Beth and Maggie all filtered into the house.

"Does anybody know what's going on?" Carol's voice hit a high note as she worried aloud.

Ella shook her head, "Daryl and I saw a light in the window of the other house, he and Rick went to check it out. But that's all I know."

Maggie's voice hitched, "Oh God, Glenn's on watch."

Ella touched her friend's arm in comfort. "I'm sure he's fine."

It was a lie. They knew. There were no guarantees anymore, but they both wanted to believe that the men they loved would come home to them every time they left.

\\

Katelyn tore through the house, "Jenna! Jenna! Where are you?"

When Jenna emerged from the closet Daryl watched Ethan let out a sigh of relief from the corner of his eye. The little girl must have been about Carl's age, ratty blonde hair and big blue eyes that were filled with fear. Daryl looked at Jenna and only saw Sophia. Scared, alone and unsure. And, dammit, Ella was going to be on fire when she found out there had been a frightened little girl in this house the whole time. The whole situation didn't sit right with Daryl either. He didn't like to think about kids being alone. It was terrifying. He knew.

The sisters clung to each other. Katelyn was murmuring into her little sister's ear as she stroked back her hair. "We're here now. It's okay."

Ethan watched his sisters hug and then turned to Rick. "You're group needs to leave," The young man's stance was firm. He wasn't a big guy, but pulled himself up to his fullest height trying to command as much space as possible. "First light. I don't want your men around my sisters."

"Ain't gonna hurt yer sisters," Daryl assured him.

Ethan shot him a menacing stare.

He tried to soften his own stare, to prove to the kid he was serious, but it was useless. Only Ella was able to see that side of him. He tried words instead, "We ran into a bad group. Took the necessary precautions to protect our own women and children. Aint gonna hurt them."

Ethan knew what Daryl meant. They had killed people to keep their own safe. He would do the same to them if he had to. He told them.

"Look," Rick said. "We can work this out. There are plenty of supplies around here to last through the winter. No reason why any of us should leave. We aren't going anywhere and I'm not sending your sisters out into the cold."

Ethan snorted, "You aren't sending us anywhere, man. Period."

"Then it looks like we're at an impasse."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ethan asked.

Daryl snorted, "How do we know we can trust you, bucko? Already proved you don't know shit by firin' yer gun."

The two men glared at each other.

Rick intervened, "We're going to have to prove it to each other."

"Ain't gonna prove nothing to you, man."

Rick gritted his teeth, "It's your only option."

Daryl rolled his eyes. Sooner or later this kid would learn that you don't challenge Rick. Ethan stared down at the two men, clearly contemplating his options. It was only a matter of seconds before he realized that there was only one viable option. To protect his sisters he was going to have to keep the peace with this group.

So, it was settled and Daryl backed out of the house leaving the siblings alone. He didn't like it, didn't trust the kid. Ethan was a loose cannon. Rick had made his decision though and the group was going to have to trust that.

They were silent as they walked through the night, all uneasy with the unexpected turn of events. Daryl was wondering how that little girl slipped by him and if Ella was going to hand him his ass on a platter when she found out how old Jenna was.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Ella's eyes found his as everyone met together in Rick and Lori's kitchen, questioning him silently. He stood on the other side of the kitchen from her as Rick explained to the women what had just happened. Daryl watched, with a furrowed brow, as Ella digested the information Rick was giving them. Her face was twisted with unreadable emotions.

Maggie clung to Glenn when she learned that the shot had been fired towards him.

"So, you just left them there. Alone?" Lori challenged Rick.

"Ethan gave me no reason not to trust him," he answered his wife.

"He shot at Glenn!" Maggie burst out.

It was Carol's turn to speak up, "Who's to say he's not going to shoot again?"

"Rick," Andrea said. "I agree. Maybe we should put a guard on the house."

Rick's face took on a hard look. "This is not up for discussion! He just wants to protect his sisters! We would do the same thing! Jenna is Carl's age, for Christ sakes!" He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, before continuing. "They were here first. They're not leaving. We're not leaving. We'll learn to get along."

"I agree with Rick," Ella said quietly. Since Dale's death she had stepped up to the plate as the spokesperson in the group for keeping their humanity in tact. "They're kids. This is different than the Randall situation."

Daryl ran his hands over his face. "We done here, yet? Or are we just planning on talking all night 'bout a decision Rick already made?"

"We're done," Rick's words were the signal for everyone to move out and head back to their own houses.

Ella threaded her fingers through Daryl's as they walked back to their house together, she wasn't sure where he stood on the situation and tried to broach the subject without directly asking him about his feelings. "Everyone is spooked from the whole Randall thing."

He sniffed, but remained silent. Ella gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't have to talk about it."

"You were right about it being a kid."

Ella just shrugged.

"We coulda taken care of her. 'Stead of scaring her to death. Kid shouldn't have to be surviving alone in this world. Messed up."

"Does this type of thing remind you of when you were a kid?"

Daryl dropped her hand, "Dammit, woman. Stop trying to shrink my head."

She had hit a nerve. Ventured into a territory that was too raw in the moment and Daryl didn't want any part of it. He walked off to the house, leaving Ella standing in the dark and staring after his back.

When she walked back into the house, Daryl was already in bed. Ella undressed silently in the dark and crawled into the big bed. She made sure not to touch him, even though she desperately wanted to apologize, kiss his lips and fall asleep in his arms. The long day caught up to her and she felt her eyelids flutter as sleep began to overtake her body. However, it wasn't until Daryl turned, molded his body to hers from behind and placed a gentle kiss into her hair that she was able to sleep soundly.


	21. Chapter 20

__**Hoooooray! An update. Thank you soooo much for waiting patiently for me as I moved this weekend. Oh my, what an ordeal. I still don't have internet at the apartment, so I snuck away to steal wifi and post this for you guys. :) There is still much work to be done, but hopefully I can squeeze some writing time in.  
><strong>

**Also, hello new readers! Thank you for your reviews! I will take some time later this week to thank you personally!  
><strong>

**As always... read, enjoy, review!  
><strong>

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me_

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days_

_But she makes me want to believe_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love, and she is all I need _

_And when that world slows down, dear_

_And when those stars burn out, here_

_Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there_

_- She is Love, Parachute_

**Chapter 20**

They didn't talk about that night again. Nor did they talk about marriage. Or even Thanksgiving celebrations. All attention around "camp" had been turned onto the three Bachman siblings. Ethan was making sure he and his sisters kept to themselves, and Ella didn't like it. Not one bit.

She had been trying unsuccessfully to get Katelyn and Jenna to join in group activities. Every time she would go knock on the door, Ethan answered and blocked her view into the house. No matter what she offered, laundry, dinner with everyone, a share of the medical supplies, a chance to join in on watch rotation and even just a friendly hello- Ethan politely closed the door in her face. The only one who had been able to enter the sibling's home since the night Ethan and Katelyn came back was Rick, and even he wasn't allowed to stay long.

"It's like he keeps his sisters prisoner," Ella fumed to Daryl one night.

He watched her stalking around the bedroom, from his perch on the bed. Lately it seemed to him that all she was doing was trying to fix everything and everybody. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I mean, c'mon!" She threw some clothes into a dresser drawer and turned to him, hands on her hips. "Haven't we proved to him that we're trustworthy?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Ain't our problem. Dude's got his own way of doin' things. Leave 'em be."

"I don't like it, Daryl."

"Ya aint got ta like it. It is what it is. This aint some happy hippy commune. It's the fuckin' end of the world. Cain't be expecting nobody to want to just play nice with others and sing 'round the campfire together."

Ella sighed. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Daryl shrugged. "I don't see the big deal. Just let it be, he'll come round sooner or later."

She moved to where he sat and touched the side of his face, letting her fingers twist into the ends of hair that fell over his eyes. "You need a haircut."

"And you need to stop thinking you can fix everybody," he retorted. "You ain't a shrink no more."

"Middle school guidance counselor," she was getting really tired of correcting him all the time and it showed in the edge her voice held.

"You ain't that no more neither. Just be Ella."

She placed a hand over her heart, "This is me, babe. I'm a fixer. I just want people to get along and be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah."

She pouted and then, "We have to care. If we stop caring we have nothing left in this world!"

He held her gaze. "You're all worked up. These new kids. Rick and Lori's marriage. Carol spiraling downwards. My non- existant daddy issues. And whatever else gets you all riled on any given day. I don't like it." He grasped her hips and pulled the overly stressed and tired woman down onto the bed with him. "When are ya gonna start thinkin' 'bout yerself?"

She processed his question before answering with a shrug, "Beats me."

Daryl pushed himself off the bed, "Sometimes you really piss me off, woman."

Ella snorted and as much as she tired to fight them her emotions were starting to escalate, "Because I care about people? That's real classy, Daryl."

"Care too damn much," his voice raised as he turned and stood in front of her.

"Where is this coming from?"

Daryl squared off his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He let his eyes roam over her body before settling on her eyes. "I fell in love with you because you're different. You care. The world goes to shit and you still care about everyone. Not yerself though. It's gonna kill ya."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do I need to repeat myself?" There went those big brown eyes of hers staring at him like she could see into his soul again. Behind them pooled a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Daryl?"

His firm stance didn't waver at her soft voice, but his gaze moved to the corner of the room. "I need to go hunting. We haven't had meat in o'er a week."

"Huh?" She blinked at the sudden change in conversation, before realizing what he was saying. "Oh. You don't think I can take care of myself."

"Didn't say that."

"You thought it."

His eyes moved back to her and locked on Ella's face. The steely blue stare spoke volumes. He was scared to leave her.

"Yeah. Well, I had a good teacher when it comes to defending myself."

Suddenly, Daryl stalked towards her and with a roughness she wasn't expecting pushed his hand onto her chest, right above her heart. "This, Ella! Never paying attention, always thinking with yer heart and not yer head!"

She frowned at him before pushing his hand away from her breast. "So? No need to get all riled up, Dixon."

"Dammit, Ella! I can't always be around to watch yer back!"

"If you're so worried take me hunting with you," she spat out her challenge.

"Hell no. I aint letting you leave here. If'n it was up to me, I wouldn't even let you leave this damn house. Just like Ethan. Maybe that kid is onto sumthin'."

"Stop acting like a caveman!"

He growled at her.

"Yeah, like that. Use your words, Daryl." Ella wasn't sure why her tone was becoming so sarcastic and biting. She wanted to make excuses for their tiff. They were both exhausted after all, but she couldn't, she just kept making jabs at him. "I'm not a princess you can lock in a tower."

"Never said that," his scowl deepened.

They stood facing each other, shoulders square, lips in thin lines. Finally Ella threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "This is stupid. Why are we fighting?"

"Ain't fighting."

"Our definitions of fighting are obviously different."

"Just a disagreement, El." He moved towards her, suddenly concerned. "Did I hurt ya?"

"No," she shook her head and let him encase her hips in his large hands. "I love that you want to protect me, I do. Sometimes I just… I dunno… you make me feel incapable."

He frowned down at her. "I aint good at this shit."

Immediately Ella felt her emotions soften and smiled encouragingly, "You do just fine. I don't expect you to be perfect. We just have to talk things out. Calmly. Work through things and come out on the other side stronger."

He pressed his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. "I can be zen."

"Zen enough to take me on the hunting trip?"

Daryl pulled back and his teeth went to work on the left side of his lower lip. She could tell he was thinking hard, weighing the pros and cons of the request. Honestly, she had no idea where it came from. Ella had always been quite happy to leave Daryl to the hunting and go on his merry little way, but what else was she going to do? Wait alone in this big house wondering if he would ever come back? No, thank you.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright. "

"Really?"

"Don't give me a chance to change my mind."

Ella stood on her tiptoes and planted a solid kiss on the side of his mouth, "You really do love me."

"Reckon so."

Daryl was still frowning, so Ella slowly inched her fingers under his shirt looking for the place on his side that she knew was ticklish. She knew she found it when he squirmed under her hands, "Christ, woman! Quit playin' dirty."

His mouth found hers and he kissed her hard, pushing her backwards towards the bed. Ella refused to give in so easily though, her fingers wiggled harder against him causing growls to erupt from Daryl.

"Now yer really askin' for it."

"You gonna give it to me?" Her tone was playful and Daryl took the challenge.

He answered with a growl and rough push onto the king size mattress. "You make it so hard for me to be mad at ya," he said as his lips barely rose from the skin of her neck.

"It's my superpower," she managed to breathe out as his mouth made careful work of ravishing the skin right above her collarbone. She responded by pushing herself into him. Her hands traveled up and down his sides, fingernails trailing, causing Daryl to shiver under her touch.

He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her further onto the bed, they lay side by side enjoying the taste of each other's mouths. Sucking, licking, nipping and moaning as Daryl grew against her thigh. He moved his rough hand under her shirt and rubbed her left breast through the lacy fabric of her bra, her nipple hardening at his touch. Ella broke their kiss only long enough to help him remove the shirt and throw it onto the floor.

"Much better," Daryl said into her mouth.

They moved slowly, kissed deeply and stripped lazily. Ella loved that he knew all her pleasure points. His hunting skills paid off even in the bedroom. He was observant. Learned quickly. And was completely thorough. His hands moved expertly along her body, turning Ella into a pile of mush. When her hands went to undo his belt, she made quick work of stripping his pants and allowing him to spring free before running her hand up and down the length of him. She kissed his mouth one last time before taking her lips south and working them on and around him. Daryl moaned in pleasure and grabbed fist fulls of her hair as she pleasured him with her mouth. Her name escaped his lips in a low and lazy drawl.

Daryl pulled her up and flipped Ella onto her back before she finished him off. He loved her mouth, but needed to be one with her. As Ella wrapped her ankles around his waist and enveloped him in her heat, she met his eyes and let out a breathy, "I love you."

His head came down into the crook of her neck and with each kiss he repeated her words.

"I."

Kiss.

"Love."

Kiss.

"You."

Kiss.

\\

The next morning, before dawn, they headed out into the woods surrounding the community. The air was cold and Ella could see her breath when she exhaled. Daryl had strapped a knife to her thigh, put a pistol in the waistband of her jeans and given her a machete to carry. On her back was a small pack, filled with food and water. Daryl also had a small pack, only his was filled with ammo and other weapons.

Daryl led the way, over the fence and into the surrounding woods. Quiet, quick and on alert. He looked behind him, where Ella was trying to keep up with his pace. He sighed. Maybe this wasn't a great idea. She was just going to slow him down. Distract him. Make him worry. But, damn, she was beautiful. The cold turned her pale cheeks pink and she had piled her unruly hair on top of her head in a messy knot, but a few rebellious curls fell down around her face. He felt like stopping right there, forgetting the hunt and just enjoying her body, like he had the night before.

"What?" Ella asked with a smile when she looked up from the ground to catch him staring at her.

"Yer hot."

"You're sexy," she winked.

"Don't let it distract ya," he warned with a smirk before moving onward.

It wasn't until they had trekked about a half a mile into the woods that Daryl started to seriously track. Ella watched. His brow furrowed in concentration, and muscles rippling across his back as he moved. She stayed as close to his side as possible, even though his legs and stride were longer. Daryl saw things she didn't, his eyes were drawn to any movement and his reflexes were stealth. He was firing his bow into squirrels and knocking them down before Ella could even blink.

After they had collected five squirrels and one rabbit, he stopped to examine the ground. "Look, a deer's been through here."

"Recently?" She didn't tell him that everything on the ground where he was pointing looked the same to her.

He nodded, "Just ahead of us," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Stay close and quiet."

She tried, but Daryl moved too quickly. Ella found herself getting winded and falling behind. She could still see him, just a few paces ahead and knew that if she ran she could easily catch up, but that would scare away anything in the vicinity. So she kept a steady pace behind him, her eyes never leaving his back. Until a rustle in trees to the right caught her attention. Ella froze. A twig snapped. She gripped the machete in her hand tighter while wildly looking around for the source of the sound. However, the trees were still and the horizon clear. Ella shook her head, convinced that it was just a bird or small rodent traipsing through. It was too quiet for a walker to be around and the air was still fresh and crisp. There wasn't even a hint of rotting flesh in the air.

She turned to continue following Daryl. Only, nothing but the shedding trees and sharp colors of fall stretched before her. Ella spun in a small circle desperate for a glimpse of angel wings. Nothing. She looked in the direction that she thought Daryl had headed and quietly called out, "Daryl?"

Silence answered her.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my little readers! Last night I posted the intro to new story I have been working on called Accident or Grand Design. I'm pretty excited about it and would love for you to go check it out and tell me if you think it's worth continuing or not! I'm still going to be writing the Darella saga though! I have plans to wrap this story up in a few chapters, by a few I could mean 3 or 8... I have no idea how many it's going to take. I know! I know! Sad. :( At least until Season 3 comes back- then our little lovers will return. **_  
><em>

**As always, read, enjoy, review!  
><strong>

_Run for your life, my love  
>Run and you don't give up<br>All that you are  
>All that you want<br>Run for your life right now  
>And if you don't know how<br>I'll come back with you and take all that's true  
>And leave all that's burned behind<br>Run for your life_

_- Run for Your Life, The Script_

**Chapter 21**

"Daryl," she whispered again this time with more urgency. Ella looked through the woods, the wind was picking up and every crack and snap caused her to flinch. She turned in wild circles, gazing beyond the trees desperate to catch a glimpse of her hunter. She literally had no clue which direction he had stalked off in and couldn't remember the last time she felt this turned around and lost.

Her breath came in short gasps as she willed herself to calm down and think. _Think, Ella. Think. What would Daryl say to do? _

She inhaled deeply and decided to stay put. Daryl would start tracking her the minute he realized that they had been separated. Ella took in her surroundings, and searched for a safe place to wait. There weren't any trees with branches low enough to climb into, but the woods seemed clear and she would probably be safe to wait on the ground. So she settled with her back against the rough trunk of a pine tree, machete and gun held tightly in each hand and all senses alert.

Daryl ran to pick up his latest kill, it wasn't the deer but it was just as delicious.

"Didn't you say somethin' 'bout Thanksgivin'?" He raised the wild turkey that was in his hand with a smile and turned around to show Ella his prize.

"El?" _Where the hell is she? Dammit, Ella. The fuck are you?_

Daryl searched the woods for movement and a glimpse of her curly dark hair. "Ella!"

Silence.

This time a little louder, "Ella!"

A scream pierced the air.

Daryl was off in a flash, turkey forgotten, profanities spouting from his lips and running through the crunchy dead leaves in the direction of Ella's scream. He didn't have to run far before he spotted her fending off a walker with her machete. She was panicking as the dead lunged and grabbed for her, hitting everything but his head.

The foul smelling creature was relentless as Ella swung wildly at him. Her heart pounded and breath came in gasps as terror ripped through her stomach. She barely registered Daryl coming up behind the creature and stabbing it through the base of the skull with a bolt. When it fell towards Ella, she shrieked again and darted to the side as it hit the ground with a crash.

Daryl went crazy on the now still walker, kicking it's already oozing head with as much force as he could muster. He turned and in one swift movement grabbed the knife from the sheath on Ella's thigh. He lifted it high and plunged it into the eye of the body that probably once belonged a soccer-coaching, family man. "Dirty fuckin' sonna bitch!" he yelled before giving it another kick.

She had to pull him off the body. Her small hand digging into his forearm brought him back from the rage that had taken over his emotions.

Daryl crushed Ella's head into his chest in an attempt to smother her whimpers. "Shhhh. Shhhh," he commanded more than soothed. He couldn't help but flashback to the night they had found her outside of Atlanta. Then he had been an angry, explosive mess of a man who had held her tight in the woods, one hand clamped over her mouth while the other arm trapped her hands from throwing a punch his way. Now the man who held her was less angry, less explosive, held her out of love and clung to her body as the fear subsided in his heart.

That was it, he was done. No more hunting. His nightmare had come true and he wasn't planning on letting it have a second chance. Daryl held onto Ella's hand tightly as he stalked back to grab the turkey before exiting the woods and heading for home. Ella had to practically run to keep up and Daryl showed no signs of slowing. They didn't speak during the trek back as each dealt with their own demons and tried to calm their emotions.

T- Dog raised an eyebrow after they signaled for the ladder and climbed back over the fence. "You guys, okay?"

"Just a close call with a walker," Ella explained before being drug off towards their house by Daryl.

She turned to catch T's eye and provide him with a small reassuring smile as he said, "Let me know if you need anything, El!"

"I got it," Daryl muttered under his breath.

Once they were safely inside, he still didn't let go of her hand. He marched her upstairs, turned on the shower and stripped her clothes off in hurried motions. "Get the sonna bitches blood off ya," he ordered pushing back the curtain.

"What about you?" He was covered in far more blood and brain matter than she was.

"I gotta start cleaning these things," he looked pointedly at the game that was strung across his shoulder.

Ella reached out quickly to grab him, fear was still ruling her emotions and she didn't want to be alone. "Don't leave me, please."

He wanted to yell at her, tell her that she was stupid for falling behind. Scream at her for almost dying, and for making him have to put a bullet between her eyes.

But she was looking at him with those eyes. Those huge brown eyes full of fear, her hand on his arm shaking slightly. He sighed and stripped his own clothes off before joining her under the hot stream. The shower calmed them both down as they gently scrubbed the dirt out of each other's hair. Daryl lightly kissed each bump and bruise that started to rise up on her beautiful skin. One on the back of her shoulder, her left elbow and on her temple near the hairline- he made sure each one got the healing touch of his lips.

Ella sighed into him allowing the water and his warmth to rinse away the horror of the day.

\\

They sat together on the back patio later that evening as the sun began to set. Ella tried not to turn green as she watched Daryl slice open the stomachs of rabbits and squirrels and dump their innards into a 5 gallon plastic bucket.

"You want me to teach ya?" He asked slicing open another, his hands working like he didn't even have to think.

She wrinkled her nose. "I was a vegetarian before all this."

"The hell, El?"

She nodded. "Meat kinda still grosses me out."

"I ate a raw squirrel that one time while I was out looking for Sophia."

"Babe. Gross!"

He smirked. "Blood loss, I was hungry. Hadta. How else was I supposed to get back to ya?"

"You ate raw squirrel for me? That's kinda…. romantic?"

Daryl snorted and threw another rabbit skin on the pile. "C'mon. If ya kill 'em ya gotta learn how to clean 'em."

"Nuh- uh."

Daryl picked up a squirrel and shook it in her direction, "Don't make me whap ya into submission with this thing."

"You wouldn't dare."

His eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"Daryl Dixon," her tone held an edge of warning.

A small voice rescued her. "Whaddya get?"

"Carl!" Ella exclaimed to her little savior. "Daryl was just telling me that he wanted to teach you how to clean squirrels and rabbits!"

"Really?" The kid's eyes lit up.

Daryl sent a look Ella's way only to be met with a smirk on her pink lips. Carl was waiting expectantly for Daryl's permission to start the lesson. He waved to an extra chair.

"Have a seat, kid."

"This is going to be so cool!"

Ella didn't care how tough the redneck acted. Kids won his heart over easily. She watched as Daryl did an exceptionally good job of explaining how to skin and clean out the animals. Carl was an excellent student, Ella could only imagine that the kid was bored out of his mind and would be willing to do anything just to have a little fun.

"So, what ya been up to lately, buddy?"

Carl looked up from the squirrel to Ella and shrugged. "Nothing. I told my dad it would be cool if Ethan let his sister come out and play, but he won't. Do you know why he keeps her in the house?"

Daryl and Ella exchanged looks.

"Carl!" Rick's voice boomed across the yard. "What did I tell you about just walking off?"

She shielded her eyes from the sun and watched the sheriff walk towards them. "Sorry, Rick. We didn't know that you didn't know where he was."

Rick held up his hand, "No apology necessary. Carl knows the rules."

The kid slumped back in the patio chair and frowned. "It's not fair."

Ella saw Rick's features soften a bit before he spoke, "You know the rules, let me or your mom know where you are going at all times. Get back now, mom's got dinner almost finished. Tell her I'm on my way."

Carl looked at Ella then to Daryl hoping that one of them would say something to his dad. Finally, he pleaded his own case, "We still have to do the turkey."

"You did good, little man." Daryl told him. "We'll have 'nother lesson later."

Carl's head hung as he walked back through the yards to his own home. Rick sat down in his place, the man looked tired as if he had aged 10 years since Ella first met him.

"Looks like a good haul," he surveyed the cleaned meat and pile of animal fur. "Run into any problems?"

Daryl glanced at Ella from the corner of his eye. "One walker. Took him down. Close call though."

Rick nodded and asked, "You guys alright?"

Daryl nodded. "Shook Ella up, no worse for wear though."

Rick listened and then stared off across the water. "Is staying here a good idea?" he finally asked.

"Safe. Plenty of supplies." Was Daryl's answer.

Rick nodded. "Exactly. Seems to good to be true."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Rick? A place to fortify?" Ella spoke up.

Rick looked at her almost as if she had forgotten that she was there. "Yeah, the Bachman kids though…"

"They causing trouble?"

Rick shook his head. "They're quiet. Too quiet. Ethan won't give me the time of day much less their story. Like he's hiding something."

"Want me to talk to him?" Daryl asked.

Ella shuddered, remembering what had happened last time Daryl "talked" with someone they wanted to get information out of.

"Let's not go to extremes yet," Rick answered. "But I have a feeling I'll be calling in that favor soon."

Ella held her tongue.

Daryl nodded to the cop as he bid them goodnight and headed back to his house. He gathered up his tools and made quick work of cleaning up his make shift slaughterhouse. "Imma take these over to Hershel's. Stick 'em in that fridge. Wanna come?"

He was referring to the one refrigerator they hooked up to a generator and Ella nodded. Daryl carried the game in one hand and wrapped the other arm around Ella's shoulders, keeping her close as they walked. He watched the house the Bachman's were occupying, thinking about slipping away in the night after Ella fell asleep and having a chat with Ethan himself. Someone needed to find out that kids story.

Ella threaded her fingers through the hand that was slung over her shoulder and smiled up at him. She would no doubt have a few choices words to say to him if she knew what he was thinking. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you."

"Mmmm," she snuggled in closer to his side. "Thanks for saving my life today."

"Just don't be askin' to go out on any more huntin' trips anytime soon, Geronimo."


	23. Chapter 22

**A short filler chapter while I figure out the rest of this story. I know where I am going, but I have to figure out how to get there and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on too long! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 22**

Ella was determined to get her Thanksgiving. After her close call with the walker and the stress surrounding the mystery of the Bachman clan, she knew the group needed a little down time. So she brought Maggie, Beth, Carol and Lori into her kitchen one afternoon for girl chat and party planning.

They talked over the sounds coming from the living room as Rick, T-dog and Daryl pulled the existing fireplace out to re-configure it to burn wood.

"It's nice in here," Carol said looking around, it was the first time she had been inside Ella and Daryl's house.

"And clean!" Maggie laughed. " I didn't expect any dwelling of Daryl's to be so tidy."

"You know," Ella told them. "He surprises me. Everyday, Daryl Dixon gets a little smoother around the edges."

A loud bang came from the living room followed by a string of creative obscenities from Daryl's mouth. The women stifled giggles.

"It's because of you," Carol said quietly after the noise died down. "You changed him."

Ella gave her a small smile, "Maybe. He changed me too, so I guess we're even."

Beth frowned from across the kitchen. "What's the point of love anyway? It's so pointless these days."

"It makes the days easier," Maggie answered her sister, with a tone in her voice.

"Made my days harder," Beth retorted.

Maggie stared at her sister and seemed to be searching for words. Lori and Carol looked down at their feet, around the kitchen and anywhere else where their eyes didn't have to land on the sisters. Everyday with Beth had been touch and go and no one really knew what to say anymore. Ella could tell that Maggie was tired of fighting the battle.

"That's just how love works," Ella told the girl. "Some days it's easy and some days it's hard, but at the end of those days it's worth it."

Beth just shrugged and traced an imaginary line in the granite countertop, just like that her fight was dismissed and Ella was able to tell the other ladies about her celebration plans.

"Daryl got a turkey while we were hunting yesterday. I was hoping to celebrate, I know we have no idea what day it is, but we all need a little Thanksgiving Christmasy time."

Maggie laughed, "And I thought we were going to be planning a wedding today."

Ella rolled her eyes, "I've never been to a Thankgivingchristmaswedding party, but if you and Glenn want to get hitched there's a first time for everything!"

"I think it's a great idea, Ella." Carol said, sensing Ella's discomfort over weddings.

"Thank you," Ella told her.

Although her face was hard, Lori agreed too. "Things have been looking up, but there is still a tension around the group. This sounds like exactly what we need." Her hand fell, absentmindedly, to her stomach and rested there.

"Are you inviting the Bachman kids?" Maggie asked.

Ella nodded, "Of course. That is the secondary reason I want to do this. Draw them out."

The plans for the next day came together quickly, and Ella couldn't have been happier. The affair would be small, but they didn't need anything grand. Pre- Walkers, Ella had entertained in her home all the time. Being able to cook and entertain was something she thrived on. Carol and Maggie promised to come over in the morning to help set up. Lori declined on the food prep because of her morning sickness, but Ella didn't mind at all, having Carol and Maggie in the kitchen would be plenty of help. The task of inviting the new neighbors fell on Ella's shoulders.

She walked into the living room to survey the mess that had been made. So much for a clean living room. The men practically had one whole wall torn out.

"Hmmm, well this looks different."

T-Dog laughed.

"Anyway, just wanted to say that I'll be back in a bit. You boys have fun."

Daryl gave her a quizzical look. "The hell you going?"

"Wherever I damn well please," she shot back in a playful tone.

"Don't go outside the fence."

"Daryl, please," Ella said as she pulled on a hooded sweatshirt. Ever since her run in with the walker in the woods, he had been overly protective. "I'm just going down a few houses. I'll be right back."

Outside, Glenn stood watch on the fence and Ella gave him a wave as she headed towards the Bachman house. If Daryl knew she was headed there, he certainly would have some choice words to say to her.

Katelyn opened the door, which surprised Ella. "Hey, Katelyn!"

"Ella, right?"

"Yes! I didn't expect you to answer the door."

Katelyn shrugged, "Ethan's sleeping. He took night watch with T-Dog last night. I'm not supposed to open the door, but whatever. He's paranoid."

Ella nodded before continuing, "I have a paranoid guy taking care of me too. You know they do it because they love us, right?"

Katelyn snorted. "Yeah. Sure."

Ella paused at her answer and pursued her lips, "Well, listen. We're having Thanksgiving tomorrow at mine and Daryl's house. The blue one up there," she pointed behind her. "We want you guys to come. Obviously, it won't be fancy, but it'll be fun!"

The younger girl frowned, "Sounds nice, but I doubt Ethan will let us come."

Ella was tired of beating around the bush with these kids. "Katelyn, is everything okay?"

A frightened look passed over Katelyn's face before she composed herself long enough to say, "Of course! You know how older brothers are! Like I said. Paranoid."

Ella didn't believe a word she was saying, but nodded anyway. "Alright, well dinner time tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll come."

"Thanks," Katelyn went to close the door.

Ella stopped her, "Please let me know if I can help you guys. Our group is full of good people."

Katelyn just closed the door with a smile.

Ella walked back home with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was incredibly off in that house.

\\

Daryl was in a mood later that night and pulled Ella's body close to his as soon as she crawled into bed. He wasted no time in covering her mouth with his and kissing her deeply. She let herself sink into his body and enjoy the familiar, yet exciting taste of his mouth.

Things started to get heavier when Ella had a sudden realization and placed her hand on Daryl's chest, gently pushing him. "No," she was breathless. "We used the last condom the other night."

Daryl paused his kisses just enough to answer her. "Trust me."

"No," Ella was more forceful this time. "I'm not pulling a Lori."

He moaned and rolled away from her warm body. "For chrissake. What happened to that big ass box I got?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Someone can't keep his hands to himself."

A smirk found his lips, "Can ya blame me?"

She gave him an apology smile.

Daryl mumbled an expletive before saying, "Maybe borrow some from Glenn. Probably too small though."

Ella pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't nice."

Daryl just laughed and rolled over to kiss her again. "Truth hurts sometimes," he said after breaking the kiss.

"You're an asshole, Dixon."

He just kissed her in response, "Ya know there are plenty of other things we can do…." As his words trailed off his head disappeared under the covers and Ella moaned as his tongue connected with her sensitive skin.

Yes. There were plenty of other things he knew how to do very well. There would still need to be a supply run soon though. In Ella's mind, condoms were almost as essential as food these days. Basic survival need.


	24. Chapter 23

__**Apologies for the lack of updates! I feel like a horrible author. I want to make excuses: looking for a new job, moving into a new apartment and of course... writer's block. I'm lacking confidence in my writing lately and mixing that with the busyness has been hard. I need to stop making excises and just write though! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint! I'm not completely happy with it, but I owe you guys an update. :) As always, read, enjoy and review!  
><strong>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family<br>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_- Jason Mraz, I'm Your's _

**Chapter 23**

They were coming. Ella looked out the kitchen window to see the Ethan, Katelyn and Jenna walking across the yards to her house.

"I can't believe it!"

"What?" Maggie looked up from the cans of veggies she was opening.

"Ethan is actually bringing Jenna and Katelyn over here."

Carol moved to stand by Ella at the window and Ella realized that this was the first time she had seen Jenna. "That's her? She looks the same age as Sophia."

Ethan stopped to greet Daryl and Glenn who were cooking the turkey over a fire outside. His eyes were shifty and he looked uncomfortable, but Katelyn made herself right at home by chatting up Daryl, laughing at something he said and reaching her hand up to trail down the length of his arm. Ella smirked when she saw him dramatically recoil from her touch.

Carol hid a smile behind her hand, "She has a lot to learn about us."

"I'll say," Maggie rolled her eyes.

Beside the two of them Jenna stood, holding the doll Ella had found close to her chest. Her eyes were huge and blue and they seemed to absorb everything that was happening around her. Slowly, the other members of the group began to amble over to Daryl and Ella's backyard and Jenna watched each one cautiously. The poor child was scared to death. Ella was thankful when thought she saw a faint smile cross the girls lips when she saw Carl.

Everyone gathered in the backyard around the bird cooking over the fire while Ella, Maggie and Carol prepped inside. It felt like family. It felt good. It felt right.

"Ladies!" T-Dog announced as he came through the door with Daryl. "Your bird has arrived."

Ella gave them dramatic applause, "Excellent job, guys."

Daryl set the turkey on the kitchen island and walked over to where Ella stood by the kitchen sink, "Did you see the kids come over?"

She nodded, "I invited them."

"When?"

"The other day when you were working on the fire place."

He just nodded and slipped his hands onto her hips. "Figured you would."

"Whoa, no Dixon scowl and a lecture on being more careful around people we don't know?"

Daryl just shrugged and leaned down to kiss her forehead before everyone else began to pile into the house, "No use. Yer gonna do whatever ya want anyway."

She just smiled. It was about time he learned.

Rick took on the task of addressing the group before they ate, "It's easy to think that we don't have a lot to be thankful for right now, but let's forget about what is outside the fence today. We have each other. It's only been a few months, but we're family."

Ella slipped her hand into Daryl's.

"Let's take today to enjoy each other's company," Rick held up a glass of wine. "I haven't done a great job at letting each of you know how much you are appreciated and how valuable you are to this group. I need to fix that" Their leader looked down at his feet, before meeting Ella's eyes first. "Thank you, Ella for preparing all this for us. You are a constant reminder of our humanity despite the bleakness out there."

"Thank you, Rick", Ella gave him a smile.

Rick continued to address each member of the group, "Daryl, you serve this group in numerous ways. Thank you for all your selfless hard work. And for feeding us. Damn, we would starve without you."

Beside her Daryl gave Rick a nod.

"Hershel, we are eternally indebted to you. You saved us. Literally. Carl wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. Glenn, you are worth more to this group than you realize. Thank you for always being willing to go the extra mile for everyone no matter what." Both Glenn and Hershel bowed their heads in thanks to the words Rick spoke over them.

"Maggie," Rick continued. "You're strong, yet very motherly. We need that. And Beth, you're a fighter. You may not see it now, but you are."

Ella nodded, grateful that Rick had seen that in Beth and had cared enough to speak life into that fighting spirit that Beth needed to hold onto.

Rick's eyes moved across the room to where Andrea and T-Dog stood, "Thank you for your strength, Andrea. Especially with Shane. You saw the good in him even when things got bad. You saw the Shane that I used to know and for that I am thankful. T-Dog, you bring a quiet strength to this group. Thank you for your level head."

Carol's head dropped when Rick's eyes landed on her, "Carol, you've been through hell and back. You're strong. Don't ever forget that."

Finally, Rick looked to his family. "Lori and Carl. You ground me. You keep me human and I love you.

"Ethan, Jenna and Katelyn. We're glad you're here and we look forward to getting to know you better."

There was a silence after Rick spoke, everyone realizing just how thankful they were for the people around. They had become family without even realizing it. They relied on each other for everything. Finally, Daryl raised his glass of wine, "Thank you, Rick. You're a damn good leader, brother."

Around the room everyone else raised their glasses and drank.

"Now let's fucking eat this bird," the hunter drawled.

"I second that," T-dog raised his glass again before taking another sip.

They ate. They talked. They laughed. And for a few hours it seemed like the ugly world outside their fence had disappeared.

Later in the evening, Ella saw T eye up Katelyn. Daryl must have seen it too, because he shot Ella a knowing look from across the room. Ella had to hand it to the girl, she hadn't let a little zombie outbreak strip away her flirtatious ways and she almost had T-Dog eating from the palm of her hand.

"Girl drives me nuts," Daryl whispered to her later. "Pretty much worthless if'n ya ask me."

"No one asked you," Ella pointed out.

He glared at her.

"What's it matter anyways? Even T-dog deserves some lovin'!"

Daryl snorted and received a poke in the side from Ella's finger. "Could be her daddy," he hissed.

Ella gave him a good look up and down, "He's not that old! Besides, pickings are slim these days. Can't really be too choosey."

"You're going to pay for that later," he growled into her ear.

After the house was cleaned and emptied of their guests, Daryl camp up behind Ella in the kitchen and placed his finger tips on her spine. Slowly, he ran down the length of her back, causing Ella to melt at his touch. He bent and placed soft, slow kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Dixon."

"Just a little goodnight kiss," he said into her ear before kissing the lobe.

"Goodnight kiss?"

He nodded into the crook of her neck, "Rick and I are gonna stake out Ethan's house tonight. Keep an eye on things."

"Why?"

"You know why, something's off there. Time to figure things out."

Ella turned, pressed into him and gave him a slow kiss, breaking it before Daryl was ready. "I hate sleeping alone."

He leaned his forehead onto hers, "Just gonna be 'cross the street."

Ella closed her eyes and sighed, she trusted them to keep things under control, but that didn't mean she was happy with the situation. She longed for the days when people were mostly trustworthy and wondered if she would live to ever see them again. Her hands moved up his chiseled arms and settled on the back of his neck as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Daryl responded by deepening the kiss and Ella rested in his arms, the safest place she knew.

Their kiss was slow and long and didn't end until Rick quietly rapped on their back door. Ella wanted him with her that night, but reluctantly let him pull away and pick up his crossbow from the dining room table.

"Love you," she said as he walked out the door.

"Git some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours."

She didn't sleep. Instead, Ella tossed and turned, the sheets bunching up around her legs as she fidgeted without the heat of Daryl's body beside her. When he finally came back just as the light of dawn was filtering through the shades, Ella sat up took in the solemn look that sat on his face.

She was scared to ask, but did it anyway. "What?"

"They're hidin' walkers in the basement," he told her gravely.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey there, sweet readers! I'm trying to write as much and as fast as I can for you! Real life is so HARD right now, there is a ton of stuff going on and on top of it all I just got a nice little cold. Blah. I'm trying not to be a gloomy goose though. Please review! I need something to smile about. ;-)  
><strong>

**Since I haven't said it recently: I own nothing. Nada. Not one ounce of The Walking Dead belongs to me.  
><strong>

**Also, we haven't seen much Daryl/ Ella ahem... *action* lately. I'm going to fix that little problem.  
><strong>

**Chapter 24**

"How did we miss that on the sweep!" Andrea burst out.

Rick had called a meeting to discuss what he and Daryl had found on their stake out of the Bachman kids house. The news of the walkers obviously wasn't setting well with the group. It was like the farm all over again.

"There's a hidden room in the basement," Daryl explained.

"Man, what the hell?" Glenn moaned. "Can't catch a freaking break."

Everyone erupted into questions and cries of worry.

Rick held up a hand, "Alright everyone," he said trying to be heard over the commotion. "Ethan has the room well barricaded and there's only two of them. They're not going to get out of there, but we need to handle this immediately. I refuse to have another barn situation on our hands."

Hershel nodded, "I can talk to the boy."

"That's the best solution I can think of as well," Rick told his friend. "We're not going in there with guns ready to fire at the first thing that moves."

"I want to go," Ella quickly spoke up.

"We don't need a shrink," Andrea quipped. "We need guns. You can't shoot."

"Hey!" Daryl tensed up and Ella touched his forearm.

Andrea shrugged, "Are you planning on talking them to death or what?"

Ella rolled her eyes at the trigger-happy blonde, "Katelyn and I have connected a little. I hate shooting first and asking questions later. There's a reason they haven't killed them. They're kids, Andrea. Let's not scar them anymore than necessary."

"If Ella's goin', I'm goin'."

Andrea rolled her eyes at Daryl's announcement.

"That's enough people," Rick stopped them, before Andrea had a chance to volunteer as well. He already had one temperamental redneck on his hands, he didn't need to watch out for Andrea as well. "I don't want to spook them. Daryl, Hershel, myself and Ella. Let's go."

"Right now?" Ella squeaked out.

Daryl stared at her, "Whu? You wanna bake them cookies or sumthin' first?"

Ella frowned at him, "No."

"Let's go then," he took her hand.

"Glenn, Andrea- take watch and someone find T-Dog. Where the hell is he for chrissake?" Rick instructed the rest of the group before following Daryl and Ella. The four marched across the dead grass of multiple yards and over to the Bachman's house. Like usual, the shades were drawn and it was quiet inside.

"Ethan!" Rick pounded on the door. "Open up. We need to have a chat."

"He's not answering," Ella whispered after a few beats of silence.

"Break down the damn door," Daryl said.

Ella shook her head. "Or you could just try the knob, genius. Maybe it's not locked."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

Rick banged again, "Ethan. Open it up or we will."

Ella wanted to say something about being careful not to scare Jenna, but knew that her request would fall on deaf ears. These men had one mission in mind.

Daryl pushed past Rick and tried the door knob, "Locked," he shot her a pointed look. "Imma break it down.

Ella grabbed Daryl's wrist, "No, that's a bad idea." He turned his blue eyes on her with a Dixon scowl that was no longer intimidating to Ella. Thankfully, Ethan spoke up from the other side of the door, distracting Daryl from his frustration towards Ella's way of always trying to be polite.

"Yeah?"

Rick leaned his hand against the doorframe and spoke, "Ethan, I'd appreciate it if you would let us in so we can chat."

The door cracked open and an exhausted looking Ethan peered out. "What's up?"

Daryl growled, "Let us in, man."

The always overly cautious Ethan looked between the four of them and realized he didn't have much of a choice. He opened the front door wide and moved aside to let them pass. Daryl immediately unshouldered his crossbow, loaded a bolt and headed in the direction of the basement door.

"Yo, man!" A look of panic crossed Ethan's face. "Where you going?"

Ella watched Daryl pause with his crossbow in midair and silently pleaded for him to put it down. She knew that her presence in the house was the reason Daryl was so determined to shoot first and talk later. His body was rigid and his lips were pulled tight, he was in full protector mode despite their disagreement at the front door.

"Just gotta take care of some strays in the basement," he answered Ethan with a growl. "You know anything 'bout them?"

"Whoa! Wait a second, man!" Ethan moved quickly to stand in front of the basement door. "No one is going down there."

Jenna appeared on the stairs and her quiet voice carried down to the men who were in a standoff, "Mommy and Daddy are in the basement."

"Dammit," Ethan breathed out. "Jenna, go back to your room."

The little girl's face tightened and she shook her head, "Are you going to shoot them, Daryl?"

"Man, get the kid out of here." Daryl's voice was low and tight.

Ella moved past Ethan and Daryl to stand at the bottom of the stairs, "We just came to talk, sweetie. Daryl's not going to shoot anyone."

Behind her, the hunter snorted at her obvious lie. Jenna's eyes moved from Ella to the other men standing in the house. They all waited as the little girl decided her next move. "Mommy and Daddy are already dead."

Ethan spoke more firmly this time, "Jenna, please go to your room. I don't want to ask you again."

With wisdom beyond her years, Jenna ignored her brother and spoke again. "Let Daryl shoot them. That's not mommy and daddy down there anymore. My mommy and daddy don't eat people."

"Jenna!" Ethan was exasperated now and torn on what to do. If he left the front of the basement door, Daryl would barrel down the stairs and take care of his parents with a bolt to the head. He couldn't figure out how to get Jenna to wait in her room without actually taking her there. He had never heard his nine-year-old sister talk about their parents in the basement before and her statement startled him. Jenna was stronger than him. She wanted Daryl to do something, which Ethan himself couldn't bring himself to even think about doing.

Ella noticed Ethan's resistance to leave his post at the door and moved up the steps herself. "Let's go to your room, sweetie." She placed her hands on Jenna's tiny shoulders.

Jenna shook her head. "No."

Ella turned and looked back to Daryl whose face was twisted with an anticipation, which he was trying to keep under wraps. He met her eyes and silently encouraged her to continue to persuade Jenna to leave the top of the stairs. Rick and Hershel stood watching the scene unfold in front of them, breath held in waiting, Rick's hand ready to draw his gun at the first sign of trouble. When Ella turned back to Jenna, the child's big green eyes met her own brown eyes with sadness.

"Please, let me come down stairs, Ethan. Don't make me be alone."

"Go to Katelyn's room then."

"She's not there."

Ethan sighed and conceded to his sister's request. "Lower that thing, man." He told Daryl before motioning her down the stairs with a wave of his hand.

Jenna grabbed Ella's hand and they walked down the stairs together, the little girl's hand had her own in a death grip. She was trying to be strong, but Jenna was scared to death. Her fear was a stark reminder to Ella that this world was no place for a child anymore. She felt a tiny butterfly of movement in her own stomach and tried not to let her imagination wander to the horrors outside the fence of the development.

Daryl was on fire, he was thinking back to when they had met the Bachman's, how Jenna had been left alone for days with the walkers in the same house. "You left your little sister here alone with those geeks down there?"

"They can't get out! It's secure and Jenna knows not to go down there. I had everything locked up."

"Why don't you just tell us why they're down there," Rick instructed firmly.

Ethan collapsed against the door leading to the basement and took a breath before speaking. Emotions flooded his face in an instant. "Man, I was coming back from school. Trying to get home as fast as I could. I left as soon as things started to get bad so that I could be here and protect them…" Ethan's words trailed off as he began to remember what he had come home too. "There were already some of the dead inside the development. When I finally got inside Mom was laying in the kitchen … the fever had already started and Dad…. He was gone already. He had Jenna and Katelyn trapped upstairs in the hall bathroom."

Little Jenna left Ella's side and slipped her hand into her brother's. Ethan looked down and gave her a sad smile before wrapping her fully into his arms.

"I knew what needed to be done, I had heard on the emergency broadcast, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't shoot my parents. Man, I've shot so many of them. But mom and dad… I can't. I just can't."

Hershel spoke, "I understand."

Ethan nodded and quietly said, "I'm not strong enough to take them out."

Rick moved forward and grabbed his gun. "We'll do it."

It took Ethan several moments before he could move his body from the spot in front of the door. When he did, he moved as if his body was 100 years old. Slow and shaky.

Ella stayed upstairs with Jenna and Ethan while the three men moved cautiously downstairs. Even though they couldn't see, they could hear the moaning and cries of hunger as Daryl let the walkers loose from their place of captivity. Two gunshots rang through the air and Jenna flinched, burying her head into her brother's side. However, the siblings were strong and neither shed a tear when Hershel came back up to ask where they wanted the burial plots dug.

"Man, where the hell is Katelyn?" Ethan asked after all the commotion had died down. The middle child had no idea what had just transpired in the last 20 minutes.

\\

"I need you," Daryl breathed into her ear, his words tickling her skin. He was freshly showered from the day's hard work and smelled like soap. Ella inhaled his scent and leaned back into his chest, allowing his lips to trail over her jaw line. He reached around and grabbed her breasts. Her nipples hardened when he ran his rough thumbs over them through her t-shirt. She let his hands roam over her body as they stood in the kitchen, knees weakening as he worked her over.

"You still mad at me?"

She shook her head, "No."

Their disagreement while in the Bachmann house had continued after returning, over how quick Daryl had gone in ready to shoot first and ask questions later. Now, he was coming to her for make up sex. Sometimes Ella wondered if he just picked fights with her for the sole purpose of getting to have make up sex.

She didn't say anything about the lack of condoms again as he led her into the bedroom. She didn't think it mattered anymore anyway. Besides, the things he was doing to her body made her completely forget everything beyond his touch.

"Please, Daryl. Please," she begged him not to stop. Her moans only turned him on more, causing him to press into her faster and harder. He leaned down to bite and lick her shoulder without stopping his fluid motion over her.

Ella whined into his mouth as their lips lightly grazed each other. He held her close to him as her body twitched and she screamed out in pleasure. He found his own release and growled into the crook of her neck as he tensed above her and let the waves of satisfaction roll over his body. When he fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped around her, Ella placed a small hand over his large one that rested on her flat stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, tried to forget that she was keeping a secret from him and let sleep find her.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello sweet readers! Happy Memorial Day weekend! I looooved reading your comments on the last chapter! Are your suspicions correct? I guess we'll find out... ;)  
><strong>

**Also- I know I have been slacking in the song department lately! I've just been SUPER busy and it's hard to pick the perfect song to go with each chapter. Forgive me? :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

Ella watched as Daryl chopped firewood for the group. She had woken up feeling weak and nauseous and he had convinced her to take it easy for the morning. So now, she sat wrapped in a blanket and watching her hunter split wood. The arms that had held her last night as she fell asleep were now rippling under his flannel shirt as he lifted the axe and swung it in a quick downward motion.

Maggie and Glenn walked across the yard, hand in hand, and Ella waved. "Good morning!"

"Morning guys!" Glenn smiled. Ella knew that goofy grin anywhere. Glenn had gotten some last night.

Maggie joined Ella on the back deck, pulling up a chair and settling in. "You look cozy."

"I wasn't feeling well this morning. Daryl wrapped me up and set me out here."

Maggie suppressed a giggle. "So attentive that Daryl."

Ella just shrugged and hoped Maggie would change the subject before asking what was wrong and if she was feeling better.

Her wish was granted. "So, do you want to hear the latest gossip?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course! I've been dying for some entertainment! Watching Daryl do sexy manly things gets old quick."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Ella's statement and proceeded with her news, "It looks like love is blossoming."

Ella groaned, she knew exactly what Maggie was talking about. "No. Katelyn and T-Dog?"

Maggie nodded, "Bingo."

"I saw that one coming," Ella shook her head. "I had a feeling T wouldn't be able to resist her charms."

"Apparently the two of them were just holed up together for the day a few days ago."

Ella smirked, "Well, that's one way to pass time these days."

"Yeah, hopefully she's occupied now and will leave Glenn alone." She looked out to where Glenn had taken up the job of stacking what Daryl was splitting.

"Please, she wasn't threat."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her!"

"Good point. She is pretty annoying."

"She's on watch with him right now."

Ella laughed. "Are you kidding me? Awesome. Now, she's going to distract him and we're going to get overrun again."

"The hell?" Daryl walked up, wiping sweat from his brow with a red rag.

"Katelyn and T-Dog," Maggie answered.

"They fucking now?"

"Daryl!" Ella exclaimed while Glenn erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Wha? Are they?"

Maggie nodded.

Daryl just shrugged and threw his rag on the ledge of the deck. "Whatever."

"Whatever? The other night you were so disgusted to see them flirting!"

He shrugged again, "Maybe she'll help T loosen up. He's been kinda uptight and shit."

All of the sudden, Ella was overcome with a wave of nausea and stood abruptly, the quilt puddling to her feet. "Sorry guys," she managed to squeak out before rushing inside to the downstairs bathroom.

She lifted the toilet seat and gripped the porcelain sides. The very little that she had eaten that morning came up, followed by a few dry heaves. By the time the heaving stopped, Ella was sitting on the floor fighting the hot tears that threatened to spill over.

It wasn't as if Ella had been denying the fact before, but now this just helped to concrete her growing suspicions.

Daryl appeared in the doorway, holding a bottle of water and a concerned look on his face.

"Ya sick?" He handed her the water.

She took it from his grasp and swished a mouthful before answering him. "Something like that."

"Want me ta go see what meds we got?"

Ella shook her head, "No. No… they won't help."

He gave her a quizzical look, "Suit yerself, I guess."

Ella closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She was exhausted. She was scared. No, she was terrified. A small tear squeezed itself out from the corner of her left eye. She felt Daryl moving close to her and a rough finger brushed the tear away. "Ya in pain?"

She shook her head, no. Then nodded.

"Which one is it?" He sounded like he was holding back exasperation.

Ella let out a breath, "I don't know."

She wasn't sure how he managed to be so patient when it came to her, but Daryl pushed any frustration aside, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his chest. He gently kissed the topped of her head before murmuring, "'s okay."

He didn't say another word while she cried on the bathroom floor, just held tight and brushed a few tears away now and then. She took a few ragged breaths and buried her face into his neck. She wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer. She had to tell him. Announcing this type of news while crying on the cold bathroom floor had never been Ella's dream.

She gathered up every last ounce of encourage she could find and very quietly whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

He stilled and she couldn't look at him, just buried her face deeper into his neck.

"Wh- whut?"

Now she looked at him, brown eyes meeting blue ones that stared back at her in fear. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I heard ya the first time." He released her from his arms in painstakingly slow movements and stood, moving to the hallway outside the bathroom. He stood for a moment with her back to her, hands rubbing his face. Finally he turned. "Ya sure?"

She stood and joined him outside the bathroom. "Not entirely, but the throwing up and I've missed two periods now…"

She reached for him, but he was pacing now and chewing on his thumbnail. A sure sign that he was deep in thought. "How the hell…. what the… "

Ella could see his jaw and fists flexing as he processed the news. She took another sip of the water he had brought her and waited, unsure of how he was going to react in the next few seconds.

"How can we know fer sure?" Thankfully, his words were still calm and measured.

"I need a test."

He nodded with determination. "Imma go find Glenn. We'll go get one."

"No!" Ella reached for him. "Don't leave me, babe." She was scared all the sudden. Afraid for him to leave. Worried that he would never come back and she'd have to face this crisis alone.

A flurry of emotions passed over Daryl's face as he felt her small fingers intertwine themselves into his. Without a word, he untangled his hand and she watched as he grabbed his crossbow and slipped out the back door leaving her to an empty house. Ella let the tears come again and sobs shook her body. The prospect of being pregnant combined with Daryl walking out was too much to handle all at once.

She moved upstairs and laid down the unmade bed. The tears didn't stop until she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

\\

He threw the purple box down on the bed next to her, "Take it."

Ella looked up at him with red- rimmed eyes, unbelieving that he could just disappear for hours, knowing she wanted him to stay and come home expecting things to be okay. With a force she wasn't expecting, she picked up the pregnancy test and threw it back at him. "You bastard."

He easily caught the flying box. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Me! Me? What the hell is wrong with me? You walked out, Daryl! I needed you and you walked out the damn door into walker-infested streets! I didn't need this test! I needed you! You, Daryl! I needed you!"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Ella knew he had thought he was doing the right thing by trekking out to fix things, but she couldn't get over the fact that he had just left without even considering her feelings. Daryl shifted, crossed his arms and then uncrossed them and placed his hands on his hips.

"Damn," he finally mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Ella sniffed away tears, "Well, while you were gone I was thinking. I want to talk to Hershel."

"Why?"

"I don't want this."

The realization of what Ella was saying suddenly dawned on Daryl. His face turned red with anger, "Are you fucking kidding me right now, woman?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"I ain't letting you kill our kid, El."

Why did he have to put it so harshly?

"You and I both know that this world is no place for a kid. What if I'm 9 months pregnant and we have to run again? What if there is no food? What if we both die? A baby has no chance of survival in this world. It's not fair."

He sat next to her on the bed, chewing over the words she had just spoken. "Hershel ain't going to do it. He ain't that kind of man."

"He's changed. Daryl, listen." Ella scooted closer and touched his arm. "A year ago, I would have wanted nothing more than to have a child. It's something I have dreamed about since I was a little girl. I couldn't wait to be a mom. Things are different now. I mean, look at Lori… this is not going to be easy. I can't bring a baby into this. I can't do it."

Daryl shook his head, "No."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"That's my baby too, El." Daryl's voice was quiet and it broke her heart.

She clung to his shirt, "I know, babe. I know."

Daryl rested his face in his hands and fought back tears. Ella's heart broke again. She had never seen this strong man cry before. "The whole time I was out there with Glenn, I just couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was. Then I was scared. Then I was angry. Then I was happy again. It's fucked up."

Ella laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, "Maybe you have sympathy hormones."

He looked at her with stormy eyes. "This ain't funny."

"I know. I know. Sorry."

"We don't even know fer sure yet."

"Want me to take the test?"

Daryl nodded. "Might as well git it over with. No use sittin' 'round just waitin'."

He reached around her for the box and made quick work of opening it. He handed Ella the directions and stared down at the little white stick while she read.

"I've never had to take one of these before."

Daryl didn't speak, he just watched her like a hawk. He moved into the bathroom and didn't take her eyes off hers while she peed on the little stick that held their fate in its hands. It wasn't as unnerving as it usually was when Daryl watched her. This time she was glad for his watchful eye and his protection.

They were silent while they waited for the results to show in the little window. The lines were taking their sweet little time to show. Finally, Ella took a deep breath.

"Positive," she held the stick out for him to see.


	27. Chapter 26

**So, I know that it's sometimes a turn off when the OC gets all knocked up by Daryl! I wasn't planning on going this route with Darella, but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. These two love each other, birth control is sparse and bingobango... that's how babies are made! Hopefully, you guys will hang with me till the end. There are only a few more chapters left!  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 26**

Ella didn't get out of bed the next morning. She had spent the night crying into Daryl's chest and now she refused to even speak. The bed engulfed her in a cocoon of sheets and blankets. Daryl looked down at the women he loved and felt emotionally wrecked. He was beside himself. Not once had he seen Ella so helpless, she was the one who always had the encouraging word, the smile or the helpful advice. Without her emotional strength he was lost.

He wanted to punch something. Kill something. Bash a walker's head in. Feeling so incompetent was making him violent. He needed to prove to himself that he was still a man. Prove that he could still do something. He couldn't reach Ella, but he could still fight. That's all he knew to do.

While she was still sleeping, he kissed her forehead and went to go find Carol.

\\

When Ella finally woke up, she felt disoriented. Her head was pounding and stomach churning. She felt like she had a hangover. Only, this wasn't that temporary, unfortunately. This feeling was the result of crying, hormones and one small child who was growing inside of her.

"Ella?" Carol's voice greeted her.

She blinked and looked at the woman who was standing over her with a concerned look on her face. "Carol? Where is Daryl?"

The woman shrugged, "I'm not sure. He just asked me to come sit with you. He was really concerned. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she answered truthfully. Her body felt foreign and her emotions were numb.

"Want some water?"

Ella rolled over and nodded. "That would be nice."

When Carol left the room, Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned inwardly as she recounted the events of last night. The argument with Daryl over keeping the baby and his breaking heart as he absorbed the news she threw at him. She had hurt him. Knowing Daryl, he had probably run off to hunt and clear his head. A part of her wanted to be mad at him for leaving, yet she knew that he was dealing with a lot too. In all fairness, she had checked out on him too.

Carol returned with the water and a small smile. Ella sipped and tried to return the smile, but failed miserably. She couldn't muster one up if she tried.

"So, are you supposed to babysit me?"

Carol looked at her timidly. "No."

Ella snorted, "That's a lie. I know Daryl and I know why you're here."

With a sigh, Carol sat on the edge of the bed and explained everything. "I'm not supposed to let you leave the house. Daryl was pretty adamant about that."

Ella buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Oh my god. I'm going to punch him. I love him. Dammit, I love him, but I am going to punch him."

Carol struggled with her next words, unsure of whether or not to let Ella know what else Daryl let her in on. Finally she just went with it, "He told me."

"Figures. Does everyone know?"

Carol shook her head, "No. Just me and Glenn and Maggie."

"That means everyone knows. No one can keep a damn secret around here." She threw the covers off, stood and headed into the bathroom. After splashing her face with cold water and trying to fix her crazy curls, Ella changed into clean clothes and threw her boots on. Who cared if Carol wasn't supposed to let her leave the house, she was leaving. Ella needed to find Hershel.

It wasn't hard to convince Carol to let her leave. The woman had no strength and Ella simply walked past her and out the door into the cold air. It wasn't hard to find Hershel either. He was in the makeshift greenhouse, where about 70% of his time was spent now, tending to the potted vegetables.

Apparently he knew too, because as soon as Ella walked through the door he gave her a disapproving glance.

"You know?"

He nodded, "I won't do it, Ella. I'm a veterinarian, not a doctor. I can't perform that type of procedure so please don't even ask."

Tears stung the back of her eyes and she tried to will them away, "I can't do this Hershel. Please help me. I can't bring a child into this world. What kind of life is this? I'm begging you. "

Hershel set down his pruning shears and looked her full in the face. "You surprise me, Ella. I would have never expected this from you."

"People change," came her curt reply.

"That doesn't change the fact that I can't do it."

"How hard could it be?" Ella's voice raised an octave, she sounded desperate and she knew it.

"I don't know what I am doing and I could kill you in the process. You could bleed to death."

Ella sank into a nearby chair, "Please. It's not fair. It's not fair at all."

Hershel kneeled in front of her, "Honey, how can I help you to see that this is just a glimmer of beautiful life in this dead world?"

Tears fell freely now. Ella felt stuck. "It's not about that anymore, Hershel. It's about survival and this child will have no chance of it. None. This group has no chance. Not with two babies! Two! It's ridiculous!"

Hershel stood, "I won't do it. I'm not going to put your life in jeopardy too."

"When did Daryl come by here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Did he say here he was headed?"

"Hunting."

"Figures," Ella sighed. "Promise me that you'll at least think about it?"

Hershel nodded, but Ella knew it was only to appease her. He wasn't planning on reconsidering her request at all. As she left, she felt stupid. Everyone knew what was going on and Daryl had left again. Why couldn't they just figure this out themselves. Like normal adults? Then again, nothing Ella and Daryl did went normally. Everything had to be done the hard way. All she wanted right now was him, but it would be stupid to trek outside into the woods alone to find him. He would kick her ass anyway. All she could do now was wait.

And that's what she did. Just waited. Paced the house. Tried to read. Tried to clean. Tried to keep herself occupied. The longer she waited, the angrier Ella got. This was the second time he had just left her when she needed him.

When Daryl finally returned, after dark, he walked in the door only to be met square in the chest with a flying shoe.

"The hell, woman!"

"Why the fuck do you keep leaving me?" Ella cried out.

His tone softened when he heard the hurt in her voice and he held up a hand, "Whoa. Babe, whoa."

"Don't 'babe' me!" She picked up her other boot and aimed in his direction.

"Hey! Don't you throw that damn shoe!"

There was a loud thud as Ella dropped the boot onto the kitchen floor tiles. Daryl still had his crossbow in his hands and decided to gently set it down before things got anymore heated. The pair stood, eyes locked and waiting for the other to speak first.

Ella broke the silence after a beat, "First things first. I love you. Second thing, I'm madder than a hornet at you."

Daryl took a tentative step towards his girl and stopped, waiting for her signal to continue. It didn't come.

"You have to stop leaving me like that," she told him. "I was worried sick! I was angry! The longer you were gone the worse I felt."

"Okay, okay. C'mere," he moved towards Ella's rigid body quickly and enveloped her in hug. "We're gonna figure this out. Ain't sleeping till things are good. Don't let the sun go down on your anger type shit."

She relaxed a little inside his strong arms, "Did you just quote the Bible to me?"

He gripped her tighter before responding, "Whatever. Listen to me, I'm serious 'bout this. I ain't pussying around. Let's talk." He led her over to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out, "Sit."

Ella obeyed and practically collapsed into the chair, heavy from the weight of her emotions. Daryl placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before talking the seat beside her.

"Look, I'm sorry," he started. "I'm trying, but I ain't good at this."

"You told everyone."

"I was worried 'bout ya!" Daryl defended himself. "I needed to get out and clear my head, you ain't the only one dealing with this! So I asked Carol to come over, keep an eye on ya ass. Then I figured you might try 'n git Hershel on your side so I talked to him. I was freaking out this mornin' too! You wasn't the only one!"

Tears stung the back of Ella's eyes again. "I'm sorry. I just … I just… feel so lost. So confused. You're my rock, Daryl. I needed you here. I was so worried. What if walkers got you out there?"

"Don't be worryin' 'bout the what if's right now," he wasn't sure how the tables had turned, but all the sudden Daryl was playing the emotionally strong role for the two of them. "Let's face the truth. Yer pregnant. We are gonna have a baby. Ain't no sense in trying to deny it. So, let's figure it out."

Ella leaned her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands, "I don't want it."

"You don't have a choice, Ella." Daryl snapped.

A sob escaped her throat and Daryl reached for her, placing a hand on her thigh, while searching for words. Sure, Ella had gotten him to soften and be able to talk about his feelings more, but he still wasn't good at this type of thing. Emotions, feelings, and talking still weren't his thing. However, he loved her. More than anything. Truth be told, he already loved this baby too. So he was going to try his damndest to talk for the sake of the three of them.

He ran a hand over his face before speaking, "Babe. I ain't saying this is going to be easy, what I'm saying is that we will make it work. We have to make it work. I want to make it work."

Ella gave a little sniffle and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gazed up at him while Daryl continued to talk.

"We're the safest we've ever been here. We have food and a fucking nice place, hell I even saw parenting books on the shelves. God knows I will need them. We might actually have a shot here."

She gave him a small smile. They were both going to need those parenting books.

He continued, "Is it ideal? Hell no! But it don't mean that I love you or this baby any less."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Why the hell do you think I was in the damn woods for so long? I sure as fuck didn't kill anything!"

Ella laced her fingers through the strong hand that sat on her leg, "I cant help thinking… if I'm infected, then is the baby infected too?"

Daryl shook his head, "Don't think like that."

She sighed, "It's so hard, babe. So hard knowing that as much as I don't want this life for a small, innocent little baby, I have no choice."

"I know," he sighed. He knew her and he knew she would come around to the fact that she couldn't have Hershel perform an abortion. That just wasn't Ella. However, he had been unsure of how long it would take for her to accept reality. Her words were a relief.

She studied him for a long time before speaking, "You already love this baby?"

"Yes," it was the truth. From the moment she had shown Daryl those two pink lines, he was overcome with emotions that he had never before experienced. The love someone could have for an unborn child was scary as hell, but it made him feel alive and gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

"Believe it or not… I do too. So much. Maybe it's twisted, but if I didn't love this little baby as much as I do already then I wouldn't have been so adamant to not let it live in this world. I don't even know if that makes sense."

Taking a deep breath, Daryl placed his forehead onto hers. "I get it," he whispered before letting his lips find hers and meet in a tender kiss.

"I'm so scared," Ella whispered, wearily when he pulled away.

"Me too. We'll figure it out," he placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "We have to. He's counting on us.?"

"He?"

"Of course. There's a little Dixon boy in there. Already decided imma get him a midget crossbow."

Despite herself, Ella laughed. "We'll just see about that."


	28. Epilogue

It wasn't perfect. They all knew it would never be perfect. Not with the Walkers still controlling the dead world outside their little development.

But it was home now. That's what mattered.

The fall had quickly turned into winter and a new year came without any of them realizing it. They were too busy surviving to celebrate. Winter brought snow and snow brought a whole new set of twists into the survival game.

It was all hands on deck more than ever now. The lake behind the houses had started to freeze over, making them more vulnerable to Walkers or other not so kind survivors. There had been a frenzy to gather supplies and enclose the houses with a full fence. The project had taken days, but was now complete. It was not quite as strong as the rest of the stone fence, though it would do. After all, the lake couldn't stay frozen forever. The cold seemed to slow the Walkers down and they were all thankful for that. It made it easier to take them down from the lookout without having to use a gun.

Hershel's garden was thriving indoors, giving them plenty of fresh veggies to get through the winter. No one knew how he did it. Hershel just had the magic touch when it came to plants. Carol had been spending quite a bit of time in the makeshift greenhouse as well. No one mentioned it, but they all had their ideas about Carol and Hershel's relationship. Why mention it though? They both deserved their privacy. More than that, they deserved love.

In fact, love seemed to be blossoming everywhere amongst the survivors. The Grimes' family was healing, Maggie and Glenn were going strong and T-Dog and Katelyn had gone public with their own budding relationship. He was 15 years her senior, but in this world who really cared? 'Socially acceptable' had been thrown out the window long ago.

Everyone was happy. Smiles weren't strained any longer. Laughs were genuine and came often.

Ella leaned against the window frame, watching as her hunter gathered up an armful of freshly chopped wood to bring inside. The sun shining off the wings embroidered onto his back almost made him look like angel. Ella smiled, she knew better. Daryl was no angel, but that was exactly why she loved him. Over the course of their relationship she had seem him grow from rebel without a cause to rebel with a cause. He was a fighter and that would never change. Only now he had something to fight for. Daryl had found his purpose.

He ducked back inside and without bothering to stomp the snow off his boots, and headed to the fireplace where he stacked the wood against the white brick structure. "Fucking cold. Thought I was gonna shrink up if I stayed out there much longer," he grunted while shaking the snowflakes from his sandy brown hair.

Ella gave him a small smile and shake of her head. Some things would never change. Daryl wiped his dirty hands off on his jeans and made his way over to her. He slipped his arms around her from behind, hands curling protectively around the small bump that had just begun to show. Tenderly, he nuzzled his face into her neck and placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

Ella sighed into him, knowing that this tenderness had not come without work. There had been fights, shouting and hurt feelings. There had also been love made in tents, trucks and on the kitchen floor. Each moment between them had been a part of their story. Their experiences had been woven them together in a tight knot that could not come undone.

Now, as Daryl kissed her neck and ran a soft hand across her stomach, Ella marveled at the idea of family in this forsaken world. This was her family. As unconventional as it may seem, her heart couldn't love anyone more than it did the man behind her and the life growing inside of her. Despite the darkness that lurked in every corner, love shone through boring bright holes into the blackest of moments.

Love had won.

Love would continue to win.

**AN: Sigh. That's it, guys. Writing this epilogue was so bittersweet for me! Daryl and Ella have found a little place in my heart, but I knew it was time to close this story. I am still toying with the idea of having them return when Season 3 starts up. I guess we will see. ;) **

**I owe you all a huge THANK YOU. I wrote this all because of you, dear faithful readers. Thank you for taking the time to read and go on this journey with me! It was your reviews that kept me plugging along through writers block and hard moments! Thanks for loving Daryl and Ella just as much as I do! I applaud you. You warm my heart. **

**Please check out my other story, Accident or Grand Design, if you haven't already. I'm still churning out chapters over there! Plus, I just got a beta reader! Hoooray. So it's going to get WAY better. Sometimes I write like I am in 3rd grade. My beta is going to put a stop to that. ;)  
><strong>

**Love, love, love you all. -CJ  
><strong>


End file.
